


Lose Me In The Sight Of You

by RedRidingStiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating Louis, Control Issues, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Group Sex, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Living Together, M/M, Relationship Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: "Zayn," He says before his mate can even get out the first syllable of 'hello'."I may have done something really stupid. Like, multiple stupid things, actually. Idiotic.""Is this really any different than every other day?" Is Zayn's reply. Louis ignores him and cuts straight to the chase, fiddling with the blanket."I got engaged to Aiden and it is very likely that I'm going to fuck my cooking instructor in the very near future.""Okay," Zayn replies, Louis can hear the sounds of pencil on paper and can only hope Zayn is drawing Louis with a particularly pretty boy on his knees."Zayn, did you even hear me?" Louis whines."Bro, you barely like Aiden, why would you get engaged to him?" Zayn sighs, the background noise stopping."I-there was a lot of people," Louis attempts defensively."Bro," Zayn groans."And he signed me up for these cooking classes, right? As some sort of stupid engagement present thing, and the instructor is fucking gorgeous and he kept implying that he wanted me and now I'm screwed," Louis finishes."Are you gonna fuck him?" Zayn asks."Probably," Louis answers honestly, defeated. "If he initiates it."
Relationships: Aiden Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what I like to call the cooking instructor fic, it's basically just a lot of smut and banter and Lou trying to find himself, I've got 95% of it written I just need to edit and do the epilogue so new chapters should be up pretty quick

Nothing good ever happens when Aiden is on his knees, Louis has learned. He's pretty shit at giving head, always puts too much teeth into it, but Louis likes him as a person too. Sometimes. Only this time they are in a restaurant and fully dressed (Aiden's not one for public indecency. He's boring like that) and people are staring and Louis feels nauseous and Aiden is on his knees.

He's on one knee specifically with a fucking ring in a nice black box and _fuck_ he can not be doing this to Louis. If there's one thing Louis hates more than shitty blowjobs, it's being put on the spot. He hates it because he's bad at it; bad at making decisions in general.

And this, this fucking defines 'on the spot', one reason being that he is being proposed to by someone he's not actually that fond of, in front of at least fifty people, and the second being that he is quite literally standing on a circular reflection of light that's dancing on the expensive marble floor, wavering under his feet. Aiden is going on about how happy he is with Louis and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with him and Louis thinks he's going to be sick.

When Louis first slept with Aiden, he'd been woken up with Yorkshire tea and breakfast before he could even think about sneaking out, and ever since he's just sort of blindly granted Aiden whatever weird, clingy relationship things he'd wanted, so Louis really should have seen it coming.

He _should_ have, he should have seen this coming. After all Aiden had flew him to Paris for a weekend just for them to have sex where they could see the Eiffel Tower just because Louis had said something about it previously. He's talking about the boy that sent Louis to a week-long theater program at Shakespeare's Globe just because Louis told him he wanted to be a drama teacher.

Still, Louis did not see it coming. They've only been together for fourteen months, and he thought he'd implied he has no interest in long-term relationships this early in his life. He's not quite sure which one of them is the daft idiot (it's probably Louis), but Aiden is finishing up his speech and staring up at him with starry, hopeful eyes. Louis is really panicking now, wants to fucking crawl into a hole and hide from everything.

"Aiden, you know I love you," He starts, and he does, but it's...casual love with a side benefit of okay sex, if that's a thing.

His throat is intensely dry, and he swallows thickly as an attempt to moisten his mouth. He fully intends to say no, he does, but his mind and his mouth have never properly cooperated.

"Um fuck, sure."

Is what comes out instead of the no that fucking should have been coming out of his mouth. Aiden looks slightly confused, but he stands and engulfs Louis in a tight embrace anyway, which he tries his best to return and hold a smile on his face for the applauding crowd. Louis really feels like he's going to be sick now, he's wants to take it all back and run away but he just got engaged, fuck. He is so fucking stupid, for god's sake, he hasn't even been completely, _faithful_ , the occasional drunken club mishap crawling to the back of his mind.

Fuck he doesn't even want to think about when Aiden went on that trip to the states with his mates for two weeks and Louis may have met a very fit, very muscular, very attractive lad that was a friend of a friend and they may have done a few things in the back of the guy's car.

He's really a terrible, terrible person, but he loves sex far too much to spend his life with someone _okay_. It's morbid, he knows, and he's going to shatter the poor lad's heart one of these days. He tries to justify his awful inner controversy by telling himself he can break it off later, just didn't want to break his heart in front of all these nosy people, and he can't decide if it's better or worse that he won't actually do it. He's so fucked, so fucking _fucked_.

Fuck.

What did he just do.

The applause eventually dies down and the bystanders return to their own business, but Aiden is saying something about _weddings_ and slipping a ring on Louis' finger. Louis feels slightly faint, like actually he might fall over and hopefully bash his head hard enough against the floor to slip into a coma.

"Let's get out of here, yeah? I'm not quite...bit overwhelmed," He suggests, probably cutting off Aiden mid-sentence, but the man only smiles and asks their passing waiter for the check.

When they get in the car Aiden is going on still about wedding planning and how many people they should invite and Louis honestly thinks that he is ready to die. He's lived a long enough life, he thinks he'll be okay, the sex was good, kind of, but he feels like that is the best option at this point.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I got you an engagement present, so thank God you said yes," Aiden chuckles a bit and pats his thighs, sticking the key in the ignition.

"Anyway, I figured since we'll be married, you should know how to make a meal, yeah? So I got you cooking lessons!"

_You should know how to make a meal._

_Since we'll be married_.

Louis thinks it might be better to just have one of his acquaintances that aren't exactly on the better side of the law to just kill Aiden for him so he can keep having sex and being happy.

"That's...that's great, really, you didn't have to," He says, damn near sweating.

"I think you'll really like it, it's a twelve-week course starting from basics to more advanced dishes," Aiden continues, overlooking Louis' words.

"You're beginning to sound like my mum," Louis jokes, but the bite is clear in his tone, and Aiden probably won't pick up on it anyway. Honestly, he doesn't need _advanced dishes_ , he needs boxes of mac and cheese and a twenty-four pack of ramen noodles and lots of hard liquor and sex with people who are decidedly not Aiden.

Fuck why did he do this to himself, he should have broken up with him when Aiden first said I love you. But he just, he just gives Louis things, always getting him gifts and taking him to expensive restaurants and exotic places and _fuck_ why is Louis attracted to rich guys that are horrible in bed?

He wants to apologize for being such a shitty person, but as far as Aiden knows there's nothing to be sorry for. So he sits there and listens to Aiden talk about their beautiful summer wedding, and the honeymoon, and yah that sounds okay but Louis will probably end up fucking half the hotel staff, but. By the time he's thought of a thousand different ways to break it off with him, and zero scenarios in which he actually manages to execute one of them.

When they pull up to the house Aiden gets out and opens his door for him like a true gentleman, making Louis gag slightly, he then takes his hand and leads them up to the house and into their shared bedroom.

"Do you wanna make love?" Aiden asks without turning the light on.

Oh, God, Louis is actually at a point in his life where making love is a thing, fuck, he's at a stage where the suggestion is in the form of a question rather than thick sexual tension. He doesn't want to _make love_ he wants to fuck someone tied to a bed and make them come untouched or ride someone till they cry. Louis doesn't not fucking want to make love.

He lets Aiden ride him anyway because it's not making love if it's one-sided, right?

***

Louis is well and truly on his way to breaking. Aiden is smothering him in love, it's disgusting. On the morning of his first cooking class he wakes him up with a full English fry-up, and a wrapped set of expensive cookware 'for the future'.

Louis wants to shove said expensive cooking ware 'for the future' up his arse. He really wishes Aiden didn't insist on coming with him for the first class, because in all honestly he would skip the hell out of it and meet with Zayn for an abundant amount of vodka.

When they get into the class Aiden insists they sit at the very front of the class, they are the first ones there since Aiden insisted they leave half an hour before the class started. At least he's reserved, somewhat, looking at Louis like he's the sun but having the decency to keep his hands and lips away from his face. This is probably the best thing about Aiden, he's only clingy at home so Louis doesn't have to deal with it in public.

Unless, of course, you count the time he proposed in front of fifty plus people, but that's beside the point.

For the half-hour Aiden talks and talks and talks and talks, and Louis sits there and pretends to listen as he watches people file in, checking out the fit guys that walk in. And he _swears_ he's swallowed his tongue once a door opens near the back of the room and a gorgeous man proceeds to stumble over a pile of pans in ridiculous heeled boots.

He got like, really curly hair. And it's long and pushed out of his face with a _headscarf_ and his jeans are fucking tight, like 'my cock is suffocating please rip them off of me' tight. His button-up is not really buttoned up, exposing a large expanse of tan skin spatters with ink. As he gets closer Louis sees he's got really really pretty green eyes. Like really pretty. And fuck his _lips_ they look like they were meant to suck cock. Louis darts his eyes towards Aiden, who is oblivious to the man who's currently shuffling papers around.

They're close enough that Louis can hear him humming quietly to himself as he prepares things, staring at him for another moment before he suddenly straightens up and starts to speak.

"Um, hi. I'm Harry, and well I'll be your teacher." The boy says, stumbling over his words a bit. Louis refrains from banging his head on the table he's sitting at. He figured he would be, but now it's confirmed and he'll be holding back awkward boners three times a week for three months. Louis doesn't know how this became his life, why fit tall curly-haired boys have to be dangled in front of him while he sits next to his fiancé.

"Today's class is just an introduction to the course, things like safety regulations, and what we'll be covering. Bit boring, but it's state required or else I don't get paid," The boy rambles, his eyes landing on Louis about halfway through his speech. And he doesn't look away. He just keeps looking at Louis. Louis' eyes dart to his lips rather than away, watching the way they curl around his words. He feels Aiden nudge him in the side and he starts, snapping his neck towards his fiancé. Right, he has one of those.

"You okay, babe? Bit spacy," He says, no jealousy in his tone, only genuine concern.

"Yah, I'm fine." Louis coughs, adjusting himself and sitting up straighter. Harry is no longer looking at him, he notes with relief when he averts his eyes back to the front; he had been burning under his gaze.

Instead he's gesturing to a pile of papers and rambling about a syllabus, cracking cheeky jokes between sentences. He's so cute, like really cute. And his voice is deep and his lips are pink and Louis thinks he might already have died and this is hell. Hell is definitely pretty boys sent to tease and annoying fiancés sent to flaunt what Louis can't have.

"So um, how about we all go around and introduce ourselves so I can learn your names and stuff." Harry suggests, picking up an apron and tying it around his waist.

An apron.

That is so hot.

Louis swallows thickly and reminds himself again that if he can't pick his balls up off the floor and break it off with Aiden then he certainly can't use them to fuck pretty boys. Really fucking pretty boys who are smiling like the sun shines out of their arse.

"Okay, so we'll start with the front, er, obviously. I would say to list your name and a factoid, maybe, but this isn't actually secondary, so...just a simple introduction would suffice," He says, his voice low and rumbling.

 _Hi, I'm Louis and my cock is the width of a soda can_ he considers. He also considers just going up to Harry and dropping to his knees, unlike Aiden very good things come from Louis being on his knees. Instead, he just opts to offer a polite if not weak introduction, trying his very best not to tack on a coy smile.

"I'm Louis, and I might burn this place down on accident so, sorry."

Harry smiles and shrugs.

"You'll be happy to know I'm very handy with a fire extinguisher," He says.

"How'd you come to acquire that skill?" Louis asks, a cheeky smile growing on his face.

"My mate volunteers as a fireman so he's all about safety," Louis' about to say something witty, but Aiden interrupts their exchange with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Aiden!" Harry smiles back good naturally and nods his head, saying a polite hello back. The introductions continue from there, each table stating their name and the occasional factoid. When everyone is done Harry claps his _massive fucking hands_ together and clears his throat.

"Okay, so first I need to cover a few basic safety principles to prevent fires and such," He shoots a grin Louis' way before continuing his speech, but Louis has long stopped listening by then. He's just staring at the boy, watching his lips move and his eyes shine and fuck he's so pretty.

Most of the time Harry's staring right back, neither of them holding much modesty in their ogling. When Harry says they are going to start by making an omelet he shows everyone where the ingredients and cooking ware. He pulls out a frying pan, a bowl, a carton of eggs and several tupperware full of random ingredients, and _Jesus_ how big are his hands?

Harry hands everything out to the class and tells them to go over to the cooktops to start. Aiden only watches and stays in his seat, smiling fondly at Louis as he self-consciously makes his way to the commercial stoves. Harry tells them what they should do first, demonstrating at the front. Louis watches him carefully, to learn, not to imagine what those fingers would feel like wrapped around his dick. When Harry is ready to pour it in the pan he stops and tells everyone to do the first steps while he walks around and helps.

"You've cracked an egg before, yeah?" Harry asks, nudging Louis in the side like they're old friends and startling him out of his thoughts.

"Um, no. My mum never let me do it, didn't really let me in the kitchen either." Louis states, chuckling. Harry laughs, his dimple popping on his cheek. He steps closer and Louis shifts uncomfortably, hoping he's being subtle when he glances at the table. He's just smiling happily at Louis, checking his phone now and again so Louis thinks small amounts of flirting won't hurt.

"Well, first things first, you wanna wash your hands. There's a sink there," Harry says, seemingly oblivious to Louis' state of paranoia. Louis nods and walks over to the sink, running his hands under the water and squirting some soap on his hands, when he rinses them off and dries them before making his way back to his station.

"Okay, so...eggs," He says, looking at Harry helplessly. He's seen it done countless times, but he's a hopeless cook, and he can see himself frantically attempting to pick out shells in the near future. Harry smiles and picks up an egg, hitting it against the side of the counter and then breaking it apart over the bowl.

"It's pretty simple, you just have to be careful of the shells." Harry explains.

"I'll let you do the other two. Doesn't matter if you mess up," Harry continues.

"Alright," Louis sighs, picking up the egg and knocking it against the counter like Harry did, only for it to crack all the way open and fall on the floor.

"Well, fuck," He mutters, bending down to clumsily scoop up the yolks leaking into the crevices in the tile. Harry laughs into his hand as Louis throws the yolk into the bin.

"You have to be gentle when you crack them."

"You didn't say that, in my defense. Believe me when I say I don't know shit," Louis says.

 _I can't cook but I'll give you rugburn_ is what he wants to say.

Harry gives him a blinding dimpled smile full of white white teeth and rainbows and hands Louis another egg.

"Here, just tap it till it cracks,"

"Tap. Gentle," Louis says slowly and he begins to lightly tap the egg at the edge of the bowl.

"A little harder," Harry says after Louis has hit it at least five times and it hadn't broken.

"Little faster. Lot harder," He repeats, quiet, when Louis continues to tap too lightly. Louis does as Harry says, jumping slightly when it finally breaks.

"There you go," Harry cheers, instructing him to pull the shells apart and let the yolk drop into the bowl. Louis carefully lets the egg drop into the bowl, only getting two tiny pieces of shell in the bowl.

"Er," he says, staring down at his failure.

Semi-failure.

"If that happens just grab a spoon and dig it out." Harry instructs, grabbing a spoon and handing it to Louis. Louis does as told, his tongue poking between his lips in concentration and he scoops out the shells. He looks up at Harry when he's got them out, seeing the boy smiling at him proudly.

"Good, good. Now you've just got to do the last one," He says, picking another egg from the carton. Louis repeats his actions, this time not getting any shells in the bowl. He cheers for himself silently, racking his brain for the next step that Harry had explained earlier.

"Now you just add a bit of salt and pepper, yah not too much. Then cut up the ham and veggies." Harry says, nodding his head to the supplies.

"Now that, I can do. Whenever me and my b-mates cook, they assign me to the bloody cutting board. And you know why?" Louis rambles picking up a knife and lining up his preferred veggies.

"Why?" Harry asks, grinning at the boy.

"'Cause I'm good with my hands," He answers cheekily.

"Thought you'd be better with your mouth." Harry mutters, his eyes going wide after he says it. Louis curses and nearly nicks his finger with the knife, biting the inside of his cheek hard. Harry coughs awkwardly, shifting his weight.

"Um, when you're done with that you can add it to the bowl." Louis nods and continues dicing the vegetables, weary as Harry shuffles away to another table.

He pouts to himself, he should have cracked a joke about just how good he was with his mouth, or about his sassing skills or something.

After he dumps the veggies into the bowl, he has no idea what to do, so he shifts awkwardly at his table and glances around at others' progress. Almost everyone is done and waiting, Harry helping the few stragglers before heading back to the front of the room

"Anyone who's ready to use the stoves can go ahead and do so, I'll be around helping anyone who needs it," He says, smiling at the group. When he gets a few lost looks back he smiles more.

"Set the stove to medium heat and put a bit of butter on the pan and sides so it won't stick. Then slowly pour in the bowl. When it looks mainly done you flip one of the halves over the other." When he's finished, people begin to get back to work, clanging pans echoing in Louis' ears. He jumps when Harry sidles up next to him again.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," He says.

"No worries, I'm use to fit boys complimenting my mouth," Louis shrugs.

"Are you, though?" Harry asks, beaming.

"Mhhm," Louis hums, smirking slightly as he butters the pan. Harry grins and bites his lip.

"Hey, turn the flame down a bit, eggs cook quick," He says, snapping out of his flirty daze as soon as he sees Louis crank the knob high.

"But it will take long," Louis pouts, but does as he says.

"It won't," Harry chuckles, glancing around to see if anyone else in the room is stuck.

They aren't.

They all are happily cooking their omelets on medium heat.

Louis pours his mixture into the skillet once the butter has melted, peering down as the eggs fill the pan.

"It won't cook any faster if you stare at it," Harry's voice comes from right next to his ear. Louis starts, his eyes wide as the flick up to Harry's face.

"Why not?" Louis replies, raising his eyebrows as his heart pounds a little harder.

"Some psychological reason I don't care to explain," Harry responds, shrugging. Louis wonders how ridiculous he looks, staring up at this gorgeous boy only inches from his face.

"How long is it going to take?" Is what Louis says instead of asking politely if he can suck the pretty cooking instructors cock.

"Few minutes," Harry answers. "You're gonna need to add the cheese right before you fold."

Louis nods, his eyes flickering from Harry's pretty pink lips to his pretty green eyes.

He's almost glad Aiden's here to keep him in check.

Almost.

He _really_ wouldn't mind pushing this boy into the counter and fucking him. He's so caught up in the image that he forgets to check the eggs, and before he knows it Harry is nudging him frantically.

"It's going to burn soon if you don't turn the flame down and fold it." Harry says. Louis quickly turns his attention back to the burner, reaching for a stray bowl of shredded cheese. He sprinkles the cheese over the omelet, turns down the heat and folds over the left half. He congratulates himself silently while Harry does out loud, even though his eggs are a bit deformed. But, it's better than on fire so he gives himself a pat on the back, letting the eggs finish before taking it out of the pan and setting it on the plate.

"And now you can make breakfast," Harry cheers.

"If I can get out of bed," Louis responds, poking at the omelet. Harry laughs and nods in agreement, shrugging.

"I get it. But, I heard omelets taste _excellent_ after sex."

It's really just _instinct_ for Louis to reply with a sexual comment back.

"For the best I learned then, have to make them breakfast in bed since they'll have trouble walking."

Harry grins, wetting his lip and opening his mouth to respond before he decides against it and salutes Louis temporary farewell, and makes his way back to the front.

"Alright it looks like everyone is done, you can all try your omelets, see how they taste and then we will move on to some other breakfast foods." Harry says to the class, clapping his hands together when he finishes.

Louis sighs and hunched over his table. It's likely that breakfast will be his new favorite meal.

***

After his first cooking class he says goodbye to Harry and gets a cheeky smile and wink in return. He follows Aiden to the car, hoping his face isn't red. Aiden talks about how great Louis did the whole way home, finally shutting up and telling Louis he has to go to the office when they finally get home, giving him a kiss on the cheek and I love you before heading off.

Louis locks himself in the bedroom as soon as he's sure he's left, considering a furious wank but opting for a furious phone call. He jumps on the bed and pulls out his phone quickly punching in his best mate's number and ringing him up.

"Zayn," He says before his mate can even get out the first syllable of 'hello'.

"I may have done something really stupid. Like, multiple stupid things, actually. Idiotic."

"Is this really any different than every other day?" Is Zayn's reply. Louis ignores him and cuts straight to the chase, fiddling with the blanket.

"I got engaged to Aiden and it is very likely that I'm going to fuck my cooking instructor in the very near future."

"Okay," Zayn replies, Louis can hear the sounds of pencil on paper and can only hope Zayn is drawing Louis with a particularly pretty boy on his knees.

"Zayn, did you even hear me?" Louis whines, kicking a stray pillow off the mattress in frustration.

"Bro, you barely like Aiden, why would you get engaged to him?" Zayn sighs, the background noise stopping.

"I-there was a lot of people," Louis attempts defensively.

"Bro," Zayn groans, probably throwing himself onto the couch.

"And he signed me up for these cooking classes, right? As some sort of stupid engagement present thing, and the instructor is fucking gorgeous and he kept implying that he wanted me and now I'm screwed," Louis finishes.

"Are you gonna fuck him?" Zayn asks.

"Probably," Louis answers honestly, defeated. "If he initiates it."

"Just break it off with Aiden," Zayn suggests, shrugging his shoulders even if Louis can't see.

"How?" Louis asks.

"Talk to him, it's gonna be hard but you need to do it." Louis buries his head into a pillow.

"You're right, Z, but I don't think I can," He admits.

"Why not?" Zayn rebuttals, hearing Louis groan.

"I'm not confrontational," Louis says, rolling his eyes when Zayn snorts.

"With him. And like, he's good for me, I'd never have to worry about debt and eviction and shit."

"So you're staying with him because he's a sugar daddy?" Zayn deadpans.

"I'm daddy," Louis hisses into the phone.

"Great, so you live a completely unhappy personal life fucking other people who aren't your husband at the risk of having to pay bills," Zayn says, ignoring him.

"What's so wrong with that?" Louis mutters, even if he knows how much that makes him sound like a whore.

"It's just risky, Lou," Zayn says, softer. "What happens if he finds out, and dumps you? You'll have nowhere to go and no money of your own."

"I don't have money of my own _now_ , I don't have a job, I don't have my own car, I don't have _anything_ of my own." Louis moans, feeling stupid.

"It's a hell of a time to start working for that stuff then, Lou. You know I'll always back you up, but I'd rather it not be in the midst of a divorce," Zayn says.

"I don't think I can do it." Louis whispers, closing his eyes.

"This is the part where I say 'if you don't tell Aiden, I will' and really, it wouldn't be that shitty of a thing to say. But I'm not going to, only because it's your life and you need to break things off on your own terms. Make the right decision, babe."

"Will you come over and cuddle me?" Louis asks miserably, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to his body.

"Find your boy toy for that," Zayn says.

"Bro," Louis whines, pouting into the phone. Zayn sighs.

"Won't Aiden think something if he walks in on us snuggled up in your bed?"

"He's at work for like, a while." Louis replies, he doesn't think Aiden would think anything of it anyways. Zayn sighs, again, and relents.

"Be over in ten, babe."

"Thanks, love you," Louis chirps, hanging up. He scrambles out of bed to make a relaxing batch of tea. When Zayn arrives Louis has two cups ready and is already in bed waiting.

"Oh, Zayn dear, I've waited so long," He wails dramatically when Zayn pushes the door open, raising an eyebrow as Louis jokingly lets his legs fall open.

"Really? Because I have a feeling if I were to fuck you right now I wouldn't have to prep you," Zayn snorts, crawling onto the bed. Louis sticks his tongue out and presents Zayn his cuppa.

"I'll spill it on your sweater," He grumbles.

"Sure you will babes," Zayn agrees, taking the cuppa.

"So how's everything? I'd love to hear about your fairytale relationship, since mine is crashing and burning," Louis says bitterly. Zayn shakes his head and pulls Louis into his side.

"Pez is good, was wondering when you'd come over and play FIFA with her." Louis drops his head into Zayn's shoulder, thankful for his mate dealing with him even when he's being a dick.

"Tell her to ring me anytime, I'm unemployed," He jokes half-heartedly.

"Have you thought about going back to uni?" Zayn asks, taking a sip of his tea.

"Sure, but I can't afford it. Already got a decent amount of student loans racked up." Louis shrugs.

"If you went back and then got a good job those loans wouldn't matter much." Zayn says, his voice soft.

"Can you believe I'm twenty-six and I haven't got a college degree," Louis snorts, inhaling sharply.

"A lot of people don't," Zayn replies, stroking Louis' hair off his forehead.

"And they're doing just about as good as me, yeah? Look, you've got a degree and a salary and a good relationship and probably a hundred insanely attractive babies in your future, and all I've got is fucking Aiden and cooking classes. D'ya know I can make an omelet now?"

"Everyone's different babes, if you want all of those things you said I have then work for them, you could have so much Lou, and you'll have to make me one sometime so I can try it." Zayn sighs. Louis slumps, defeated and buries his face further into Zayn's neck.

"Okay," Is all he says in response. Zayn kisses his forehead and sets his tea on the nightstand, pulling Louis down farther on the bed to cuddle him up. Zayn smells like fruity perfume which Louis strongly suspects is Perrie's, but it's calming nonetheless. He snuggles into Zayn's chest and sighs, his lips turned down and his brain running through his excuse for a life.

"You're fine. You're doing fine," Zayn says after a long moment.

"I suck," Louis whispers, closing his eyes tight.

" _Louis_. You can get out of this, trust me," Zayn repeats.

"I-I feel so helpless like I can't fucking do anything," Louis confesses.

"Why? You can kip with me and Pez while you get back on your feet, we've got an extra bedroom," Zayn says. Louis knows that, he knows he has friends that would take him in if he needed, but he doesn't want to be a burden.

"Louis, I'd much rather have you around constantly annoying and cockblocking me than watch you struggle," Zayn adds, reading the expression on his face.

"Thanks, Zayn," Louis whispers, cracking a small smile.

"Love ya," Zayn says, smacking a kiss to the top of his head.

"Love you too," Louis replies.

"So how about that omelet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis most definitely is _not_ looking forward to his next cooking class. He does, however, thank God with all he's worth that Aiden can't fit it in his work schedule to go with him.

When Aiden drops him off he gives him a quick kiss on the lips and jumps out of the car, walking into the building with a small sway of his hips. He had subtly squeezed into his tightest jeans, hems rolled and his most precious assets - arse and ankles - on full display. His shirt is just a flimsy piece of fabric that shows off his tattoos and counts enough to be a shirt.

He shrugs off the zip-up he'd worn to deter suspicions as soon as Aiden's car has disappeared from the curb, and struts confidently inside the building. He's early again, but this time Harry is here this time and no one else is, Louis thinks the universe hates him. Or loves him he hasn't decided.

The commercial kitchen is abandoned, but Louis can see him sitting in his office through the open door, his legs stretched out to rest on his desk and his nose buried in a catalog. He walks closer and peaks in, he's probably looking at some cat fancy catalog. He taps lightly on the doorframe after he sees that it is, in fact, a children's toy magazine.

"Oh hi, Louis," Harry smiles, setting the magazine down and putting his feet back on the floor.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm a bit early, I had to hitch a ride with my mate," He lies.

"It's fine, means you can help me set up," Harry responds, standing from his desk. Louis offers a cheeky smile and nods.

"If 'set up' is code for sucking you off, I'm in," He blurts. Harry trips and nearly brains himself at that, catching the side of the desk to keep himself upright and it would be fucking hilarious if it wasn't for the fact Louis really wants to do it. He blinks a few times, then clears his throat awkwardly. Louis' about to apologize for being too forward when Harry starts speaking.

"Tell you what, you make an ace quesadilla for me during today's lesson, and we can go for a drink after. Even though it'll be 11:30 in the morning," He compromises, flushing.

"Alright, but one question, what's a quesadilla?"

***

The tension is clear during the entire lesson, enough to where Louis burns two quesadillas before he successfully makes one and presents it to Harry.

"So I have a feelin' you have a very posh car you are going to be driving me in to get those drinks," Is what Louis says as he hands the plate over to Harry.

"Define 'posh'," Harry says slowly, curiously lifting the tortilla up to his face.

"Fuck me on the hood of your car' posh." Louis states.

"Charming," Harry snorts, taking a giant bite of the quesadilla in his hand, calling garbled farewells to the people gathering their things and filing out (Louis is not endeared).

"Alas, you've succeeded. But you have to help me clean up," He says when he's finished.

Louis sighs dramatically but can't help the small smile that makes its way onto his lips. The stations are mostly clean, since all the people in the class have washed up as per Harry's gentle instructions, so they're done in less than twenty minutes. When they finish Harry gathers up his things and sets a hand on Louis' lower back, leading him out to his car. Louis bites the inside of his lip to fight a smile.

"Oh, by the way, I've had the same shitty Chrysler since I was eighteen. Hope it's not a turn-off," Harry says as they round the corner to the back parking lot.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? This is your _shitty Chrysler_?" Louis practically hisses, staring at the car in front of him.

"Well, it's no Porsche. I had no idea how high your expectations were," Harry defends, tapping lightly on the shiny white hood.

"You have a fucking Chrysler 300, this is a car you fuck on," Louis states, looking from Harry to the car. Harry rolls his eyes.

"I am not rich, Louis Tomlinson. I bought it used with every penny I made working in secondary, and for the record, my stepdad still paid for most of it. Graduation present," He says.

"You're not rich, just well off?" Louis hums, running a hand over the car.

"My mum occasionally gives me money for hookers," Harry deadpans.

"Thought you'd be more of the stripper kind of guy." Louis says seriously.

"I do fancy a good lap dance," Harry answers, winking and opening Louis' door.

"I have to say I'm better on a pole," Louis retorts, slipping into the car.

"Think you're taking the wrong class then, mate," Harry says before slamming the door shut and rounding the car to the other side.

"Maybe I just need someone to practice on," Louis shrugs when Harry seats himself in the drivers side.

"My great grandmother is still alive," Harry says, twisting the key in the ignition in a way that, Louis is ashamed to say, makes him squirm.

"Make sure to ask her if I can use her great grandson to practice my lap dancing skill," Louis snorts. Harry grins in Louis' direction and sticks his tongue between his teeth.

"Will definitely do," He says, pulling out of the car park smoothly.

"So where are you taking me?" Louis asks, pressing every button he can find.

"Just a pub a few streets away. I don't know if you want a drink, but I'm craving something fruity," Harry answers, wincing when Louis accidentally switches on the radio, Lady Gaga filling the car on full blast.

"Nice taste," Louis nods, turning the volume down.

"In drinks or sexy music?" Harry asks, eyes hardly focused on the road.

"Yes," Louis nods, smirking. His hands look really nice wrapped around the wheel, and although Louis is confident his mind is positively reeling. He watching Harry, the way his eyes flick over the road and to Louis, his big, big hands on the wheel, his tight jeans, his fucking hair. He can't wait to hear what he sounds like when he comes.

At the thought, he crosses and uncrosses his legs, then remembers he's not actually supposed to be here right now (which is as ridiculous as it sounds, because at what point in anyone's life are they not meant to be with the mesmerizing man that is Harry Styles).

Sure he has a fiancée, sure he's not meant to cheat on said fiancée but really, Louis has no willpower when it comes to pretty boys with nice cars. He does, however, text Aiden that he's going out with mates. Aiden will probably read it and smile while Louis' got his tongue down another man's throat, yet since he's quite a terrible person, he doesn't feel guilty.

They arrive at the pub just as Louis is texting Zayn that he may or may not be about to fuck Harry in the near future.

' **use protection x ;P** ' is Zayn's response, but Louis thinks there's probably a message about morality and breaking innocent hearts somewhere in there. He can't seem to find the will to care as he climbs out of the car and Harry slips his hand into Louis'. Louis stares down at their fingers and hums as they enter the pub, quiet and nearly abandoned at the early hour.

"What would you like?" Harry asks, leading Louis to the bar.

"Whatever gets me laid -I mean drunk - fastest," Louis responds cheekily.

"You're a menace," Harry chuckles, turning to the bartender and ordering a cocktail and rum and coke. Louis nods his assent. The bartender starts to make their drinks and the two boys take a seat at the bar.

"So," Louis starts.

"Cooking instructor during the week, pimp on weekends. Do you do anything else?"

"Victoria's Secret model," Harry tells, thanking the bartender when she sets down their drinks.

"I'm serious," Louis chuckles, nudging Harry lightly.

"Alright, I'm a marriage counselor," Harry states, wrapping his hands around the base of his drink. Louis nearly chokes.

"You're kidding," He says, thinking Harry's just being crude, but then he remembers he doesn't actually know about his miserable relationship.

"No, I have an office downtown and clients on Monday thru Thursday." Harry replies.

"Oh," Louis responds stupidly, downing about half of his drink.

"Yah, what do you do?" Harry asks, taking a sip of his own drink. There are a hundred excusable things Louis could say if Harry knew he was with Aiden, but instead, he's either got to lie or admit he's an unemployed burnout.

"I wanna be a drama teacher, but schools never been for me." Louis responds, bypassing the question.

"So...still in uni," Harry guesses, seeming to have misunderstood the second part of Louis' answer.

"No, I was, but it got too much and I couldn't afford the books and that, so I'm taking a gap," Louis elaborates, mostly telling the truth. He's been taking a gap for almost two years now, but he doesn't think Harry needs to know. Harry nods, satisfied and seemingly not put off.

"Drama's really cool, though. I think you'd do really good in that area," He says earnestly.

"Thanks," Louis blushes, looking up at Harry. They talk easily, somehow moving straight from the extensive sexual innuendos to refreshing conversation.

Louis manages to finish off both his and Harry's drinks in record time. Harry laughs at all of Louis' jokes, head thrown back clapping like a seal kind of laugh, and even tries to tell some horrid knock-knock joke.

Eventually, when the laughter dies down and they're in the middle of a heated debate on the importance of silverware, Louis gets a text from Aiden asking when he'll be back. Something about a movie and takeaway and wedding planning. And he should really like, go home. He should, but. He really, seriously, regrettably is going to tell Harry he has to leave, but when he looks up Harry is looking at him just _so_ , his eyes so hungry Louis' jeans tighten in the slightest. He sends Aiden a quick text that he will be back in an hour or so and switches off his phone and looks back up at Harry.

"Care to accompany me to the loo?"

***

Louis pushes Harry up against the door and knocks his legs apart, grabbing a fist full of curls and pulling Harry down to attack his pretty pretty lips. It's all a haze of clashing teeth and tongues and strawberry-flavored chapstick, and Louis has Harry a writhing mess only a minute into the kiss. Harry's hands are on Louis' arse, gripping the flesh hard as he rocks their hips together, making Louis have to stand on his toes.

"God," Louis pants into Harry's mouth, who then does...something with his tongue that has Louis literally dropping to his knees. Harry lets out a moan, staring down at Louis as the boy works on his jeans.

"You don't have to-" Harry starts, but then Louis manages to yank his jeans halfway down his thighs and starts mouthing wetly at his semi through his pants.

"Fuck," Harry hisses, grabbing at Louis' hair.

"While I've thoroughly enjoyed snogging you, Harry Styles, I needed your cock in my mouth an hour ago," He says while pulling down his briefs and taking him into his hand. He's huge, dick hot and heavy in Louis' fist. Louis can't wait to make him cry just from sucking him off. He tongues at the head, relishing in the noises Harry is making above him just from that little bit of contact.

"Fuck, you're so tiny," Harry groans, his eyes hooded as he stares down at the boy. Louis shoots him a glare, hoping it says something like _I will either bite your dick off or leave you here or both_ and not _I want to ravish you until you can't see straight_. He's not sure any of those works through so he just takes all of Harry's cock into his mouth in one go.

" _Fucking_. Oh, shit," Harry hisses, his head knocking against the door and his fingers tightening in Louis' hair. Louis laughs around Harry's cock, pulling back and starting to find a rhythm. Louis may not be the one getting head, but he / _oves_ sucking cock. He loves the heavyweight and slight tinge of salt on his tongue and the aching jaw that comes with it. And God he loves the way Harry is falling apart above him.

He swallows Harry down messily, getting him wet and listening to him groan as he pulls off before repeating the process, over and over.

"Louis," Harry moans when Louis takes him all the way down again but doesn't do anything. He sucks harshly, the muscles of his throat fluttering around the head as he breathes hard through his nose. Harry's thighs start to tremble, his hands tightening in Louis' hair.

"Lou," He whimpers, thrusting weakly and making him sputter. Louis grabs his thighs and pins them to the door so he can't move. He pulls back so he can breathe properly, pressing his tongue into Harry's slit briefly. Harry whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut as his head moves from side to side, any control he had over himself gone.

"Louis, I'm..." He whines, and that's all Louis needs to hear before he pulls his mouth off and rapidly starts jerking him in his hand, his cock positioned directly in front of his face. Harry whines, his hips jerking as he comes all over Louis' hand and even getting some on Louis' cheek. Louis runs his tongue over his lip to catch a drop that landed there, stroking Harry through it.

"Jesus Christ." Harry pants, pulling Louis up and pulling him into a kiss.

"Was that the best head you've ever gotten or what," Louis says, surprised by the roughness of his own voice.

"Or what," Harry replies, making Louis hit him in the chest.

"Kidding, 10 out of 10, definitely." Louis digs his boner into Harry's thigh, sighing at the pressure that the slight friction relieves.

"You don't have to return the favor, but I mean...I _r_ _eally_ enjoyed sucking you off," He says.

"Really liked sucking you off," Louis repeats, rutting against Harry's thigh.

"Yeah?" Harry manages, bending his head to nip at Louis' neck. Louis whines, arching his neck to give Harry better access, his hips moving against the boy. It's only when he realizes Harry's halfway through sucking a bruise that he jumps back suddenly. Harry looks at him in bewilderment, his eyes wide. He panics when he sees the faint mark already blooming in the mirror, hurrying to adjust his hard-on.

"Fuck, sorry. I...should go," He says.

"Go? What, why?" Harry asks, taking a step closer to the panicking boy.

"Sorry," Louis repeats as an answer. "I'll see you Tuesday, yeah?"

"Um, next class is Saturday." Harry corrects, still looking confused.

"Right." Louis laughs nervously, thumbing at the bruise.

"Louis are-" Harry begins to say but Louis is already turning around and running out the door. He hisses swear words to himself and gauges how he's supposed to get home, since he figures sheepishly walking back to the bathroom and asking for a ride is not quite a viable option. He could take a bus, and stop at the store to get some concealer for the love bite. He nods to himself, dragging his feet as he makes his way to the nearest stop.

He hops on the first bus that comes, swiping his card and taking a seat in the middle. His half-hard dick is probably noticeable, and the lovebite even more so. He feels so fucking stupid, he has a fucking protocol for this shit, no marks, no feelings, no shit to bite you in the arse. And he feels so guilty, leaving Harry wide-eyed and flustered in a public bathroom without explanation, didn't even pay his half of the drink bill. Fuck, why is he such a fuck up?

He finds himself getting off the bus closer to Zayn's flat than his own, foregoing the makeup he intended to buy and fighting tears the whole walk to his building. He uses the key Zayn gave him to get into the building and walks up the three flights of stairs to Zayn's door. It's unlocked.

He pushes it open and his eyes dart to find Zayn, passed out on his couch. He pads over to the sleeping boy, toeing off his shoes and climbing on top of the lad, making himself as small as possible. Zayn grumbles out a few swear words, shoving at him and his eyes furrowing together, confused. Louis makes a small hurt noise and latches onto the boy's chest, burying his head into the crook of Zayn's neck.

"Whassat?" Zayn slurs, his eyelids fluttering open.

"I need a cuddle," Louis whimpers, feeling tears prickle his eyes. God, he's _so stupid_.

"When did you get here? What happened?" Zayn asks blearily, finally beginning to comprehend his surroundings.

"I'm stupid, I'm so so stupid." Louis hisses, shaking his head.

"Babe, what happened?" Zayn repeats, smoothing a hand over Louis' hair. Louis stretches his neck to show the bruise, faint but obvious.

"Did the cooking instructor give you that?" Zayn asks softly.

"I-it's not his fault, he didn't _know_ , but that's exactly the problem, innit? He seems to...I think he's actually interested in me, and now I'll be crushing two fucking people's hearts," Louis mutters.

"Louis, you can't have both, you have to pick which one you want. A married life or a hookup." Zayn sighs.

"I didn't come here so you could patronize me, Zayn," Louis snaps.

"I'm not trying to patronize you, I'm trying to save you from hurting yourself and both guys." Zayn retorts, his hand still in Louis' hair.

"It's not even the mark, you know. I could cover it up easily, Aiden would never know. But the fact that Harry...felt the need to, and it's just one more thing I'm hiding, it's fucking overwhelming. I think I lose either way," Louis rambles.

"You're a catch babes, even if Harry doesn't want you after you break it off with Aiden you could get someone else easily." Zayn counters.

"If you saw Harry, you wouldn't want him slipping through your fingers just because of your idiocy, trust me," Louis snorts.

"Take it a step at a time then, break it off with Aiden then work on Harry," Zayn suggests.

"He's not gonna want me if he figures out he's my mistress," Louis whines.

"He's a sugar daddy," Zayn corrects, sitting up, making Louis groan.

"He is, though. He has this gorgeous car and he's a marriage counselor-they make bank, apparently," Louis sighs, fiddling with his phone. Aiden's consistent texts are burning through his palm.

"He's a marriage counselor?" Zayn snorts.

"I know, right?" Louis groans. His phone buzzes again.

' **Is Italian okay? xxxx'** Is what it reads. He quickly sends his agreement, patting Zayn's shoulder.

"I best be off. Aiden's blowing up my phone," He sighs. Zayn catches his wrist as he stands to get his shoes on.

"Louis, please talk to him," Zayn pleads.

"I will," Louis promises, although it's empty. Zayn must know because he drops Louis' hand with a deep sigh, pushing himself off the couch and leaving the room.

Louis physically feels his stomach sink as he watches him retreat, spinning and having to refrain from slamming the door on his way out. He walks angrily down the stairs, pushing open the door and wiping at his eyes harshly. He knows he put himself in this position, but he can't help feeling like the world is out to get him. He walks down the road with his hands stuffed in his pockets, kicking at the loose pieces of sidewalk and trying his best to keep tears out of his eyes.

When he finally reaches his flat he's breathless, slumping in the elevator up to his floor. He's halfway up the elevator when he realizes he forgot to get something for the lovebite. He curses, hitching the collar of his hoodie higher to cover it to the best of his ability. He racks his brain to see if there might be some concealer in the bathroom from when the girls stayed over and practically sprints to the bathroom to look. He digs through the cabinets frantically, not even sure whether or not Aiden's home.

He manages to find a half-empty bottle and slaps some over the lovebite, smearing it into his skin till it's nothing but clear skin. He breathes a sigh of relief, jumping when he hears the front door slam shut and dropping it back into the drawer with a loud clatter. He bites his lip, hearing Aiden call out to him from the kitchen. He glances at himself in the mirror one last time, trying not to look like he just gave head followed by a mental breakdown. He calmly walks out of the bathroom and makes his way into the kitchen where Aiden greets him with a kiss.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got us pasta and soup to share, oh, and I rented that new war movie-"

"Aiden," Louis cuts him off on an impulse, taking into consideration what Zayn has been telling him. There are a lot of things he should say ( _I don't love you. I've slept with other people. I need to break off the engagement_ ), but instead, he goes with:

"You look nice today."

Aiden beams, stepping closer to Louis.

"Thank you,"

Louis offers a weak smile, his arms slumping at his sides.

"Do you wanna pop in the film and I'll grab the food?" Aiden asks, still smiling. Still making Louis feel like shit.

"Sure, but can't promise I won't fall asleep fives minutes in," He jokes feebly, taking the DVD from Aiden's waiting hand.

"Just as long as you don't get soup everywhere," Aiden chuckles. Louis ducks out of the room, fiddling with the movie player until he manages to hook it up correctly. He slides the movie in and grabs the remote, flopping down onto the couch and sighing.

He shuffles to the side of the couch when Aiden enters the room with the plated takeaway, his eyes glued to the opening credits. Aiden hands over Louis' plate and takes a seat next to him on the couch. Louis sighs inwardly and picks at his food, shifting uncomfortably when Aiden wiggles under his arm.

He contemplates another attempt at having their much-needed talk but ends up gnawing on his knuckle every time he opens his mouth to speak. At one point during the movie (quite a shitty film, he notes), he receives a text from Zayn. ' **lou. tell him** '. Louis doesn't respond, but he promises himself he will. He will.

***

When Saturday rolls around Louis still hasn't gotten the courage to tell Aiden and still had a midday wank to the thought of Harry's cock in his mouth while Aiden was at work. He still strolls into his class with a lot less pep in his step, wearing an old sweatshirt that completely swallows him, his fading bruise shaming his neck.

He's early, again.

Meaning only Harry is here, reading a bridesmaid magazine with a ridiculous headscarf on.

He lingers out in the main room, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stares at the oblivious boy. He needs to talk to him, he'd much rather bend him over the desk and fuck him but, like, adult shit and stuff.

Finally, after a few deep breaths and a lot of self-reassurance, he taps on the open doorframe once again, this time with intent. Harry looked up over his magazine, his eyebrows raising up practically to his hairline when he saw Louis.

"Hey, I. I know I proper scared you off, or whatever, but can we talk? Please?" He asks quietly.

"Um, yah, yah sure," Harry says, coughing as he sets the magazine down on his desk.

"First off, I'm really sorry about running out on you. That was really shitty, I've just-been thinking a lot and it all just hit me and I needed to breathe. I like, really enjoyed being with you, but it was...a complete mistake. All of it. And it can't happen again. I'm sorry," Louis rambles, stumbling over his words foolishly. Harry slowly nods his head, standing from his seat and moving over to the door, closing it gently and locking it. Louis' lips fall open, his feet shuffling awkwardly as Harry turns around.

"Why'd you run off?" Harry asks, moving over to the window and shutting the blinds. Louis stares at him, his lips curling into some sort of feeble excuse, but Harry's talking again before he can make a sound.

"Is it because you didn't want me?" He asks, chewing on his lip almost innocently.

"I-no um, you're like incredibly fit and your dick is like, _wow_ , but-" Louis stutters, scratching the back of his neck. Harry's getting closer, and all of the confidence and willpower Louis had built up is deteriorating. His lips are really very plush.

"But I can't," Louis manages to say, taking in a sharp breath as Harry steps right in front of him. He doesn't back himself into the wall, he's not that much of a cliche, but he does avert his eyes from Harry's strangely intense gaze. Louis wonders if he knows what he looks like.

"I get it," Harry states, his hands coming to rest on Louis' hips.

"You really don't," Louis argues weakly, but he's already given up and both of them know it.

"I don't," Harry agrees, his voice just over a whisper as he attaches their lips together.

Want burns in Louis' gut as soon as their mouth's fit to one another, and he can't bring himself to admit that he knew he would lose this fight before it even began. His hands find Harry's hair all on their own, tugging and pulling little moans from the taller boy. Harry knocks his hood off of his hair, hands roaming up and down his sides.

"Fuck why are you so stupidly fit?" Louis hisses, pushing Harry back till he hit the desk. Harry hoists himself up onto the surface, laughing breathlessly as he pulls Louis between his legs.

"Want you to fuck me," Harry mutters, rocking his hips against Louis' making them both groan. Louis' breath hitches, his lip catching on Harry's teeth and that is it. He threads his fingers through his hair and fiercely tips his head back so he can lick deep into his mouth. Harry whimpers into the kiss, his own tongue poking into Louis' mouth and running over every inch he could touch.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Styles?" Louis pants, smirking as he hitches up the hem of Harry's shirt and presses his thumbs hard into his hip bones. Harry grins, his own hands running over Louis' arms.

"Yes but, priorities."

Louis responds by kissing him again, hiking his shirt further up his torso and revealing more dark ink spattered across his smooth skin.

"Fuck, you need to be naked, now." Louis groans, ripping at Harry's clothes. Harry chuckles as he sheds his layers, shaking his curls free of his headscarf and tugging his shirt over his head. Louis' eyes run over his bare chest hungrily, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Harry makes a noise and kisses the side of Louis' mouth before tilting his head back, silently begging for Louis to mark him. Louis lunges at the chance, swirling his tongue over the patch of skin as he sucks. His hands roam as he works on the bruise, eventually finding the outline of Harry's hard cock trapped underneath his zipper and pressing down teasingly with his palm. Harry gasps, bucking his hips up into Louis' hand.

"Can never wait 'til you're at home, can you?" Louis teases, pushing the heel of his hand down in slow, tantalizing circles.

"Haven't offered to take me home," Harry rebuttals, his head thrown back. Louis swallows dryly, nipping at the column of Harry's throat simply to occupy his mouth. The pretty little noises he makes are reason enough as well, he supposes. Harry's hands move down to work on Louis' trousers as Louis continues to suck and nibble on Harry's neck. Louis swats him away though, for the time being, only because he's more turned on than he's been in _months_ and any sort of friction will have him coming in seconds.

"Louis," Harry whines, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Louis hums an acknowledgment, fitting his mouth to the jut of Harry's collarbone and popping the button on his insanely tight jeans. Harry lets out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a hiss when Louis grips him through his briefs.

Louis lifts his head and licks the inseam of Harry's tightly shut lips teasingly, feeling the hot weight of his cock in his hand.

Harry breaks away from Louis' mouth to tuck his head into Louis' neck, already panting hard. Louis feels too hot in his clothes, Harry's roaming hands leaving trails of fire on his skin. Harry goes for his trousers again, trying to get to Louis' cock.

"Harry," Louis mutters as the boy grabs at his cock, pressed hard against his zipper.

"Please," Harry whines, looking up at Louis with big green eyes. Louis just groans and thrusts his hips into Harry's hand, unable to deny himself anymore. Harry kisses his neck and drags down his trousers and pants in one, getting a hand around Louis fast.

"Fuck," Louis breathes, his fingers twisted into the baby hairs at the base of Harry's neck. Harry hums happily as he works his hand over Louis. Louis finds himself falling further into Harry if that's possible, and he's pulling at his hair so mindlessly hard it probably hurts, but who's complaining. Harry is making the prettiest noises into Louis' shoulder like it's his cock being touched. Harry keeps jerking Louis off firmly before suddenly his shoulder is cold and his cock is abandoned and Harry is pushing his jeans down his legs.

"What are you doing?" Louis gasps.

"I've got big hands," Is all he says, shrugging as he tugs Louis closer and takes _both_ of their cocks in one hand.

Jesus.

"Christ Harry," Louis breaths, digging his nails into Harry's shoulder. Harry grunts in response, his free hand heavy on the back of Louis' neck.

He jerks them off together slow, the drag tight and almost to dry but still so fucking perfect. Harry pants into Louis' shoulder, the condensation of his breath almost enough to soak through his sleeve. Precome starts to leak from Louis' slit, Harry swirls his thumb over it making Louis moan.

The friction becomes less dry as Harry tugs the both of them off, their mixed precome making each stroke pleasantly slicker, but Louis' too far gone to notice the difference anyway. His hands go to Harry's hair again, tugging on it harshly to bring their lips together again. Harry's mouth is wet and bitten, and the kiss is nothing but desperately clashing teeth and tongues. Harry's hand pick up the pace, pulling sounds from both of them.

After a few more rough strokes Louis comes without warning, letting out an embarrassing noise he'd rather not admit to. Harry moans loud enough to cover it up, his hand still moving over both of them as he chases his own orgasm. Louis collapses forward and pants into his shoulder, relishing in the noises he's hearing. Harry comes with a high pitched whimper over his hand and Louis cock, making the boy shiver. Louis seeks out his mouth, messily pressing his own to his spit-slick lips. Harry falls into it, letting Louis lick into his mouth.

"That was so good," Harry pants, pressing fleeting kisses to Louis' lips and jaw. Louis laughs breathlessly, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"You don't happen to have a napkin, do you, Curly," He asks, his fingers still tracing the expanse of smooth skin on Harry's chest.

"Drawer, somewhere." Harry answers, still looking a bit out of it. Louis manages to dig up a couple of tissues without dripping jizz on their discarded clothes, and for being in a post-coital haze he considers that a fair success. Harry is leaning against the desk with his cock out still so Louis tucks him back into his pants and zips him up.

"Bit helpless, mate. However will you work a stove," He teases as he wipes himself down.

"We're using the oven today," Harry corrects, grinning. Louis furrows his eyebrows.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asks. Harry gives him a disappointed look and shakes his head.

"Can you bake a cake on the stove?"

"You're making me head hurt, Styles, I might have to have another go," Louis says, tapping his fingers on Harry's hip. Harry just chuckles and kisses Louis on the cheek. Louis grins back and wiggles his brows, tipping his head to lick into Harry's mouth once more before swooping down and tossing Harry his discarded headscarf.

"Got a class to teach curly," Is all Louis says before leaving the room.

***

The first time they fuck, Aiden is out planning his bachelor party with his pretentious mates. Louis had class that day and afterward he shoved Harry into his car and tells him to take him back to his.

"Want you so bad, been wanting you since I woke up this morning," He pants, desperately clawing at a wide-eyed and overwhelmed Harry over the center console of the car.

"Lou," Harry says, his voice straining as Louis' hands run over his body. Louis is probably acting ridiculous, but he had woken up with Harry's name on his tongue and flitting images of sweaty sheets, and he'd jerked off in the shower, but it wasn't _enough_ , and he'd been late to the class, since Aiden had to make him fucking breakfast and cheesy poetry, and all he's seen for the past hour is Harry bouncing around in that _f_ _ucking_ apron and now he's so turned on he can't see.

"Lou, Louis, we are not fucking in my car," Harry groans, trying to pry Louis' hands off him.

"Fucking," Louis repeats, his voice almost faint. He squirms just at the mention, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on Harry's shirt. He swats him away, the shit, but it's with a fond smirk on his lips.

"No," Harry emphasizes, sticking the key into the ignition roughly, making Louis squirm even more.

"That puts a damper on things," Louis says, followed by a completely unnecessary: "I'm horny."

"Occupy yourself," Harry shrugs, gripping the wheel just a bit too tight to be casual.

"Harry Styles. You don't know me at all if you think I won't jerk off right in this seat," Louis retorts.

"Thought you'd be more of the one to finger yourself," Harry muses, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Excellent. I'm glad you think of me that way. How far is your flat again?" Louis asks.

"15 minutes," Harry answers.

"Jesus," Louis groans, slumping in his seat and absolutely refraining from palming himself.

"I see you're not as brave as you say," Harry mutters after a few minutes of Louis squirming in his seat. Louis hums, watching Harry watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wiggles lower, positions himself just so, hovers his right hand over his dick and presses down softly, teasingly. And then drops his head into Harry's crotch.

"Louis," Harry hisses, jerking the car slightly as he curses.

"Hm?" Louis hums, making no move to undo his trousers. He does nuzzle his face over Harry's growing erection though, making the taller boy's hip snap up.

"M'not gonna give you head," Louis breathes, letting his lips drag on Harry's zipper.

"Then get your head fucking away from my dick," Harry practically growls, one of his hands moving down to thread to his fingers in Louis' hair.

"You're kind of an arse, you know, you were so sweet and innocent and charming. I guess that was a ploy, I have no idea why I still want you to fuck me so bad," Louis mumbles, probably talking more to himself. He does crazy shit when he's hard.

"Who said I was going to fuck you?" Harry asks, make a sharp turn, causing Louis' head to roll into Harry's stomach.

"Fuck, ow, fuck you, how is your stomach that hard," He groans. "Also, I did. Obviously."

"You're so whiny," Harry stresses, taking another turn.

"Oh please, you were _gagging_ for it last week," Louis snaps back.

"And where are you right now, love?" Harry points out, giving Louis a look.

"I'm not gagging on anything," Louis says.

"You're nuzzling my crotch," Harry reminds.

"Good observation," Louis presses his lips to Harry's bulge just to be a shit, he doesn't expect him to fucking _swerve_ and nearly roll them into a ditch.

"Get back in your own seat you little minx," Harry curses, pushing at Louis' head. Louis sighs and lifts his upper body, stretching out the kinks in his neck and spine.

"Are we almost there?" He asks.

"We're a block away," Harry replies, turning onto the next street. Louis lets himself cheer silently, wiggling in his seat. Harry pulls into a parking garage next to a nice flat complex a minute later. Louis is out of the car before Harry has even taken the key from the ignition.

"Slow down," Harry calls after him, catching up to the boy and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"Then show me the way," Louis says dramatically, nipping at Harry's jaw. Harry smacks Louis on the arse, making the boy jump and shriek in protest before Harry grabs his hand to lead him upstairs. Louis makes a show of pretending to admire Harry's flat as soon as he pushes open the door, brushing past Harry and standing with his arms crossed in mock observation. He turns to insult his admittedly pristine interior design skill ("I hope you fuck better than you decorate."), but he immediately sees that Harry is blatantly staring at his arse with a hand hovering over his crotch, and all he can manage is a weak:

"I hate your wallpaper."

"I'll make you love it," Is Harry's reply before he pushes Louis up against the wall.

"What, you gonna fuck me so hard it tears itself down?" Louis asks. It's the first and last time he will combine dirty talk and his incredible wit in the same sentence.

"You're an awful person," Harry states, attacking Louis' neck with his mouth.

"Hey, hey, calm down there," Louis all but yelps. Harry groans but pulls away, moving his lips to Louis' mouth instead, fucking his tongue right into the boy. Louis sighs into his mouth, his muscles relaxing as he gives up his dominant streak and lets someone take care of _him_ , for once.

Harry's hands are tight on his hips, possessive even as he holds Louis against the wall. Louis manages not to make any embarrassing noises, that is, until Harry hikes his shirt up to his rib cage, his hands _freezing_ on Louis' burning skin, and slots a knee between his legs.

Louis turns into a whining mess, his head thrown back while his nails dig into Harry's broad shoulders. Harry bites his lip and moves his knee in slow, agonizing circles where his thigh meets Louis' cock. Louis ducks his head into Harry's shoulder and whimpers, trying to push back against Harry's knee. His breaths are heavy and wet, knees close to bucking already. Harry seems to notice Louis' struggle, grabbing his thighs and wrapping them around his waist.

"I've - all day," Louis stammers.

"I know babe," Harry chuckles, kissing his cheek as he ruts against him. Louis tightens his legs around him.

"I want you to fuck me now," He whispers.

"Need to open you up first," Harry states.

"Then why the fuck aren't you?" Louis demands. He's snippy when he's been horny for four hours straight. He's snippy most of the time really, he blames it on not being fucked well enough.

"Patience, child," Harry teases but spins around towards the bedroom nonetheless. He's a useless oaf, keeps tripping over his own feet as he bumbles about.

"You're going to kill us before you can even get your cock in me," Louis huffs as Harry runs into the wall.

"I thought you'd stop being a nuisance once we got here," Harry grumbles, finally managing to stumble through the door to his bedroom. Louis spares a brief glance around, but then he's tumbling unceremoniously onto the mattress. Harry's cursing and his sheets smell like lavender and sex.

"Nope," Louis says, popping the p as he sits up and tears off his shirt. Harry shuffles around the bed, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a nearly empty bottle of lube and condom.

"Bet you take home all the pretty boys that stumble into your class," Louis murmurs distantly, lazily palming himself through his jeans.

"Only the easy ones," Harry replies. Louis snorts.

"Be careful, curly," He warns, his eyes fluttering shut and he feels Harry's weight drop down next to him. Harry chuckles lightly, snapping open the bottle and pouring a decent amount onto his fingers. He works Louis' jeans open with his free hand, and Jesus his fingers are long.

Jesus, they need to be _in him_.

"C'mon, c'mon," He complains, lifting his hips. Harry mutters something about Louis being impatient as he slowly pushes in his first finger. Louis wiggles to get comfortable, sighing in content as Harry begins to thrust his finger.

"More," Louis demands, wiggling around. Harry drops his left elbow to the mattress behind Louis' head, shuffling in between his legs and nudging them apart further as he pushes in a second finger. Louis lets out a small moan, clenching around Harry's fingers as he thrust them in and out.

"God, you look so good," Harry mumbles, twisting his fingers just _so_. Louis whimpers, grabbing handfuls of the sheets in both hands.

"More, more, more," Louis scrambles, his heels digging hard into the mattress. Harry leaned down to bite at Louis' thigh as he pushed in a third finger. Louis' in too deep to protest, so he just prays whatever mark Harry may leave is easy to brush off. Harry starts twisting his fingers, stabbing them into Louis. He alternates between scissoring and twisting and petting at his prostate and Louis is absolutely positive he's never had better. Which is really saying something because Louis has been with a lot of people.

"Harry," He mutters on an exhale, his hands twitching where they're buried in the sheets. Harry hums, leaving a trail and kisses on the inside of Louis' thigh. On a particularly hard stroke, Louis nearly comes right then, sending his mind whirring into a frenzy.

"Fuck, I'm ready," He pants. Harry nods, pulling his fingers out and kissing Louis square in the chest before grabbing a condom and rolling it down onto his cock. Louis seems to have underestimated how big Harry is, but he's been a bit of a size queen, anyway.

"Fuck," Louis breaths out as Harry lines up with his entrance, the head pushing in.

"Good?" Harry asks, his rumbly voice reduced to hitching breaths. Louis nods fast, his eyes squeezed tight as Harry pushes further in.

"Oh god," Louis mutters, his breaths coming out in short puffs. Harry grunts in response, letting out a large breath through his nose as he bottoms out. They both just sort of lie there for a second, breaths loud and intermixing in the air. Until Louis decides to break the silence.

"Will you fucking move please."

"Exactly the cue I was waiting for," Harry grumbles, pulls out agonizingly slow, then slams back in.

"Arsehole," He tacks on, but his voice breaks and his face is buried in Louis' neck and his cock is buried in Louis' arse so everything's good, really.

Louis' already making little pretty noises in the back of his throat and his hair is starting to stick up at odd angles and Harry thinks he should be like this always.

Louis' legs wrap themselves around Harry's waist, almost on their own accord, tightening to pull him closer as he begins to thrust in earnest, slow and deep. Harry pants into Louis' skin, his hips snapping while his arms hold him just above the smaller boy beneath him.

He's already so sore but he feels like he's floating, forgetting about Aiden and the fact that this is wrong because how could this be wrong when it's exactly what he needs? Harry starts to whisper in his ear about how tight he is and how good he feels and yah Louis can't see exactly what is wrong with this.

He can't see anything, in fact, literally, his vision is betraying him because Harry's so _big_ and he's so full it's numbing. Harry's words are nothing but white noise in this beautiful heaven, pushing Louis closer and closer to his release. He sinks his teeth into the pillow to keep from crying out as Harry's nails his prostate again and again, but eventually, he gives up and the noises he begins to make are obscene. Louis starts to chant Harry's name, his head thrown back so his throat is exposed and Harry takes the chance and bites hard into his skin, pulling loud breathy moans from the smaller boy.

"Yeah, fuck. Close," Louis manages, his nails digging hard into the flesh of Harry's back, probably leaving crescent-shaped marks. He likes that, likes claiming Harry as his own when he himself is about as far from belonging to Harry as he can get. Harry makes some kind of noise like he understands, his thrust getting harder and deeper each time. Louis claws harder, his obnoxious moans mixing with Harry's grunts. He's clinging tighter by the second, wants to come but it's so good he doesn't ever want it to end.

Harry shifts just a little and starts to hit Louis' prostate dead-on, making the boy gasp and whine as he comes between them. Harry doesn't take long to follow suit, spilling into the condom with an unabashed groan before slowly collapsing onto Louis' sweat-slick chest.

They lay there for a minute just panting, both coming down from their highs. Harry pulls out and ties off the condom when Louis starts to squirm, ignoring the look he gets when he throws it to the floor before resettling on Louis' chest despite the disgusting mess of sweat and come.

Louis hums happily as Harry snuggles into his neck. Louis learned how very clingy he is after he's come, and he wishes it would put him off but it just. Doesn't. It even makes a smile come over his face as the boy breathes hotly onto his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis' middle.

"I should go," He mutters after a long moment, but the sheets are so soft on his back and Harry is so soft on his chest and his whole body hurts so good and he never wants to leave this bed again.

"No, you're going to stay here and cuddle me," Harry demands. Louis is fine with that, however he knows Aiden is probably blowing up his phone and he can't help but feel guilty as he rolls them over to rest his head on his chest anyway.

***

It doesn't stop after that, Louis learns to push down the guilt and comes up with more excuses for Aiden and lets Harry fuck him on every surface in the younger boy's flat. He only feels dirty and overcome with guilt when he talks to Zayn, who only gives him pitiful looks every time he talks about how sweet Harry is and how good he is in bed.

They're so painstaking that he usually trails off completely and changes the subject, distractedly checking his phone to see if Harry's sexted him back. Louis finds himself spending more and more time with Harry, not even just sex which does happen more than not but even just going to eat or watching a film. He wishes he could pin it as a friends with benefits sort of thing, but often when they spend time together Harry will hold his hand or wrap an arm around his shoulders or kiss him softly or ghost his lips against his skin.

And fuck Louis _likes_ it.

They're just in the middle of cleaning up and coming down from a particularly hard fuck, and Louis' in the middle of making up an excuse to leave, when Harry asks, "How come?"

Which. He's never asked that before, and Louis makes the mistake of eye contact. He's not sure how to answer either without sounding like a knob so he just stares at Harry.

"You always leave. You know you're welcome to stay right?" Harry asks, scooting closer to Louis on the bed. His sheet is knotted up in the middle of the bed, the corners of the mattress bare. Louis picks at it absently.

"Yah, yah I guess I just-" Louis cuts himself off, worrying at his lip as he stares down at the bed.

"You don't want to?" Harry asks, his concerned expression curling into a smirk as Louis immediately denies the accusation.

"What, you don't have a wife or summat, do you?" He asks playfully. Louis' whole body just kind of stops. And he can't even blame his brain for blurting out the first comeback he thinks of.

"Just a fiancé," He expects Harry's eyes to widen, or for him to snap a disbelieving response, but instead his face only falls a bit and his shoulders slump and he just looks sad.

"Oh," He says lamely.

"Oh?" Louis repeats, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I just-I sort of hoped-" Harry trails off, twisting around to shuffle through his bedside drawer. He comes back with a silver band that's all too familiar, and Louis' dry mouth falls open.

"You left this last time. I didn't want to like, make assumptions," He says. Louis can't feel his arms, can't move one of them to snatch the ring from Harry and say it's some big elaborate prank.

"I never thought I'd be the mistress," Harry comments offhandedly, gingerly passing the ring to Louis.

"Is that the right terminology? I mean you are a lad," Louis says, not really paying attention to what he's saying. Staring intently at the piece of jewelry in his hand. Harry only shrugs, uninterested in the debate.

"I should be cross with you, right?" He asks.

"I mean, most would be yes," Louis coughs, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not," Harry admits, almost like he's surprised himself.

"I mean, I knew you weren't telling me everything, I'm not dense. And I just figured you didn't want to be with me, but the sex is good so I didn't push it," He rambles. Louis stares at him in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" Harry asks quizzically.

"You just found out I'm engaged. When we've been fucking for a month and you're not even mad?" Louis half snaps.

"I don't know, I just don't feel upset. I don't think you should do that to the other person, but that's none of my business," Harry argues. Louis stares harshly at Harry's stupidly pretty face and lets out a high pitch cry of disbelief. Harry feels sort of self-conscious under Louis' withering stare and moves to cover his bits with the bundled sheets.

"Why aren't you mad at me!" Louis shouts, his face scrunched up cutely.

"Do you want me to be mad? You're exhausting, you know that?" Harry sighs, but there's an undertone of fond so prominent it's almost disgusting. Louis narrows his eyes and tries to growl a little in the back of his throat, only a small puppy noise coming out.

"Is it awkward, now that I know? D'you wanna keep seeing me?" Harry asks, his voice genuine as he scoots a fraction closer.

"Why do you want to keep seeing _me_? I just told you I promised someone else I'd marry them in the coming future!" Louis replies, his hands flying. Harry rolls his eyes. He's so _calm_ , it's infuriating.

"There are a lot of reasons I want to keep seeing you," Is all he says.

"Like what? What could you possibly have a reason for?" Louis yells, being cut off from saying anything else when Harry surges forward to kiss him. The kiss is dry and lasts for only a second before Harry pulls back and whispers against his lips,

"I'll start with the fact that you make me come. Hard."

Louis snorts, rolling his eyes at the curly-haired boy. Harry leans forward and kisses him again, nipping softly at his lip.

"Do you love him?" Harry asks, his words muffled against Louis' lips. His hands are now resting on his thighs dangerously close to his crotch.

"God fucking _no_ ," Louis groans without hesitation. Harry smiles slightly into the kiss, pecking him twice more before speaking.

"You should break it off," He pauses to kiss him," I'm not saying that because I want you to myself, like. That's not me. But you shouldn't do that to someone."

"I know, I-I know," Louis sighs.

"In the meantime," Harry walks his fingers up Louis' thigh, smirking. "I think I'm up for round two."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks and Louis still hasn't talked to Aiden. They've talked about seating arrangements and table placements and flower bouquets and what song they're going to dance to and Louis still hasn't said a thing.

Harry is less harsh than Zayn when it comes to chastising him for it, but he proves to be much less helpful since it always ends with his head disappearing under the blanket and between Louis' thighs, or his ever roaming hands constantly teasing goosebumps across his skin.

One of the worst things now is having sex with his fiancé. Louis has trouble getting hard around Aiden now that he has Harry permanently carved into his brain and his sexual fantasies. Don't even talk to him about trying to come while Aiden drools on his half-soft dick. It's gotten to the point where he has to close his eyes and pretend Aiden is Harry just to make himself hard, only that's difficult when Harry knows all the right directions to push him in and Aiden knows jack shit.

The stupid curly-haired boy has ruined him for anyone else. That alone makes up half of Louis' mind when he goes over what he wants to say to Aiden tonight. He's coming from his cooking class, having smoked half a spliff in Harry's office to calm his nerves while being languidly sucked off under the desk, and he's been neglecting to remind Harry not to leave marks, so naturally, things don't go exactly as planned. As soon as he's in the fucking door Aiden is on him, pulling at his shirt and trousers and asking how his day was and telling him how much he missed him.

"Uh," Louis says, a little dazed and confused as Aiden hurriedly tugs his belt out of the loops and kisses him (sloppy, Louis' never realized how little technique he has).

"Really missed you," Is Aiden's explanation, throwing the belt on the floor and starting on the zipper of Louis' jeans. It's then Louis remembers the agonizing half-hour spent with his thighs wrapped around Harry's neck two days before, and he quickly skirts from Aiden's grip.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asks confused as Louis pulls away.

"We need to talk - _fuck_ don't do that," Louis says, panicked, as Aiden yanks down his trousers to reveal littering of bruises ranging from blue to red to purple.

"Oh," Is what Aiden decides to say. Staring at the bruises littering Louis' skin.

"Is that all anyone knows how to say?" Louis mutters under his breath, making quick work of tugging his trousers back onto his exposed legs. Aiden has his back to him now, his arms crossed over his chest as he laughs wetly.

"Aiden," Louis says, his tone exasperated. "I've - I've been sleeping with other people."

"I can see, I-I kind of suspected," Aiden says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I - was literally going to tell you just now," He tries. Aiden nods, wiping at the tears building up in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me we know him. Her. Whatever," Aiden says. Louis doesn't know if he should tell him it was more than just one person, or that is was before Harry. It's a good and bad thing when Aiden keeps talking.

"I didn't think you would- " He cuts off to inhales sharply. "I guess I should have seen it coming, you're never home, and you-you don't talk to me when you are and-" Aiden starts crying as he talks, making Louis feel extremely guilty.

"I know, I shouldn't have let this go so far, like. I don't want to marry you," He says, and maybe that's a bit harsh, but at least he's telling the truth for once.

"Well, I guess I have some calls to make, and orders to cancel. What's going to happen now?" Aiden says, looking up at Louis slightly with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Louis repeats, his hands fidgety at his sides.

"Where are you going to stay? I mean, you can stay here for a bit and-and gather your stuff if you want." Aiden offers. Louis' stomach sinks a significant bit. Of course he knew he wouldn't be able to live off of Aiden after this happened, but the reality of his having to get himself up onto his own feet is settling heavily in his gut.

"I'll be out by the end of the week yeah," Louis nods, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the end. It's silent for a moment, Aiden desperately scrubbing at his eyes and Louis standing awkwardly and debating another apology.

"I'm gonna-gonna stay at my mum's tonight," Aiden finally says, his eyes on the floor as he shuffles towards the bedroom. Louis considers arguing, that Aiden doesn't have to kick himself out of his own flat, but he just nods instead and begins gathering his own things.

Aiden leaves with a bag packed for the night and teary eyes, giving Louis a brief nod and quiet goodbye when he leaves. Louis feels shittier than he thought he would, with the knowledge that he just broke someones' heart. He shouldn't have let it go on this long, he knows Zayn was right all along and should have listened to him. Should have broken it off on his own terms before he ever even had to worry about Aiden finding out himself.

He frowns, fidgeting with his phone and trying to decide what he's supposed to do now. He sends a text to Zayn telling him what happened and if he would kindly come help him get all his shit together.

' **course mate happy for u** ' is the message he receives back; he breathes a sigh of relief.

Louis starts gathering his things from the living room, pictures of his sisters, little knickknacks and presents he's gotten over the years. He gets too frustrated to function about five minutes in, because his shit is _everywhere_ and though this never felt like home he's meant to pick his life up in less than a week's time. Zayn comes in just as Louis is throwing a coaster with Louis and Aiden's wedding date on it a crossed the room.

"Lou?" He calls from the door, staring blankly at the pile of limbs on the floor that is Louis.

"What the fuck have I done with my life?" Is Louis' answer. Zayn crosses the room quickly, collapsing at Louis' side and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Babe. It's a waste of time to sulk about like this, I know you're feeling shitty but we've discussed your options. You're not hopeless," He says.

"Yes I am," Louis groans, rolling into Zayn's side, inhaling the smell of cigarette smoke and nice leather.

"Quit thinking like that. You did good, breaking it off. Now pick up the rest of your shit, you can kip with me as long as you need," Zayn says. Louis grumbles into Zayn's shoulder, pushing himself off the ground.

"You reckon I'm supposed to stop sleeping with my cooking instructor?" He asks on an off note as he gathers his discarded things in a less than orderly fashion.

"Nothing stopping you now," Zayn shrugs, picking up after Louis. Louis makes a vague noise of agreement. They spend the rest of the afternoon packing up Louis' things and getting everything together to move him out. Louis is dying for a nap by the time they're done, barely has the energy to drag his possessions out to Zayn's waiting car. He collapses into the passenger's seat and tucks his knees up to his chin. Zayn shoots him a glance, patting his knee lightly.

"It will be alright bro," Zayn sighs, starting the car up.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm so bummed," Louis admits, picking at a string on the seam of his sleeve.

"It's still a breakup, you're allowed to feel a bit down." Zayn states.

"I wish it would've gone a bit smoother," Louis says abruptly. "I just - I wanted to tell him on my own, but then he saw the bruises, and -"

"It went as well as it could have," Zayn interrupts. Louis heaves a deep sigh, toying with the radio to distract himself. Zayn pulls the car onto the road, letting out another sigh before speaking.

"Let's get you a drink."

***

So Wednesday passes and Thursday comes, and Louis', like, okay, he supposes.

He feels shitty that he's kipped at Zayn's for two nights and he feels shitty that he hasn't answered any of Harry's concerned messages since the Incident. Concerned messages, booty calls, whatever.

Louis has a class today of course, and Aiden paid in full upfront so it's not like he's just not going to go. He dresses himself in a jumper that swallows him whole, he nicked it from Perrie who had stolen it from Zayn, and a pair of too-big sweatpants that are rolled up at least six times at the bottom.

He's slow getting to the bus, since Zayn's a successful artist and has a job and a studio and is better than him and all that, and Perrie's worked the latest shift at the club and isn't home early enough to drive him. For the first time in a month and a half, he's late to a class, like, considerably. He practically trips over himself trying to sneak into the class, causing every head in the room to snap away from where Harry is demonstrating how to make lasagna from scratch to stare at him.

Louis blinks and collapses into the nearest seat, pushing his hood off his head and running his fingers through his fringe. Harry never stops talking, but he does stare at him for a long time, lips moving around words Louis can hardly make out. Harry tells them all to start on what he has already taught them, saying he will be walking around to see how they are doing before making his way straight to Louis.

"Hey. Hi. How are you?" He asks immediately, doe-eyed. His hair is loose today, falling in long waves and tucked behind his ears. Louis hates how cute he looks.

"Fine, so what am I doing?" Louis answers, not looking at Harry as he pulls out a few pans and bowls. Harry's face changes, and he steps closer but not close enough to touch.

"Right, so first you want to start cooking your meat since it has to simmer for a bit..." He explains, shuffling ingredients, and for some reason, it irritates Louis that he doesn't press. So Louis lets Harry talk him through the steps and shows him what they are doing and Louis just doesn't give a single shit.

His lasagna comes out burnt and chewy, all blackened on the top. Harry tries to tease him lightheartedly like he always does when Louis' attempts go horribly wrong, but Louis brushes him off and ignores the apologetic look he gets in return. He half-ass cleans up his station, throwing the lasagna into the trash, debating if he should throw himself in it also.

"Louis, Jesus, wait," Harry calls just as Louis' getting ready to leave, hood back over his hair. Louis closes his eyes but stops, turning around slowly without lifting his head as Harry comes to stand in front of him, cautiously placing a hand on Louis' arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry, like, I don't want to push myself on you, but..." Harry starts, trailing off and swallowing as he tries to make eye contact. Louis won't look up at him though, he's kinda afraid he might do something stupid like cry or kiss the boy.

"Please say something. You can tell me to fuck off or whatever but I can't deal with radio silence," Harry pleads, crossing his arms like he's nervous. Louis sighs heavily, shuffling his feet before he speaks.

"Aiden found out."

"Aiden...oh, your - your fiancé?" Harry asks, jaw slack and eyes wide.

"Yah, he saw my thighs." Louis mutters, rubbing his arm as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Oh, my god, fuck, I'm _so_ sorry, I - I thought you weren't sleeping with him?" Harry says, eyes widening even more.

"I wasn't, he just like-jumped me." Louis shrugs, his gaze still on the floor.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have left them if I knew he'd see them, I don't want you to think I'm sabotaging you, like -" Harry's rambling desperately.

"Harry, it's not your bloody fault I'm just a fuckface." Louis cuts in, finally raising his head to look up at Harry. He shuts up at that, chewing on his bottom lip.

"So, like. What now?" Harry asks.

"I don't know really, I got all my shit from our-his house and am kipping at my mate Zayn's." Louis shrugs.

"Do you want to keep seeing me?" Harry asks, quick to add, "It's okay if you don't, I understand."

"No no, I-I want to it's just. Weird right now." Louis tries to explain, rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's cool, I get it. I don't mind. Take as much time as you need, and I'll just like, have lonely wanks in my office or something," Harry says, his morbidly calm voice making it sound like that's something people say in everyday conversation.

"Why are you so-so calm?" Louis asks, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Harry shrugs. "No point in being upset. I'm not, for one, but like, if you act upset in a discussion the other person gets worked up, so," He explains.

"Is this your marriage counselor shit?" Louis asks, huffing slightly.

"I dunno. I guess I use counseling jargon sometimes, but it's legit," Harry says, shrugging. Louis laughs softly and pushes his hood off his head.

"Do you wanna go get a drink or dinner or something?" Louis asks, hoping not to have to go back to Zayn's guest bedroom to mope.

"Could go for a coffee, to be honest," Harry answers, grinning as Louis' shoulders sag in relief.

"Disgusting, you're a disgrace Styles." Louis tuts, the first smile since everything happened slipping onto his face.

"C'mon, I'll buy you some Yorkshire and like, a muffin, or something," Harry prompts, jerking his head to the door.

"Make it a scone and you've got yourself a deal," Louis replies.

"A scone and a semi-public blowjob?" Harry compromises, raising his brows.

"Semi-public?" Louis repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"There are variable options. Loo, parking lot, alley, road head, my office with the windows open," Harry elaborates, waving his hand around and slowly moving closer to Louis.

"All good choices." Louis nods in approval, letting Harry pull him in by the waist.

"Marks faded yet?" Harry asks, picking at his lips.

"Almost, have a few good ones left." Louis informs, setting his hands on Harry's chest.

"Good. Gonna replenish them, if that's alright," Harry says, hands sliding to the curve of Louis' bum.

"Just make 'em last." Louis responds softly, his eyes moving up to look into Harry's, his mouth parted. Harry hums and nods his head, swiping his tongue over his lips.

"Almost cried when you wouldn't speak to me, to be honest. I forgot what it's like to want someone all the time," Harry says, speaking slowly in that weird tone of his, like he's contemplating.

Louis, Louis doesn't know how to respond to that if he's being honest.

He's had his fair share of flings and admirers and even stalkers but he's never wanted them back this easily. There's a silence, tense but not awkward, kind of like one of them's about to drop to their knees right there.

Then Harry straightens up and clears his throat, hands falling to his sides.

"So, scones?"

***

They end up going to a small cafe near Harry's flat, it's cute and cozy and it smells like pumpkin spice. There are little embroidered signs hanging all around with cute little sayings sewn on, only Louis' on his knees in the single-stall bathroom and he's not exactly paying attention to the walls. It's hard to think of anything but Harry's hands in his hair and his cock sliding down his throat and the lovely moans spilling from Harry's mouth.

Louis' palms are pressed into Harry's hips and he sucks him off for maybe five minutes before Harry's knocking his head against the door and spilling hot down Louis' throat, startling Louis a bit.

"Fucking hell Louis." Harry pants, pulling Louis up from the ground to kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Bit of warning would've been nice," Louis snips, trying to sound irritated but his smirk gives him away and then Harry's licking into his mouth and nothing matters.

"Oops," Harry whispers into his mouth, not letting Louis reply like he knows he will by sticking his hand down the smaller boy's pants.

"You're so hard," Harry chuckles, like he doesn't know how hot he gets Louis and especially like Louis doesn't get him hot as well, like he hasn't blown up Louis' phone for the past two days begging for a fuck.

"Don't be such a f-fucking shit." Louis curses, his nails digging into Harry's shoulders as the boy tugs him off roughly. Harry makes a noise like he's the one being jerked off, tongue and lips working some sort of black magic on the soft spot below Louis' ear. Louis feels like he's a teenager again getting his first bloody handjob and trying not to shoot his load in the first five seconds.

"Can't believe I just gave you the best blowjob of my life and all I get is this," Louis pants, though he's maybe got a minute before he comes.

"Make it up to you later," Harry promises quickly, sucking a bruise into Louis' neck.

"Don't you have like, that - that meeting today, or whatever?" Louis asks, recalling the past weekend when Harry told him about some couple he's supposed to be meeting.

"Texted my secretary to reschedule them for me." Harry replies, biting harder at the already throbbing spot on Louis' neck.

" _Secretary_ ," Louis moans, Harry snickering against his neck because he knows what professionalism does to him. Louis once met up with him when he was just leaving a client, and he was dressed in a fucking button-up and slacks and Louis was on his cock before they even made it past the threshold of his flat.

"I have an intern too." Harry chuckles throatily, Louis moaning again louder.

"My god," He hisses, bucking his hips up into Harry's fist.

"Should come in tomorrow, we can fuck on my posh desk." Harry hums, loving the way Louis shivers at his words.

"Depends. Will you have on a blazer? A nice tie to fuck me in maybe?" Louis pants, gripping Harry's shoulders and then he comes at his own fucking dirty talk. Harry keeps his hand going, pulling Louis off as he comes. Even when he stops he's still sucking on Louis' neck, bruise already purpling from how much work he's put into it. Louis can't help but shiver repeatedly, too sensitive to let Harry keep touching him but he doesn't want him to stop either.

"Seriously, I think we should do, like, lunch tomorrow. I don't have any clients but there's loads of paperwork and shit I need to sort out, plus my door locks, if you know what I mean," Harry says, lips brushing against Louis' neck as he speaks.

"Okay," Louis agrees easily, humming happily into Harry's shoulder. He feels Harry smiling against his neck, who then licks over his mark once more before pulling back to tuck his knob away. Louis lets Harry fix his hair and usher him out of the restroom, his steps sluggish.

"I worked here when I was in school, y'know. Thank god Babs isn't here or she'd have my head for dragging another pretty boy into the loo," Harry says conversationally as they walk out.

"Another pretty boy," Louis repeats, raising his eyebrows.

"I was wild when I was nineteen," Harry explains, laughing at Louis' disbelieving expression.

"Hmm, never thought you to be a party animal, Harold." Louis comments, his hand brushing against Harry's. They're almost to Harry's car now, hands knocking together with every step they take.

"Oh, believe it. I was in a fraternity, almost gave myself alcohol poisoning and slept with so many people they gave me an award," Harry says, smirking.

"I'm seeing you in a whole new light now curly, I'm shocked." Louis teases, letting Harry open his car door for him. He lingers after Louis gets in, leaning his elbow on the top of the car with that ridiculous smug expression still on his face. Louis rolls his eyes and tells him to get his arse in the car, hiding his smile into his shoulder.

Harry grins and skirts around to the driver's side, has to duck his head as he gets in because he's so fucking tall.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Harry asks, starting up the car.

"Um. I dunno. Zayn's still working and Pez is probably asleep. Do you happen to be busy or sick of me or both?" Louis asks, Harry starting up the car.

"I was actually gonna invite you back to mine for a film." Harry responds, a smile curling on his face. Louis grins, unable to hide the flush that builds up on his cheeks.

"Depends on what film you have in mind." Louis hums, watching Harry's profile as he drives.

"I'm gonna be honest, I didn't really have a film in mind. I just wanted you to come over," Harry admits, his blush rivaling Louis' even though he's the most straightforward person Louis' ever met.

"Let's go." Louis nods, smiling softly as Harry's lips pull up in a grin. He keeps his eyes trained on the road, maneuvering around traffic effortlessly, but he feels Louis' gaze on him the entire time.

***

The movie turned into Louis being forced to watch The Incredible Hulk while Harry sits in front of the couch turning Louis' thighs thirteen different shades of red and purple. He's like, ninety-percent sure his toe is broken because of how many times he hit in on the coffee table, and Harry's lips are ridiculously bloody swollen and puffy from the effort by the end of it. He's come twice already just from Harry's mouth on his skin, ready to cry when Harry preps him with three fingers.

They've migrated to the bed, closing credits of the movie still blasting outside the open bedroom door. Louis feels like he's on fire when Harry finally enters him, slow and lazy like he's got all the time in the world. He manages to keep that pace the entire time, fucks Louis so slowly it's maddening and in his position all Louis can do is lie there and take it. Louis thinks the angry red marks he leaves all down Harry's back make up for his own torture through.

It's mostly quiet save for both of their harsh breathing and Louis telling Harry off every once in a while, but Harry shuts him up with his tongue each time and fucks him that much slower. Louis thinks this boy is going to kill him, lazily rocking into Louis like it's not affecting him whatsoever to go this fucking slow. Somehow the pace makes the build up that much better, though, like it's just this aura of Harry and this feeling. Louis' orgasm feels more like a bus, waves and waves of pleasure drowning him as Harry keeps going. He only speeds up after Louis' come, gripping his hips and biting his shoulder as he chases his own release. Louis lets out a dry sob, burying his face into Harry's shoulder and just letting the boy use him. He comes rather quickly, letting out a low groan and spilling hot into the condom. Harry pulls out slowly, making Louis whimper. Harry tosses the condom into the garbage before kissing Louis hard on the mouth.

It all dissolves into lazy wet kisses until their lips are numb, sweat and come drying between them.

"Wanna shower?" Harry asks when he finally pulls back, a grin on his face as he runs his hands over Louis' thighs.

"I am not moving," Louis groans, batting at Harry's fingers pressing into the bruises.

"Want me to clean you up?" Harry questions softly, his hands finding their way back to Louis' sensitive skin.

"You're too sweet for your own good," Louis hums, and Harry apparently takes that as a yes. Harry gives each thigh a kiss before standing up and heading to the bathroom for a flannel.

He comes stomping back into the room as gracelessly as ever, Louis shooting him an unimpressed glare when he bounces onto the bed like an excited child. Harry ignores him and starts wiping down his torso, a little rough, enough to make Louis stay still and not be a minx. Louis winces when Harry gets down to his bits, but he's mindful of the sensitivity and doesn't try anything, then he's tossing the wet flannel to the floor and flopping down at his side. Louis turns on his side to look at Harry, the boy's arms are behind his head, his hair wild and his lips still swollen and red.

"I'm really glad you know fuck-all about cooking, y'know," Harry says, sticking out his tongue.

"Why so you can make me food and I'll shower you with praise?" Louis teases, poking Harry's dimple. Harry rolls his eyes and kicks him lightly, staring at his chest as he deadpans:

"Yes, that's exactly why."

"Knew it." Louis chuckles, getting another kick from Harry.

"You're the worst," He groans, turning to flop onto his stomach.

"Yep," Louis agrees happily, crawling onto Harry's back and burying his face into the boy's neck. It's quiet for a long while after that, Louis dozing in and out of consciousness while Harry lazily strokes his hair. He hasn't felt this good in forever, so loose and happy. He didn't realize how much he's missed it.

***

When Louis wakes up, he's cold and it's dark outside. He grunts sleepily and extends an arm out to the side, disappointed when it bounces noiselessly off nothing but the mattress. He groans and sits up lazily, smacking his lips together and yawning. There are no lights on outside the bedroom door, and he's just about to roll out of bed and start searching when the front door slams loudly. He hears Harry stumbling and cursing, smiles and wonders how he can fuck so good when he's so useless on his feet. Louis wraps himself up in the sheets and pads his way out into the hallway.

Harry's struggling to toe-off his boots by the door, two large paper bags loading up his arms. He pauses when he hears Louis, glancing up and literally tripping a little when he sees him.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. I, uh, bought takeaway. You look hot," He says, clipped. Louis chuckles and smiles, moving closer to Harry and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Can't believe you just went into a restaurant looking like you just banged the fucking Russian mafia," Louis snickers, gesturing to the nasty bruises on Harry's neck and the scratch marks visible even above the neckline of his t-shirt.

"You should probably stick to trousers yourself," Harry mutters, moving into the kitchen to set up the food.

"I'm well aware, homewrecker," Louis jokes, rolling his eyes.

"Twat." Harry responds, pulling out two contains of Chinese and a large box of rice. He begins popping them open, explaining languidly, "You got this chicken the first time we got Chinese, but you got the beef stuff last time, and I didn't know which one you wanted, so. Got both."

"Sweet of you." Louis mutters, taking a seat at the table, the sheet slipping off his shoulder. Harry's eyes immediately fall to his neck and collarbones, silently admiring his own marks.

"And you're saying _my_ neck is bad," He snorts.

"Never said mine wasn't." Louis hums, smiling when Harry sets his plate down in front of him.

"Got you good, didn't I," Harry muses, passing Louis a beer. Louis rolls his eyes and snatches the beer out of Harry's hand and takes a sip, ignoring Harry's protest.

"Quit being so full of yourself, I bruise easy," He teases, bypassing chopsticks and going straight for a fork. He stabs a piece of chicken and gets a bit of rice on his fork and shoves it in his mouth, looking up to see Harry smiling at him.

"What?" He asks, garbled due to his mouthful of food.

"You're just cute." Harry shrugs, grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"You're creepy. And using chopsticks wrong," Louis comments, taking a swallow of his beer. Harry rolls his eyes and steals a piece of chicken off Louis' plate, smiling smugly as he pops it in his mouth.

"You gonna stay over?" Harry asks, munching idly on his food. Louis shrugs his bare shoulder, twirling his fork around in his food.

"If you want me to." Louis shrugs.

"Of course I want you to. You just never do," Harry says.

"Well, I don't have a reason to leave now."


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' not sure if it counts as a sleepover if he never leaves. His stuff just keeps appearing everywhere and he's not really sure how since all he does is go to the cooking classes and Harry's office for daytime fucks on Harry's posh desk.

His shampoo makes it into the shower, his preferred brand of chocolate milk somehow appears in the fridge, he even finds his favorite pair of bloody socks in Harry's drawer one day searching for a pair of clean boxers. Harry doesn't seem to mind that in a course of three weeks Louis' has basically moved in. If he's noticed he hasn't said a thing, but he's definitely noticed. They bloody brush their teeth together on days Louis has cooking class, and the entire time Harry fixes him with a _look_.

Louis is almost positive Harry gets off on them being so domestic. He has habits. For example, Louis had gone out to lunch with Zayn to talk about certain _matters_ and he'd sent Harry a text asking if he wanted Louis to pick anything up on his way back. Harry's response was...suggestive, to say the least.

It was a picture of Harry in just a white flimsy apron with the text ' **barbecue sauce please xxx** '

Harry's prepared a delicious pork roast, which they ate lukewarm and half-naked because Harry had blown Louis against the door before he barely had two feet in the flat. It doesn't stop there either, they go grocery shopping together and fuck on every surface in Harry's flat and Louis brings Harry lunch at work most days and sits and talks with him till he gets tired and Harry sends him off with a kiss and Louis will ask him what he wants for dinner.

Louis still goes to Zayn's some nights, sure, but he feels much less like he's intruding at Harry's and it's always nice to wake up warm. Louis especially enjoys the days where he gets to be a domestic wife and visit Harry at work whenever he wants. They've even started in on pet names outside of the bedroom, and Louis is most definitely not ready for that. He's not sure how they came to be like a seventy year old married couple.

"What've you got going on this weekend?" Harry asks him one night, sprawled out on his belly on the living room floor reading a bloody newspaper while Louis rests his socked feet on his back.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Louis replies, looking up from his phone.

"I wanna go out. I feel like all we do is cook and lay on each other," Harry says, twisting his body into an upright position and shuffling between Louis' legs.

"Where do you want to go?" Louis asks, dropping his arms over Harry's shoulders.

"Um. Well, like, my mate Niall's birthday is this weekend. I was thinking of inviting him out, with some of my other friends. If you want, or if you're comfortable, or whatever," Harry rambles, muttering like he's nervous.

"Sounds fun, I've been wanting to meet this Irish boy you keep talking about." Louis hums, his eyes on Harry's lips.

"Yeah? He's a riot, you'll love him. He thinks I'm hiding you, though," Harry says, smirking.

"Are you Harold?" Louis questions, his tone teasing.

"Niall's a little overwhelming. I tend to keep my boys away from him," Harry answers, shrugging.

"Your boys." Louis repeats, smirking slightly at the words. Harry only grins and shakes his head, using Louis' thighs to boost himself up off the floor.

"Wanna help me make dinner?" Harry asks, holding a hand out to Louis.

"To be honest I was waiting for a snog, but that works too," Louis agrees, lifting himself up from the couch. "I'm not letting it go, by the way. _Your boys._ "

"None were as good as you." Harry assures, swatting Louis on the arse.

"Oh, darling, I wish I could say the same," Louis teases, faking a melodramatic sigh. Harry shoves at him, a little too hard, only Louis' not sure if it counts as a push if Harry stumbles into the wall right along with him.

It ends in them snogging against the wall till they are both out of breath, their lips swallow and pants a bit too tight so Louis can't really be mad.

***

"Motherfucking shit, Rooney, I could've made that fuckin' shot!" Shouts Niall, hands flying at the telly screen. Harry's right, he's a character, but Louis' been drinking lightly since eleven that morning and he hasn't any reason to complain.

"Calm the fuck down Ni," Liam, another friend of Harry's, laughs and pats the boy on the back. There's Josh, too, and they're meeting James and Olly at some club later, but so far they're a decent bunch. Louis quite likes them, actually, feels more comfortable than he thought he would. He's thought about calling Zayn and Perrie to see if they would like to meet up but he wants to get to know Harry's friends better.

They're happily munching on homemade chips that Harry cooked up, with the gracious assistance of Louis (he burned the first batch, but that's not the point. He did very good at sprinkling on the salt).

"Are we going to this motherfucking club or what?" Niall yells, speaks, Louis thinks he's just an overly loud person.

"Don't you want to finish the game?" Harry chuckles, fingers pressing lightly into Louis' side. Niall waves a hand at his words, draining the rest of his beer.

"Don't wanna see Man U fuck it up anymore, it's saddening," Niall answers.

"Then let's go." Harry chuckles, standing up from the couch and holding out a hand for Louis. Louis grips it firmly, uncurling his legs from underneath him and launching himself up.

***

The club is packed by the time they get there, meeting up with Harry's other friends at the bar. Harry's done nothing but drool over Louis' low cut t-shirt since they arrived, gone stupid over a fucking chest tattoo and collarbones. Louis, the little shit, wants to see how far he can push Harry till he can't help but fuck Louis on the dance floor.

Louis' already managed to get two drinks in him, convinced him to down a couple of those fruity things that get him hot so fast. He pulls his shirt down even farther when Harry isn't looking, scruffing up his hair and biting on his bottom lip to make it red and kissable.

But, like, Harry won't kiss him. Even when he leans in, Harry turns his head away. His eyes are burning into him like he wants to shove his entire fist up Louis' arse, but his mouth is much too far away. Louis drags him out onto the dance floor, hoping he'll be able to get at least one of Harry's huge yeti paws down his jeans. At least.

"Hey," Louis whisper-yells into his ear a minute into their dance, hands stroking down his front. Harry gives him a half-smile in return, his hands resting on Louis' hips.

"I like your friends," Louis tells him, ghosting his fingertips over Harry's nipples through his paper-thin shirt.

"They like you too, Niall told me I'm not allowed to fuck this up." Harry chuckles, biting his lips as Louis' hands make their way to the hem of Harry's shirt, slipping under the thin fabric.

"Oh, sweetheart, I want you to fuck _this_ up," Louis says, grinning slyly and sliding a hand up to the back of Harry's neck. Harry watches him with dark eyes, smirking when Louis has to stand on his tiptoes to even get close to Harry's face.

"I like when you call me that," Harry says, Louis shuffling forward to press his cock against Harry's thigh. He's not really hard yet, but the pressure still makes him gasp a little.

"Course you would, you love all the domestic shit." Louis laughs slightly breathlessly.

"You have a drawer in my dresser and my bed always smells like your cologne and sometimes I find your pants in my laundry. How does that not get you?" Harry asks, bemused.

"I'm more of a public indecency kind of guy." Louis shrugs, pressing himself harder against Harry's thigh.

"Never said I'm not," Harry responds, a little breathlessly. Louis' biting his lip up at him, grinding his hips a little.

"Wanna have some fun then?" Louis asks, his hands crawling further up Harry's chest under his shirt, making Harry shiver under the touch. He whimpers a little, but it thankfully goes unheard in the midst of all the club noise. He dips his face into the crook of Louis' neck, muttering.

"You make my brain fog up."

Louis giggles cutely at his words, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's curls. The music picks up tempo then, and Louis twists a hand into Harry's hair, the other remaining pressed underneath his t-shirt against the warm skin of his pecs.

"How would you feel, about getting off right here?" Louis asks slowly, his voice seductive and sweet as he inches his mouth closer to Harry's lips.

"Can I fuck you later?" Harry asks, swaying lightly to the music booming across the dance floor.

"Course sweetheart." Louis hums, smiling when Harry whimpers again.

"God. You look so good tonight. Did I tell you that?" Harry says, repeating it for probably the fourth time since Louis got out of the shower that afternoon. He's grinding minutely against Louis' stomach, hands gripping his hips.

"Once or twice," Louis half shrugs, his lips pulled up in a cheeky smile.

"Shit," Harry mouths, blushing, which can be interpreted in several ways. Louis' hands tug Harry's head down by the hair, their lips brushing against each other teasingly. Harry tightens his grip on Louis' waist, tipping his head ever so slightly to the left to wait for a kiss that isn't coming.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?" Louis asks as he pulls away from Harry, the boy's hands following after him.

"Wh - Lou, c'mon, what happened to public indecency?" Harry complains, shoulders slumping and pants a bit too tight.

"I'm thirsty." Louis shrugs as he starts to walk over to the bar, throwing a smile over his shoulder as Harry stares after him with puppy dog eyes and an obvious tent in his trousers.

Harry blinks and stumbles after him, the few drinks he's had holding a negative effect on his usual clumsiness. He curses to himself for letting Louis render him stupid like this like he always does.

When Harry catches back up to him Louis is already leaning over the bar to order his drink, his arse sticking out for everyone to worship. And, well, Louis' not the only one who can work people up in public.

Harry steps up behind Louis, the boy's perky bum getting pressed up against Harry's crotch.

"Whatcha getting?" He asks, leaning over Louis to press his lips against his ear.

"Sex on the beach," Louis answers, turning his head so Harry could see his profile. Harry can't help it, he smiles against his neck, hand dropping lower on Louis' belly.

"Classy," Harry mutters into Louis' ear, his hands itching to touch Louis' heated skin.

Louis' obviously trying not to show much of a reaction to the way Harry presses himself against him, but his body betrays him, skin too hot and breathing too uneven. The bartender hands him his drink just as Harry starts to suck a small bruise into Louis' neck.

"H, your friends are like, ten feet away," Louis breathes, tone a little uneasy but still turned on all the same.

"Yah they are." Harry agrees, only breaking from his work for a moment.

"Do you really want this to be their impression of me?" Louis asks, but he's giggling a little and pushing back into it.

"They'd do the same," Harry shrugs, his arms tightening around Louis' waist. Louis hums like he's satisfied with that, grinding subtly against Harry's front. Harry lets his hand slip down, tracing Louis' slight bulge with his index finger. He takes a small sip from his straw, trying his best not to let Harry see how this is affecting him.

"Would you let me? Make you come right here?" Harry whispers open mouth pressed right underneath Louis' ear. Louis has to close his eyes and bite his lips hard to keep from whining at his words. Harry ghosts his nose up Louis' hairline, pressing wet kisses up his neck as he continues with his fleeting touches.

"Would let me fuck you with my fingers? We could get a booth over in the corner." Harry suggests, his voice as slow as syrup.

" _Harry_ , God, I should've known you'd come back stronger if I teased you," Louis mutters like he's bashful like he's not grinding back on Harry's cock this very second.

"Is that a yes?" Harry responds, his hands slipping into the front of Louis' jeans. Louis rests his chin on his fist, grinning as he twists his head towards Harry.

"It wasn't, actually, but since you asked nicely," He snorts.

"Let's go," Harry mutters, kissing the side of Louis' head as he pulls away.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Harry's got Louis writhing in a corner booth, his sinful lips sucking on the straw of another fruity drink. He's got two fingers inside the boy, fucking him nice and slow. The club lights seem ten times brighter, Harry's hand too restricted for much movement, but he's massaging the tips right against Louis' prostate relentlessly.

Louis' a mess in his seat, his hands white from how hard he has them balled up while his lip is practically bitten raw from how much he had been chewing on it. Harry keeps leaning over to whisper things in his ear, only they're not the sort of things one would think.

He's saying shit like, "I like this remix. Don't you?" and, "Does that guy thinks he'll get laid grinding on every girl he sees?" and Louis wants to punch him.

To top it all off Niall keeps coming over to their table with rounds of shots every five minutes and expecting Louis to be able to function. He tries, he really does, but his cock is so hard it hurts and Harry's fingers are rubbing all the right spots inside him. He doesn't want to come in his pants like a fourteen year old boy but on the other hand he does.

"God, you're so red right now," Harry tells him once Niall finally wanders off, spreading his two fingers apart. Louis can't help the whine that falls from his lips, his head ducked down so his chin is resting against his chest. Harry smirks and looks away, movement of his fingers not halting as he reaches and downs his second shot.

"Aren't you gonna drink yours, Lou?" Harry smiles like the minx he is, nodding his head to Louis' untouched shot glass.

"Not entirely on my to-do list right now, _Haz_ ," Louis grits through his teeth, planting a hand on Harry's thigh mainly for purchase, partly to feel his muscles jump because he's _so_ affected by this. Harry's fingers are still rubbing at his prostate relentlessly, sending shivers down Louis' spine.

"What is on your to-do list, then?" Harry asks, eyes getting a bit shiny from the alcohol.

"Getting your cock in my arse." Louis huffs, his whole body jumping as Harry shoves his fingers in harder. Louis stutters out a shaky moan and drops his head into the crook of Harry's neck, mouthing wetly at the heated skin.

"You want it right here? Where everyone could see?" Harry asks softly, stretching his fingers open again.

"Harry, fuck, I'm gonna come," Louis says instead of answering because he _would_ , he'd let him take whatever he wants.

"You didn't answer my question, Lou, do you want to sit on my lap and get fucked in front of all these people?" Harry questions the smaller boy, loving what he's doing to him. It's edging on too much, but after a second Louis lets out a low whine and nods into Harry's neck, but not before the head of his cock rubs his zipper just right and he's coming in his jeans.

It hits him like a train, his whole body rocking with his orgasm. He bites Harry's shoulder as he rides it out, soaking the fabric of his t-shirt through. Harry fucks him through it, whispering sweet words about how good Louis is into his ear.

A minute and a few sweet kisses later, Harry carefully wiggles his hand out of the back of Louis' jeans, shaking out his cramping wrist.

"Wanna go home?" Harry asks, kissing up the side of Louis' neck. Louis feels a bit boneless and sleepy but he nods anyway, tipping back his neglected shot before scooting out of the booth. Harry's right behind him as they make their way out of the club and out on the street to hail a cab.

"I'm a little drunker than I thought, to be honest," Harry admits as they wait outside, the cool air a nice contrast to Louis' sweaty skin. Louis would like to say something witty and cute back but he thinks Harry had made his brain melt.

The cab pulls up, Louis' eyes drooping as he and Harry both stumble inside and rattle off the address of Harry's flat. Louis feels completely boneless as he snuggles closer to Harry in the back of the cab.

"Maybe," Louis starts, smacking his lips sleepily, "That fucking will have to wait until morning. Unless I wake up in two hours and I'm still drunk, then you can have at it."

"Or I could just fuck you while you're all tired and controllable," Harry responds, his fingers tracing over old bruises on Louis' neck.

"Not like you could hold me down anyway," Louis mutters, arm curled around Harry's middle. He's an awfully cuddly drunk.

"Sure I couldn't." Harry snorts softly, his arms frappes across Louis' shoulder.

"I'm very strong. I could take you," Louis says, tipping up his chin and opening his eyes to stare up at Harry's profile. They're at a stoplight, and the cabbie is humming to himself rather horribly.

"I could just tie you up." Harry shrugs slightly, running a hand through Louis' hair.

"Maybe sometime, Harold. Right now I think I'll go willingly," Louis says, smirking. The cab turns onto Harry's street, then pulls up to the curb in front of his building. Harry pays the cabbie as Louis crawls out of the car, making sure to shake his bum for Harry. He beats Harry to the door, tapping his fingers on the stair rail as he waits for him to catch up. Harry jogs over to him, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist to lead him into the flat.

"You can fuck me however you like, but I am not doing work," Louis says as he follows Harry to his floor, stumbling a little on the stairs.

"So the usual?" Harry teases, laughing when Louis hits him lightly in the chest.

"Shut up. Last week I rode you so good you couldn't form sentences for twenty minutes after," He protests, Harry shaking his head as he shoves his key into the doorknob.

"Little minx," Harry mutters as he pushes the door open.

"Shit, it's messy, did we -" Louis starts, hardly able to shrug off his jacket before Harry crowds him into the wall. Harry attacked Louis' lips with his own, his tongue fighting his way into Louis' mouth. Louis lets out a surprised little noise and his hands immediately find their way to Harry's hair, tugging just the way he likes. Harry shoves a thigh between Louis' legs, lifting the boy up off the floor slightly as he grinds it against Louis' crotch.

He tastes like raspberry vodka and smoke, even though Harry's never touched a cigarette. It's fucking good either way, and Louis' immediately hitching a leg around his waist to get the right kind of friction. Harry's already trying to rip Louis' clothes off his body, his kisses hungry and full of want.

"My pants are still covered in come, y'know," Louis whispers against his mouth while Harry fumbles with his zipper.

"Let's get them off then." Harry hums, his hands going down to pop the button on Louis' pants.

In the end, they don't make it to the bedroom. Harry somehow manages to materialize lube and a condom out of nowhere, and when he's fucking into Louis right there against the wall before he even gets his trousers past his thighs. Louis is turned into a moaning mess two seconds in, his arms wrapped tight around Harry's neck.

Harry hitches Louis' other leg up further, jaw slack and hair falling into his eyes as he fucks Louis, hard and rough. Louis lets his body be used beautifully, completely out of it.

Harry's not holding back, not that he ever does, and Louis feels raw and sore within minutes, but it's so, so good. They are already both so close to coming after all the teasing at the club and the fingering in the booth. Harry finishes first, letting out a strangled groan and slamming his palm into the wall beside Louis' head the second he starts to come. Louis whimpers as Harry fucks him through it, his own orgasm hitting him the second time that night in waves of excruciating pleasure.

Harry's lips meet his in a messy kiss, swaying a little on his feet. After a few minutes of messy kisses and panting into each other's mouths Harry set Louis down on the floor softly. Louis stumbles into him a little, chest heaving and bum beautifully sore. Harry catches him around the middle, leaning back on the wall as he tries to catch his breath.

"You do realize that was our first messy drunk fuck," Louis pants out, clinging to him.

"Hopefully one of many." Harry mutters, his mouth buried in Louis' hair, muffling his words.

"Yeah," Louis whispers, feeling so tired and heavy all a sudden.

"Let's go to bed." Harry whispers, stumbling with Louis practically in his arms to the bedroom. Louis' naked covered in sweat and come when they crawl under the quilt, and Harry's mostly still dressed, and yeah, they're going to regret falling asleep like that.

***

In the morning they end up taking a 'quick' shower that ends up being almost an hour-long because of the spontaneous blowjob Louis decides to give. He edges Harry for ages, reveling in the noises he's making until finally he comes down Louis' throat, panting heavily. Harry returns the favor by eating Louis out while the water pours down his back till Louis' practically sobbing as he comes.

The water is lukewarm by the time they finish washing up, edging on cold when Harry finally shuts it off. They dry off quickly with Harry's fluffy white towels, both of them slipping on a pair of briefs and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You wanna know something bad?" Louis asks, hauling himself up to sit cross-legged on Harry's island counter.

"What?" Harry asks, opening the fridge and pulling out ingredients for a fry up.

"Well, I dunno. Where is the post-breakup mental breakdown? Am I supposed to miss Aiden? I don't," Louis admits, focusing intently on Harry's back muscles as he speaks.

"Why were you with him?" Harry questions Louis, his voice light. Louis takes a moment to consider, playing with his fingers.

"Just. I thought he was good for me, because, um. This is terrible but because he had money and he treated me well and I'd never really been with someone like that before," He explains.

"You wanted support that you thought you couldn't give yourself." Harry nods, grabbing a cutting board and a knife.

"You probably think I'm doing the same thing with you, right?" Louis asks, biting his lip when Harry freezes.

"No, I don't. I know the signs of a bad relationship Louis, and if I didn't know any better I'd say we were already married. You need stability which I can provide, yes, but you also need to be grounded which Aiden couldn't do for you-or you wouldn't let him." Harry answers, sounding very posh and proper.

"You - I like you," Louis blurts, dumbfounded by Harry's speech and also possibly a little turned on. Perks of fucking a counselor, he supposes.

"That's good," Harry chuckles as he throws everything he cut up into a pan. "I like you too."

"Good. Just, I guess I just wanted you to know I'm not doing that, I wouldn't," Louis promises, watching Harry fry everything up effortlessly.

"I know Louis, and if you didn't feel the way you do I would know. I do this kind of thing for a living." Harry reminds, smiling at Louis over his shoulder.

Louis doesn't think he's quite ready to have the Talk, never wanted to be the one who found himself a new relationship the second another ended. He's pretty sure Harry's not looking for anything serious, hell, Harry could be regularly fucking someone else and he'd never know. He doesn't think he is, when Harry isn't home he's always texting Louis stupid cute emojis and pictures of cats in clothes.

That's not to say he _isn't_ , though, and Louis refuses to weigh out possibilities. Harry enjoys his body and his company and puts up with his bullshit and that's all Louis needs, really. Harry finishes up frying breakfast and sets it out on two plates, setting both of them down on the table.

"Niall really likes you, y'know," Harry comments, genuine, but sort of like he's trying to change the subject. "I mean, everyone else liked you too, but Niall's been my best mate since primary, so. Big points."

"I'm glad I impressed him with my wits, now you just have to meet Zayn," Louis replies as he shovels food into his mouth.

"I've already met Zayn," Harry says nonchalantly, Louis nearly spitting up his food.

"What when _what_?" Louis chokes, his voice high. Harry's eyes widen, lips parting then snapping shut again.

"Oh, um. I guess I thought you knew? Just, this one time, that day we went to the aquarium, I was waiting outside for you at his flat, and he just, like. Said a few things to me," Harry explains.

"What did he say?" Louis fires back, filling this conversation in the back of his head to yell at Zayn for later.

"Nothing bad, I swear. He basically just told me to take it easy on you, give you time, y'know? Just with very colorful language," Harry tells him.

"I'm going to murder him." Louis decides, nodding his head at his own words.

"No, it's okay, really," Harry says, laughing and Louis' sour expression (much to Louis' own distaste). "Sorry, I just - I sort of thought you put him up to it, to be honest."

"If I had a choice in the matter he wouldn't even be my best mate, he's real shit at it you see, but we've known each other for too long and I'm scared to know what he would do with all the dirt he has on me." Louis tells Harry as he stabs his food into his fork.

Harry's still laughing, the shit, that stupid laugh he does where his whole face crinkles up and no sound comes out. Louis hates him, it's not even funny. So Louis tackles him out of his chair, just because he can, and after Harry has laughed even more Louis kisses him to shut him up.

It works, of course it does, Harry immediately tugging Louis into his lap like he was waiting for it. Louis isn't gentle with him, pulling his hair hard as their lips mesh together.

"M'serious, if I didn't love Perrie so much I'd murder him," Louis murmurs between kisses, feeling the need to defend himself even though Harry's definitely not laughing anymore.

"Less talking please." Harry mutters against Louis' lips, his hands fondling Louis' arse.

"I _just_ came, bossy, how do you expect an old man like me to - _oh_ ," Louis cuts himself off with a moan, Harry's fingers prodding at his hole through his briefs.

"I think you'll manage." Harry hums, a smirk on his face as Louis turns to putty in his lap. Louis thinks he'd manage anything if Harry told him to. It's unhealthy, probably. He doesn't particularly care. Harry keeps the pressure of his fingers light, teasing Louis. Louis twists his fingers in Harry's hair, baring his (unfortunately) clearing neck unsubtly. Harry chuckles deeply and kisses the side of his neck lightly, letting his mouth ghost over the warm skin as Louis whines.

"Harry, c'mon, I hate when you do that," He mutters, not sure if he's lying or not.

"Too bad." Harry replies, rubbing his two fingers over Louis' hole. Louis pinches his shoulder and giggles as he presses their mouths together again, wriggling in Harry's lap.

"Come on Styles." Louis groans when Harry won't actually do anything but tease him.

"Last night was pretty hot, y'know," Harry murmurs, completely disregarding Louis' complaints as he lightly trails his fingers up and down his sides.

"Yes now fucking fuck me, you fuck." Louis huffs, trying to grind down onto Harry's lap.

"You're no fun," Harry groans, rolling his eyes and sliding his hands down to grip at Louis' hips and halt his desperate movements. Louis whines childishly as Harry holds him in place, pouting his bottom lips out only to have Harry bite it cheekily.

"C'mon, stay still for me, baby. Promise I'll make it worth your while," Harry whispers, using that fucking voice that always makes Louis' insides pool on the floor. Louis whimpers softly and nods, his whole body seeming to deflate as he lets Harry have him however he wants.

He doesn't forget to mutter an, "I hate you," as he drops his head and lets himself feel Harry's insistent fingers, pressing into his back muscles and then lower while his mouth works on Louis' neck. Louis does his best to stay still as Harry's hand slips into his briefs, holding back a shiver at the feeling of Harry's huge hands on his bare skin.

It's a stark contrast to last night's fast, hurried fuck, Harry successfully turning Louis to putty in his hands with just his mouth and fleeting touches.

"Wish I could just fuck you right here." Harry mutters into Louis' neck, the tip of one of his fingers breaching Louis.

"What's stopping you?" Louis asks, breathing harsh and uneven. "Got a nice big table right here."

"Don't have any lube left." Harry replies, his finger going in deeper. Louis actually laughs, mostly out of shock.

"You're fucking with me," He deadpans, mouth agape.

"Wish I was." Harry replies, his free hand palming Louis' left cheek.

"Seriously? None?" Louis asks in disbelief, breath picking up again when Harry resumes playing with his arse, that stupid playful smirk on his face like he's not even bothered.

"None." Harry repeats, his eyes following Louis' as he holds back a moan as Harry presses his finger halfway inside.

"You absolute fucker - _shit_ \- I told you last fucking week that we should pick some up," He whines.

"Whoops." Harry mutters with a smile. Louis pouts ridiculously, trying his best to ignore the tip of Harry's dry finger repeatedly poking inside him.

"Well that sort of kills the mood," He says, playing with Harry's curls.

"I could eat you out, get you wet enough to fuck you." Harry suggests, practically purring as Louis plays with his hair. Heat stirs in Louis' abdomen at that, his hips subconsciously grinding forward and an embarrassing whimper escaping his throat.

"Would you like that? Could put you up on the table, have you all spread out for me." Harry whispers into the boy's ear, his warm breath and seductive words making Louis shiver.

"You could," Louis agrees, as steadily as he can. As if Harry would buy it, him pretending to be calm and collected when really he always drives Louis out of his mind, knows it too. Harry smirks to himself, positioning his legs around before pushing himself off the floor with Louis in his arms, setting him down on the table.

He's not really gentle about it, Louis' breakfast dishes rattling with the force. Louis already feels breathless and Harry has barely touched him, Christ.

He gets his hands on the hem of his briefs and pulls them off, flinging them onto the floor before drawing his knees up onto the table and spinning himself around so his bum was on full display. He feels Harry's eyes on him and ignores the way his face burns at the way he's exposing his body, biting his lip. Harry sets his hands on Louis' bum, squeezing the warm skin and kicking his lips.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" Louis croaks, rolling his hips once.

"Just admiring the view." Harry hums, giving Louis a light slap on his bare bum.

" _Admiration_ won't make me come, babe," Louis says, sassiness sort of canceled out by the high pitch of his voice.

"You talk too much," Harry mutters as he pulls Louis' cheeks apart.

"Shut me up, then," Louis mutters, choking back a yelp when Harry ducks forward and kisses his rim. Harry chuckles as Louis starts to whine the second Harry's lips touch him, his hands holding tight to Louis' bum as he places soft kisses to Louis' skin.

He always starts clean, takes his time with practiced licks and soft sucks, but he'll get messier and wetter as he goes, Louis knows from experience. He also knows this is only going to end with Louis being a sobbing mess of pleasure and Harry being a smug git. As if seeing Louis like that doesn't go straight to his own cock, and Louis knows there's nothing Harry loves more than putting his mouth to work. Harry starts to lick gently at Louis' rim, making the boy squirm and tighten his muscles.

Louis wants to keep teasing Harry by telling him to get on with it, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, "Oh, shit, that's - good, so good."

Harry laughs against Louis' skin, making the smaller boy huff, or try to seeing as Harry takes that time to poke his tongue inside Louis. Louis can't help the moan he lets out, it's just, Harry always does it so _good_. He's never been with someone who could make his insides churn with a single swipe of the tongue, and he's fairly positive Harry's ruined sex with anyone else ever.

"Harry, fuck." Louis groans, burying his head into his arms. Harry responds by spreading him wider with both hands and licking in deep, fingertips pressed into the skin of his arse. Louis whines high in the back of his throat, trying to push his arse back to get Harry deeper. Louis could write a ten-page thesis on Harry's fucking tongue, it's that good, the way he foregoes any hesitance and fucks it into him just the way he likes. Harry knows just how to make Louis fall apart, a skill only a select few have.

The thing is, Louis likes to be in control, but with Harry he doesn't need to. His tongue drives into him hungrily, his precise licks faltering, and there it is, the messiness.

"God, please will you-bloody hell," Louis curses as he wiggles around, earning a sharp smack to his right arse cheek. Louis chokes on a gasp, nearly banging his forehead on the surface of the table.

"Stay still." Harry orders, his mouth not leaving Louis' skin. Louis would like to comment on the apparent nature of Harry's usual restlessness, but he would very much like to come within the hour.

He sets his head back down and bites the skin on his arm as Harry slips a finger in with his tongue. He goes straight for Louis' prostate, consistent with his licks all the while. It has Louis' back arching on contact and a low whine escaping his throat. He can feel Harry smirking against him as he makes Louis fall apart so easily.

His cock leaks sporadically onto the smooth tabletop, Harry getting him so wet that he's slurping. Harry seems to be enjoying himself, making pleased noises every time Louis moans or shivers. At one point Louis gets the urge to twist his head around and look at him, and oh, is it a mistake. Harry looks like he's having the time of his life, head buried between Louis' cheeks, eyes shut blissfully and face shiny with spit all the way up to his fucking nose. Louis comes before he even understand what his body is doing, shaking like a leaf and moaning loud.

Harry doesn't stop, not right away, at least. It takes him a moment to realize Louis' even come, so into it that he's gone stupid.

"You still want me to fuck you?" Harry asks, two of his fingers pushing into Louis as he waits for the boy to reply. Louis doesn't answer for a second, resting his blazing forehead against the cool surface of the table. Harry continues to press his fingers in deeper, waiting patiently for Louis.

"I dunno," Louis slurs, because he doesn't, really. He's so boneless he's not sure he can move. Harry hums like he understands, adding a third finger which makes Louis whine brokenly. God, his fingers are so long and wonderful Louis could cry. He actually thinks he might be, his face feels wet and he's not sure if it's sweat or tears. Suddenly Harry's fingers are gone and he's hovering above him, hot breath fanning Louis' neck.

"Hey," He whispers, gentle and slightly concerned, "Is this - is it too much? We can stop, you know, m'just playing."

"I'm-I'm okay, please." Louis mewls, his mouth parted and his lips shiny. Harry seems to accept that answer, pressing a kiss between Louis' shoulder blades.

"I'm gonna fuck you now. Won't last long, though, you've - I'm so hard, baby, just watching you. _Listening_ to you," He goes on, voice uncharacteristically unsteady. Louis can't process Harry's words, too caught up with Harry's pretty voice to actually hear what he's saying.

Harry wraps an arm around Louis' front and gently guides him onto his back, pulling him to the edge of the table and pressing his thighs to his chest. Harry kisses both of Louis' thighs gently before lining himself up with Louis' entrance and pushing in. Louis lets out a strangled moan and tosses his head back, accidentally banging it on the table. Harry laughs at him, the shit, smiling down at Louis as the boy whines up at him.

"That hurt, you knob," Louis curses, pawing weakly at Harry's chest and hissing as he bottoms out.

"Stay still and you wouldn't bang your head." Harry shrugs, nibbling on his bottom lip as he rocks into Louis. Louis huffs in annoyance but it comes out shaky, like he can't suck in enough air, and he can't. Harry leans down over Louis, putting all his weight onto the smaller boy as he kisses him hard.

"You can - faster, I'm okay," Louis manages when they break apart from their messy snog, breathless and sort of incapable of speech at this point. Harry nods his head shortly, his hands holding tightly onto Louis' hips as he picks up speed. Louis bites his lip and tightens his ankles around Harry's waist, the slight burn from the lack of lube no longer too apparent.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Louis chants, the air in his body feeling like it's getting knocked out of him with every thrust. Harry groans, thrusts faltering as he hitches Louis' legs over his shoulders. Louis is already close again, can feel his orgasm building in his stomach.

"Fuck, you feel amazing. As always," Harry says, slightly breathless and dazed but he flashes Louis a cheeky grin all the same. Louis huffs out a laugh, his hair falling in his eyes as he stares up at Harry.

"C'mon, harder, I'm not that fragile," Louis breathes, swiping the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Sure you aren't." Harry chuckles breathlessly but does as the boy says. Louis has some sort of retort on the tip of his tongue, but it dies in his throat when Harry picks up the pace, gripping Louis' legs and angling his thrusts just right. Louis feels like he's going to explode, he can't get enough air and Harry seems to occupy every cell in Louis' body and it's glorious.

"Happy?" Harry puffs out, moaning between heavy breaths. Louis nods fast, a high pitch moan rolling off his lips.

"God, yes, Harry, fuck I'm - I'm so close," Louis slurs, fingers curling around his leaking cock. Harry pushes his hand away and replaces it with his own larger one, tugging Louis off fast and rough.

Unsurprisingly, Louis comes first, with a string of panted curses followed by a loud moan, come splattered up to his chest. Harry grits his teeth at the sight of the boy coming on his cock, his hand on the boy's hip tightening enough to bruise as he chases his own orgasm. Louis sort of misses the part where he comes, lust-drunk and dazed, but suddenly Harry's not inside of him anymore and peppering his face with wet kisses instead. He whines at the loss and empty feeling that follows, his arms heavy as he lifts them to wrap around Harry's neck.

"Thanks, babe," Harry mumbles into his shoulder after soothing soft licks over marks he'd left earlier as if thanking your partner for sex is a thing people do.

"You're such," Louis breaks his sentence to take in a deep breath of air. "A knob."

"Lay off, I fucked you good, didn't I?" Harry challenges, biting at Louis' collarbone playfully.

"Hmm, I can still walk?" Louis shrugs tiredly, grinning up at Harry.

"Couldn't if we had another go," Harry comments smugly, playful nips morphing to earnest lovebites. All he earns is a scoff and a half-hearted shoulder shove.

"Get off me you animal, you have work," Louis says with a roll of his eyes. Harry groans in protest but relents, pulling his mouth off of Louis' skin with a wet smack of his lips. Louis holds back a very cute giggle and sits up on the table, trying not to let Harry see him wince as he shifts his bum. Of course Harry notices anyway, smirking as he offers Louis a hand.

"Twat," Louis mutters under his breath, taking Harry's hand all the same. He can, in fact, walk, without assistance, so he shoves Harry off with a playful grin as soon as he's up. He picks his boxers off the floor and slips them onto his legs, snapping the band.

"Well? Go get ready for work, you git," Louis says when Harry does nothing but stare, spacy and contemplative

"Will you come visit me today?" Harry asks, not moving. For some reason, his gaze makes Louis jittery, and his stomach flips in the best kind of way. Weird.

"I was gonna maybe do lunch with Zayn, have a proper whine about my life at the moment. Do you want me to come?" He asks, cocking a brow.

"Always want you to come," Harry responds with a cheeky smirk, making Louis roll his eyes.

"I'm serious. You don't need me hanging off you all the time just because I'm bored, I'm sure," Louis says, smiling softly.

"Maybe I like when you come in and bother me." Harry hums, stepping closer to the smaller boy.

"I'm sure the blowjobs have something to do with that," Louis snorts, even though he's visited Harry at work several times and it's only happened twice.

"Your bum is the real reason," Harry whispers, making Louis giggle gently.

"Whatever. Fucking go, though, before you're late. I'll come to visit if I feel like it," Louis says, and they both know that means yes.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I think I'm going up to my mum's this week." Harry tells Louis as they lounge around on the couch a few days after the kitchen Incident. For a fleeting second Louis almost thinks Harry's going to ask him to come with, and panic rises in his throat like no other, but then Harry's continuing with, "So, um, you're definitely welcome to stay here, or not, and obviously cooking class will be taken over by someone else."

Louis feels like his whole body deflates with relief, he gives Harry a quick kiss and tells him he will either stay here or with Zayn.

"I'm leaving on Sunday, and I'll be back either Sunday or Monday depending on whether or not my mum lets me go," Harry says with a dry laugh, fingers brushing Louis' wrist.

"Who's gonna take over for cooking classes?" Louis asks, rubbing his cheek into Harry's shirt.

"I dunno, just another part-time volunteer at the rec center. One who hopefully is as patient as me, since you're in there," Harry answers, and Louis' so caught up in Harry's rumbling voice that he doesn't even notice the jab he just made at him.

"What am I meant to eat when you're gone?" Louis questions, leaning his head back to look up at Harry.

"Don't worry, I stocked us up on Lunchables, mac and cheese and frozen dinners," Harry tells him, sticking his tongue out. Louis pinched his side and shakes his head, deciding not to tell Harry he's become accustomed to cooking every night with Harry by his side. Harry must notice the moody pout that he's desperately trying to hide, because he smiles and pinches Louis' cheek.

"Hey, it'll be alright, yeah? It's just a week," He says, so softly it makes Louis squirm.

"I know that you git," Louis huffs, not looking at Harry's face and instead turning his attention to the telly. It's silent for a second before Louis adds, ""I'll proper miss your cock, is all."

Harry snorts very unattractively, and Louis tells him this only to get a soft flick to the nose.

"Fucking twat. You can leave now, thanks, good talk," Louis snips, dissolving into giggles before he's even finished his sentence. Harry responds by tickling him till he's half crying while leaning almost off the couch.

Of course it leads to kissing, because, with Harry, everything always leads to something. Then Louis pushes him off and announces he's going to meet up with Zayn and probably not come back, because he figures if he's going to have to go without Harry's attention he'll have to start now. Harry pouts a little bit at that but let's him go after a sweet kiss.

"I'll miss your face, too," Louis can't help but add at Harry's moody expression. It makes Harry smile, which makes Louis' chest feel too warm for his liking so he messes up Harry's hair and dashes out of the room as Harry tries to react.

He dresses quickly, mussing his sweaty hair (thanks to the messy morning fuck they'd had twisted up in the sheets an hour ago) into something presentable. He grabs his phone and wallet off the nightstand and pockets both, throwing a jumper on because Zayn's flat is always bloody freezing and making his way back to the living room.

"Are you desperate to get away from me, or something, now that you've got the chance?" Harry asks when Louis reemerges, mostly joking but there's definitely a bitter undertone in there somewhere.

"Course not," Louis shakes his head, making sure Harry knows he's not kidding by climbing into the boy's lap and giving him a sloppy kiss. Harry drags him back in when he pulls away, and Louis lets it last for a minute before mumbling, "I'll probably be wanking on this very sofa when you get back."

"Is that a promise?" Harry mutters back, his breathing tickling Louis' ear. Louis lets himself settle in Harry's lap, suddenly less adamant on leaving.

"I promise I will definitely wank on this couch while you're gone," He says, waggling his brows. Harry's eyes darken at Louis' words, his arms tightening around Louis' waist. Harry kisses him again, only Louis stops when it starts getting heated, which makes it probably the shortest kiss in history because Harry uses tongue from the get-go.

"Thinking about me wanking on your couch really getting you going curly?" Louis teases him, grinning.

"Thinking about you gets me going," Harry corrects, genuine as can be, so Louis scoffs and shoves at his chest for being an utterly cheesy human.

"You talk some shit." Louis laughs, getting a shrug in return.

"S'true. I want to fuck you right now, in fact," Harry says, deadly serious. Louis clucks his tongue and shakes his head, standing up and gathering his things.

"Too bad," Louis says cheerily, making Harry groan loud. Louis doesn't let it affect him, just bends down to peck Harry's mouth and then bounces to the door.

"Well, I ought to be going. I - " _I love you._ Louis himself has to blink a few times, then blames it on the robotic way he'd always said it to Aiden whenever they departed, like reflex. Harry looks expectant, so Louis quickly recovers and finishes up with, "I'll see you in a week."

***

It's only been four days and Louis is fucking gagging for it. He'd like to think he doesn't need sex in his everyday life but Harry been gone for four days and Louis has been extremely horny for three. He's half-considered going down on Zayn whenever he sees him playing Black Ops on the sofa, but then he remembers Perrie is a thing and Perrie's friendship is very important to him and then he thinks of how good Harry always gives it to him and suddenly Zayn isn't really all that appealing anymore anyway.

He tries to go to a club and pull a random boy who can fuck him like Harry can, but comes up short handed when no one seems to fit the bill. He'd argue this is the worst thing that's ever happened to him, because he doesn't even want to have sex with anyone that isn't Harry so he mostly just sulks and wanks himself raw in Zayn's shower.

On the fifth day he tries fingering himself and just gets frustrated because his fingers are short and thick and nothing like Harry's long and slender ones. So, in the end, he takes a different approach.

Harry picks up on the second ring.

"Ello?" Harry's rough voice comes through the phone, Louis can hear voices in the background who he guesses is Harry's parents. Louis, well, Louis' three fingers deep and perhaps didn't think this through, so all he says is,

"Hey - _ngh_ \- hey, baby."

Harry is quiet for a moment, so the only thing either of them hear is Louis' heavy breathing through the receiver.

"Are-are you wanking right now?" Harry asks, hushed, his voice sounding a bit breathless and a bit turned on.

"Maybe. Wanna join?" Louis says, very smoothly in his opinion, and then he hears distinct mumbling like Harry's covering up the speaker.

"No... _mum_ no." There's a pause and some shuffling on Harry's end along with a muffled voice. Louis huffs, never a patient person, and waits for the commotion to end before saying anything.

"Mum, you're not speaking with him. Goodbye, goodnight, I'm going to bed now," He hears Harry say, even though it's six in the evening and he could not have come up with a worse excuse. Louis would laugh at Harry if he wasn't so desperate to be fucked and didn't have three fingers inside himself.

Finally he hears Harry stumbling about and a door slam, a vague thumping noise and then Harry's speaking.

"Hey, sorry," He says, and Louis can hear the blush in his voice.

"You're-uh-fine fine." Louis hums, trying to sound like he isn't about to cry because of how badly he needs Harry.

"How are you?" Harry asks, like he doesn't know, listening to Louis' wet, heavy breaths for the past five minutes.

"Bloody hard." Louis huffs, twisting his fingers around, trying to find his prostate but knowing his tiny fingers won't find it.

"Uh-huh," is what Harry says, all he says, without the faintest sign of emotion. Louis rolls his eyes and jabs his fingers in harder, driving his hips into the sheets.

"Fucking-why are you not here?" Louis hisses, feeling like he's going to cry. He just wants to be fucked, is it so much to ask.

"What do you want?" Harry asks, not rudely, more like he's genuinely asking what Louis wants him to do with that deep, deep voice. Louis wants him so bad.

"Your fingers, mine-shit-they're too fucking _small_." Louis whines, stabbing them hard inside of him in frustration. It must be the noises he's making that cause Harry to melt then; Louis hears him exhale shakily.

"Calm down, babe, I've got you. How many you using?" He asks, purrs, more like.

"Three," Louis responds in a small voice, biting his lip as he tries to calm himself down.

"Okay. Slow down, stop focusing on coming. Focus on me," Harry tells him, so fucking calmly. Louis closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, letting Harry's voice wash over him.

"You're making me so fucking hard, Lou. I try to talk to my friends and my family down here and all I can think about is fucking you, you know that?" Harry says. Louis does know, because he feels the same fucking way.

"And you call me while you've got three fingers in your arse, making me want to drive all the way back home just to fuck you, Christ." Harry continues, making Louis whimper.

"Harry, Haz, God, you have no idea how much I want you. I can't - I haven't slept at yours once since you left because it just, fuck, it smells like you, s'like I'm a dog or something," Louis says, huffing out a weak laugh.

"Shh sweetheart, just move your fingers for me, nice and slow." Harry instructs, his voice so so low.

"Fuck, yeah," Louis mumbles. He hears some rustling on the other line, doesn't bother to decipher what it is.

"Fuck I wish I could see you baby." Harry breathes out, Louis can only imagine he has his cock in hand, stroking himself as he tells Louis how to finger himself.

"Me too. Would rather - rather you be in me, though," Louis stutters out, wrist far past cramping so he pulls out to flex the joint and apply more lube.

"Just a few more days, you, fuck if you-if you want you can go to my flat later and-and put in a plug I have." Harry mutters into the phone, sounding almost as turned on as Louis feels. He groans and ruts against the mattress, can't get his fingers back in fast enough.

"Oh my god, yes yes please." Louis practically begs, pressing the phone harder against his ear.

"Oh, shit. I want - send me a picture, please," Harry requests. Louis can hear him now, the slick sound of his fist pumping his cock distinct on the other line. Louis scrambles to do so, almost dropping his phone twice in the process as he snaps a picture of his fingers buried inside himself. He knows the exact moment when Harry receives it, because he makes some sort of muffled whining noise and his hand speeds up.

"Fucking hell you look so good baby," Harry praises him, making Louis bite his lip to suppress his smile. His phone dings with a message seconds later, a photo of Harry's cock leaking against his belly in dim lamplight, his jeans hiked halfway down his thighs. Louis groans at the sight, his fingers picking up speed as his untouched cock jumps.

"Oh, god," Louis whimpers, thighs trembling and ready to give out as he listens to Harry's breathy encouragements.

"You close baby?" Harry asks hotly, Louis can hear his hand moving even faster over his cock.

"Yes, fuck, make me come," Louis pants out, cock snagging on the sheets as he drives his fingers in and out. Harry groans into the phone, trying his best not to come just by hearing Louis' beautiful noises.

"Want you to hump the bed," Harry tells him, moans forcing their way from his throat even as he attempts to be quiet.

"Fuck," Louis hisses, quickly turning the call to speakerphone and flipping himself over so his cock is pressed against the mattress. He groans on contact, heat sparking all the way down to his toes as he presses his fingers in as deep as he can.

"Like that?" Harry asks breathily.

"Fuck yes." Louis whimpers, his teeth sinking into the nearest pillow as he thrust against the soft fabric of the sheets. From there it's all frantic thrusts and muffled moans, Harry's whispered encouragements of fuck, yes, want you so bad, come for me baby I'm so close only spurring Louis on.

He ends up coming with a muffled sob, fucking himself through it as Harry tells him all about how good he'd look filled with a plug. Harry doesn't take long to follow suit, his voice reducing to unintelligible mumblings until he slurs out that he's coming, followed by a guttural moan. They both are silent for a moment save for their rapid breathing. Louis grabbing his phone in his clean hand and pressing it to his ear after turning off the speakerphone.

"Hey," he mumbles, sighing contently and rolling to the clean side of the bed.

"Hey yourself." Harry chuckles back.

"Sorry if that was a bad time, when I called," Louis says, smile in his voice, not really sure what to do with himself now that they're done.

"It's fine babe, I'm getting up early tomorrow anyways so it's probably good I go to bed before ten." Harry mutters, Louis heard some more shuffling and can only guess Harry is cleaning himself up. Louis can hear his smirk when he adds, "Won't be able to look me mum in the eye, though."

Louis giggles softly at that, covering his mouth with his hand.

"God, I miss you," He mumbles, blushing immediately after. It slipped.

"I miss you too," Harry says back without hesitation.

"You better," Louis chuckles, tugging the blankets up to his chest. They chat idly after that, Harry telling him all about his older sister's new baby he finally got to meet and how his mum won't stop hounding him about the boy in all his recent Facebook photos.

"What'd you tell her about me?" Louis asks softly.

"That you're a total prat who ruins my life and eats all my Coco Pops," Harry deadpans, making Louis scoff.

"You forgot can't cook for shit." Louis laughs gently.

"Nah, I'm taking the piss. I told her that we met in my class and that, um. That we're sort of seeing each other. If that's okay," Harry confesses, so shy and adorable.

"Um yah I guess that is-is kinda what's going on." Louis coughs, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He's quick to change the subject, then, and it's obvious, but he doesn't really want to have this talk over the phone when Harry's nearly two hundred miles away.

"So what are you getting up so early for?" Louis asks.

"I'm helping out at the bakery I use to work at." Harry replies, the smile clear in his words.

"Oh? How come you never make me sweets?" Louis jokes, even though Harry does, made him the best scone he's ever eaten last Sunday, in fact.

"You're sweet enough." Harry mumbles back, knowing how cheesy he sounds. Louis' in the middle of telling him off when Zayn bangs down the spare room door.

"I hope you're not wanking," He says, barging in nonetheless.

"Not anymore!" Louis yells back, hearing Harry's bark of laughter through the phone.

"God, you're disgusting. Anyway, me and Pez were wondering if you wanted to go up to the bowling alley with us, it's £2 beer night. Maybe you could stop phone-fucking your boy for a mo," Zayn says from the doorway.

"Yah sure give me like, ten minutes to get ready." Louis calls back. Zayn mumbles something noncommittal and leaves, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Leaving me high and dry I see." Harry mutters dryly.

"Yep," Louis agrees, popping the 'p' and scrambling up out of bed. "And for a couple £2 pints, at that."

"And to think we could have had some more fun." Harry muses.

"Don't worry, I'll probably call you irrevocably drunk and horny," Louis says, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he steps into some dirty trousers.

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry chuckles.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go before I get hard again. But, uh, if drunk me forgets to ring you, I'll text you in the morning, yeah?" Louis says, tugging a shirt over his head.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later love." Harry replies, smiling through his words.

"Yeah, alright. Kiss your mum for me," Louis murmurs, Zayn calling him from the other room. He and Harry exchange final goodbyes and he hangs up, stuffing his feet into a pair of socks and Adidas trainers.

"I'm coming you tit!" Louis yells to Zayn as he walks out of the spare bedroom. Perrie is perched on the arm of the sofa when he walks out, tapping away at her phone, and Zayn is leaning against the wall impatiently with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Ready?" Perrie asks, looking up from her phone to give Louis a smile.

"Just a sec," Louis says, brushing past Zayn towards the bathroom to wash his hands and ignoring the gagging noises he makes. Louis flicks water at Zayn's stupid pretty face in retaliation before throwing an arm around Perrie with a smirk.

"So. How are things?" Perrie asks him, always the nicer one, arm curled around his waist as they walk out with Zayn moodily stalking behind them.

"Surprisingly very well," Louis replies honestly. Perrie hums, the lot of them stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Have you, you know. Are you two proper together now?" She asks, eyes sparkling.

"Um." Louis blanks, not really sure what to say because well, are they? Zayn makes a curious noise behind them, finally lining himself up with them to fix Louis with that look.

"Shut the fuck up Zayn." Louis huffs, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Zayn squawks, holding his hands up in defense. Sometimes Louis wonders if he even knows how judgmental he looks. Perrie sighs, muttering something about useless boys and holds her hand up for a cab. They all jump into the back of the cab, Louis ending up in the middle of the two.

"Harry and I are just fucking," Louis decides, noting how unbelievable his tone sounds to his own ears.

"Like how Aiden and you were just fucking?" Zayn responds, twirling his fag between his fingers. Louis tightens his jaw and says nothing, steadily ignoring the rhetorical question.

"Babes, you can't just fuck as a means of a relationship." Perrie says gently, her hand squeezing Louis' knee.

"C'mon, don't gang up on me, you both know it's not like that," Louis snaps, a little too defensively.

"No we really don't Lou, we aren't trying to gang up on you we are trying to make sure you don't fuck yourself up." Zayn sighs, his arm wrapping around Louis' shoulder.

"It's different then Aiden. I care about him, I think he cares about me. I know he does," Louis corrects, hands balled into fists.

"That's called dating Louis." Perrie comments, rubbing her hand over Louis' leg as he tenses up.

"It's not, it's casual. Just, we have sex and we hold hands sometimes. It's not, like, exclusive. He might be seeing somebody else, I don't know," Louis protests weakly.

"But you know he isn't." Zayn replies pointedly.

"So what? I don't - it's going good, really good, and I don't feel like fucking it up by bringing up the subject," Louis says shrugging. The driver clears his throat, and Louis realizes they've arrived at the bowling alley, but he knows this conversation isn't over yet. The three of them pile out of the cab, waiting as Zayn pays the cabbie before walking inside.

It's sort of packed, which, for a bowling alley/bar on a Friday night, isn't all that surprising. Still, they have to fight for a table, which means Perrie bats her eyelashes until a group of men give theirs up. Zayn grabs them all their shoes while Louis goes to the bar to order drinks and a few snacks for them to munch on while Perrie holds their table.

The barkeep is older, late-twenties-early-thirties perhaps, muscular with dirty blond hair cut close to his head and dark eyes. Louis orders three pints and two orders of nachos, standing on his top toes to rest his elbows on the bar.

"How we doing tonight?" The barkeep asks, flashing Louis a smile full of perfect teeth.

"Good, good you?" Louis nods politely, a smile on his face. He passes Louis his beers, the two of them making polite conversation. He really is quite attractive, and is definitely flirting, but Louis can't find it in him to play along with his advances. Either he's not in the mood, or Zayn is right.

(Zayn's always right).

He brings their food and drinks back to the table where Zayn and Perrie are putting on their shoes and picking out their bowling balls. They look ridiculously cute, Zayn tying Perrie's shoes and Louis' just standing there with nachos and feeling entirely out of place. So he of course makes Zayn help him with his own shoes, all while Perrie giggles next to them.

The night takes off from there, the three of them laughing over pints and Louis can't get a strike to save his life but for once he's not a sore loser. Louis is on his sixth pint while he bowls his eighth slot, his legs shaky and his vision slightly blurry as he tries to line himself up with the lane. Zayn's fucking laughing at him, the shit, and Louis gutters for the third time in a row.

"You know I don't work well under pressure," He attempts to justify, words slurring slightly.

"Are you saying you're capable of actually working?" Zayn laughs, making Louis huff as Perrie burst into giggles.

"Hey, I - I'll have you know I'm very good at bowling. I'm good at putting my fingers in things," Louis argues. He may be a bit drunker than them.

"I thought you were a bottom?" Perrie whispers-shouts scandalously.

"I'm _versatile_ , with a _preference_ for bottoming. Enough with your nonsensical stereotypes," Louis slurs loudly, grinning.

"Versatile, Christ." Zayn chuckles heartily, like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"Have you fucked Harry, then?" Perrie asks, chin resting on her fist. Louis falters, head cocking to the side.

"Um, no. I haven't." Louis mutters, slightly dumbfounded at the realization. Of course he's thought about it, but Harry always takes the lead and Louis doesn't mind; it's pretty much the only thing he'll choose over control.

"Did you fuck Aiden?" Perrie asks curiously, holding her pint in both hands.

"It was pretty even with us, I guess. He's sort of clumsy, I mean, Harry's clumsy too, but not in that sense - anyway. A lot of times it was easier and faster just to fuck Aiden instead," Louis finishes, probably not making sense.

"Are you thinking about fucking Harry now?" Perrie questions, her words slightly slurred as she plops herself down on Zayn's lap. Louis flushes, shrugging noncommittally, but now that he's thinking about it he might as well think about it. He's never really seen Harry like that, all vulnerable and spread out, and the image has him biting his lip.

"Perrie." Zayn mumbles into Perrie's ear, watching Perrie watch Louis. Louis gets out his phone as a distraction, feebly composing a text to Harry because perhaps he's drunker than he thought.

_hyu hazzzzzz Did you kmow i want t2 fUUc u_

When he looks back up after sending his text Zayn and Perrie are snogging drunkenly, making Louis roll his eyes and sit down across from them to wait for Harry's reply. It comes in less than a minute, despite the late hour.

**Obviously :P xx**

_Wjen you gett baxk Im gonnna fick you so hasd_

**are you still out??x**

_Yessssss i an curly xxxxxxxxx_

**Ha drink some water baby we'll talk later. x**

"Why would I want water?" Louis thinks out loud in disgust, water. What a joke. He huffs, annoyed that Harry neither agreed to or denied his request as he downs the rest of his pint. He goes back up to the bar to grab them all another round, only stumbling over himself a little.

"Back again, I see," The same bartender greet, already working on the round of pints Louis' ordered God-knows-how-many times.

"Course I am," Louis giggles, practically climbing onto the bar to watch the man pour the drinks. He sways a bit, eyes going in and out of focus.

"Woah, there, love, gonna have to cut ya off," The bartender says, laughing as he passes Louis his drinks. Louis pouts his bottom lip out dramatically, grabbing onto the cups in front of him.

"Nooooo," Louis pouts, cuddling the glasses to his chest.

"You're cute, y'know?" The bartender tells him, and, oh. Louis doesn't know if it's awkward or not, but then again, he's drunk.

"It's the bum." Louis nods seriously, his smile giving him away. The boy smiles and shakes his head, leaning over the counter. Louis' phone buzzes and he fumbles for it, struggling to unlock his screen.

**Drink some water sweetheart don't want you to have a hangover tomorrow without me there to cook you breakfast :) xx**

Louis sighs, glancing longingly at the beer in front of him. He's been drinking long enough to know that Harry's one hundred-percent right, but. But.

_mmmmmmMmmm okhsy jsut one more pintd myaBE???!!'nnn_

**One more babe then you should probably quit xxx**

_ok i missz yiy_

**Miss you too babe xxxx**

Louis can't help but smile. He knows beer makes him sappy, but it doesn't seem all that bad until Zayn comes behind him demanding what's taking so long.

"He misses me Zayn!" Louis slurs happily, shoving his phone in Zayn's face.

"Of course he does, idiot, he's not getting laid at mumsie's," Zayn scoffs. Louis pouts at the boy's words, his hands dropping to his sides while his eyes become glossy.

"I'm not just a lay. He could miss me." Louis sniffles, wiping at his nose as he turns away from Zayn. Zayn curses and immediately backtracks, placing a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Lou, come on, I'm just taking the piss. Of course he misses you, who could not miss you?" He says quietly. Louis' bottom lip trembles but he nods his head, tapping out another message on his phone through his blurry vision.

_youuu really miSSS me?_

He taps the counter impatiently as he waits for Harry's response. He's a bit dizzier than he was five minutes ago, a telltale sign that he's throwing up tonight if he keeps drinking. He asks the nice bartender for a glass of water and gets it just as his phone buzzes.

**Course I do babe can't stop thinking about you xxx**

_cant waiet for uou to come backkkkkkkk ;(_

Louis chugs his water down, heading back to the table since Zayn took the pints.

**I'll be there in a few days sweetcheeks xxx**

_seee you soon gonna get zayzn and head out prosbably get some sleepc ok baby cakes_

**Alright babe be careful xxx**

_nmmmmmm goodniggt love_

Louis types back with finality, slinging an arm around Perrie's shoulder.

"He told me to be careful, do you think that's code for he loves me?" Louis asks loudly in Perrie's ear, his feet dragging on the floor slightly.

"Oh, Lou, babe. You need to talk with him, make things exclusive and be sure you're both on the same page, yeah? You're so serious about him, you don't even know," Perrie says, almost sympathetic.

"What if he doesn't love me? What if he only likes me for the sex? What if I'm not good enough for him?" Louis responds sadly, his words coming out slow and teary.

"Honey, don't work yourself up so much. He cares about you," Perrie tells him calmly, a little tipsy herself. Zayn comes back then, having paid their tab, and motions for them to start packing up before noticing Louis' expression.

"What's wrong babes?" Zayn asks him, putting both hands on Louis' shoulders.

"How about we all go back and have some spliff, then we can all talk, yeah?" Perrie suggests. Zayn nods in agreement as Louis sniffles, rubbing at both eyes before cuddling himself into Zayn's chest.

They share a joint outside the building, because Zayn's always prepared, and by the time they catch a cab Louis' feeling slightly uplifted. They make it back to Zayn and Perrie's flat in the next ten minutes, Louis practically hanging off of Zayn's back as they make their way inside.

"He's just so lovely, with his fucking curls and green eyes and he always smells _so_ good, and he shows me videos he thinks are funny that aren't actually funny at all, and sometimes he goes running and comes home all sweaty and hot and unf," Louis' rambling drunkenly. Zayn drops Louis on the couch next to Perrie, plotting down beside them.

"I want him to...I just want him. I wanna keep him," Louis continues, words slurring.

"Tell him then Lou." Perrie pipes up, her head rested on Zayn's shoulder as her eyes drooping.

"I should, yeah? But I've never had to initiate that before, like. How- how did you two go about it?" Louis asks. A slow smile creeps up on both their faces as they meet eyes, the love practically radiating off of them.

"It was pretty cliché, honestly. Pez and I had been seeing each other for a little over two months, we kept hinting at each other that we wanted to take it further. One night we went out, and I just asked her, man," Zayn explains, shrugging.

"I thought everything had to be dramatically like _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_!" Louis huffs, throwing up his hands.

"Listen, Lou, you just gotta take initiative. From what I hear it sounds like things might turn out in your favor," Zayn says, glancing at Perrie with an affectionate glint in his eyes.

"Do not have sex in front of me." Louis warns, looking between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"You're one to talk, you've been wanking yourself raw in my spare room for four days," Zayn scoffs.

"That is...very true good point." Louis nods his head, pointing his finger at Zayn. Perrie's nearly out by now, leaning heavily on Zayn with droopy eyes.

"Right, sorted. Well, mate, I'm knackered. Drink some water and sort your shit out, yeah?" Zayn dismisses, helping Pez to her feet. She kisses him on the cheek as the make their way into their bedroom as Louis watches them go.

Louis has half a mind to change the sheets when he gets into the spare, then strips down to his boxers and bounces into bed. He checks his phone one last time before plugging it in, skipping over the messages from his mates and checking for a new message from Harry.

**Let me know when you get in.. might fall asleep but just wanna know you made it home ok xxxxx**

_Im homeee now see yOU soon xxxxxxxxx_

He sends a string of suggestive emojis as an afterthought, then sets his phone on the nightstand and buries himself in the sheets.

***

Harry has barely made it through the front door of his flat before Louis is jumping on him, knocking him back against the wall as he attacks Harry in a hug.

"Hi," Louis breathes, kissing up his neck playfully.

"Hi." Harry chuckles back, his hands going under Louis' thighs to keep him in place.

"How was your trip?" Louis asks, threading his fingers into Harry's curls before pulling back to look at his face. Harry's smiling fondly at him as they meet eyes.

"Good, fun. Missed you." Harry replies. Louis flushes, his chest jumping just hearing Harry say it in person, and in that moment he's glad no one is watching the exchange to tell him how embarrassing he is.

"Missed you too." Louis mutters shyly, stealing a quick kiss before pulling back and biting his lip.

"You okay?" Harry asks, pressing a few dry kisses to Louis' mouth. Louis nods, his arms tightening around Harry's neck.

"Yah I'm good."

"Good," Harry mumbles. "I just thought you'd be devouring me by now."

"I-I want too. But Zayn says we need to talk." Louis whispers, laying his head on Harry's shoulder and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh," Harry says, smile twitching into a dimmer grin before he adds, "That sounds bad."

"Depends how you feel about the situation." Louis mutters into the boy's neck.

"What exactly is the situation?" Harry inquires, letting Louis down onto his feet. He spins around and tugs him toward the couch, fingers tangled loosely with Louis'.

"Us, um what we are?" Louis replies once they are seated on the couch, their legs touching. Harry lets out a breath that Louis realizes he's been holding.

"Sorry, I totally thought you were gonna dump me," he says, relief clear in his voice.

"Dump you?" Louis repeats, confused because that would mean they were more than just fucking before.

"I just - whatever this is, I thought you were gonna call it off, I guess," Harry clarifies. Louis shakes his head at Harry's words, running a hand through his hair as he sighs.

"I don't ever do this, this relationship talk thing. I've never done this, actually, because Aiden just always assumed we were like, an item," he tells Harry, hoping he'll initiate the conversation.

"I'm pretty shit at like being with someone, I've never had a proper boyfriend with mutual feelings but I really like you and I don't want to fuck this up." Louis continues. He scans Harry's face for any reaction. He doesn't look remotely afraid, or repulsed, or surprised. In fact, he looks kind of amused.

"Say something you git." Louis huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry's bemused grin widens, his loose grip on Louis' fingers tightening slightly.

"You just look so cute right now," He chuckles, sobering at Louis' bitter expression. "Of course I'd love to be with you."

Louis physically deflates, the relief showing on his face.

"Good. Not many people get the chance," He jokes weakly, laying his head on Harry's shoulder all the same. Harry wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You don't think it's too soon for me to be getting into this?" Louis asks, maneuvering himself until he's half in Harry's lap. Harry snakes his hands around Louis' waist, shaking his head at the boy's words.

"Maybe I'm too, like, naive. My last relationship ended when I was in uni, but I've had my flings here and there and I haven't felt like this about any of them. I don't think you give yourself enough credit, but I trust you," Harry explains.

"I trust you too." Louis smiles back, dropping a kiss to Harry's lips.

"So. D'ya want to put on a movie and pretend to watch it for five minutes before inevitably snogging on the sofa?" Harry chirps.

"Sounds perfect." Louis hums happily, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the telly. He flips until he finds some animal documentary on BBC, waits maybe three minutes before settling onto his back and pulling Harry with him. Harry smiles as he looks down at Louis, his hands bracketing Louis' head in on either side.

"I was watching that," He mumbles, smirking. Louis huffs and rolls his eyes, mostly because he's just got himself into a relationship with a complete idiot.

"Oops." Louis mutters softly, his hands running over Harry's chest. Harry leans in, pressing tentative, close-mouthed kisses to Louis' lips. Louis makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, tugging Harry closer by the collar.

They snog lazily for about ten minutes, and then Harry's yawning and apologizing into the kiss even though it's only half seven. Louis teases him about being old which earns him a chuckle.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on top of me, you oaf," Louis warns when Harry's eyes start to droop.

"Better move to the bedroom then." Harry mumbles sleepily. Louis groans and shoves at him until he moves, the both of them migrating to the bedroom without bothering to shut off the telly. Louis strips off his shirt and sweatpants, watching Harry do the same before they both jump into bed. They exchange lazy, smiley kisses for a minute or two, the both of them soft and touchy and pliant for each other.

For all that he's been craving to be fucked, Louis' couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut, enjoy

Louis wakes up to a warm bed minus a certain curly-haired man, his hair a complete mess and his cock straining in his pants. The sheets are tangled around his ankles, sweat pooling at his collarbones and Harry's side is still warm. He sits up slowly, running a hand over his face to try and rub the sleep away from his eyes.

"H?" he calls hoarsely, hoping his boy will bring him some water and possibly a good dicking. Harry doesn't answer in the next minute, making Louis groan loudly and roll out of bed, adjusting himself in his pants before tugging a too-big jumper over his head and padding through the flat to find Harry.

He hears distant mumbling when he makes it into the hallway, thinks someone's over at first and that maybe he should better hide his obvious state of arousal. He peeks into the living room to see Harry standing in only a pair of joggers near the telly, his phone pressed against his ear as he speaks slowly into the receiver.

Louis watches him, watches his back muscles contract as he crosses and uncrosses his left arm across his torso. Louis silently creeps up behind the taller boy, his arms snaking around Harry's middle, startling the boy slightly.

"Morning," He whispers, almost purring, in the ear unoccupied by Harry's phone, before promptly taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Louis can feel Harry tense up as Louis' sharp teeth pull slightly on the lobe, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he tries not to moan into the phone. Louis really was going to leave it at that, maybe suck a mark under Harry's jaw just to be cheeky and then bounce away to wait for Harry to be done. But Harry's trying to shrug him off, he can tell, and after all, Louis' not very patient anyway.

"Yah I'm still here, sorry." Harry says into the phone as he continues to try and shake Louis off his back.

Louis responds by sinking his teeth into Harry's bare shoulder, pressing his hard cock into his backside. Harry spins around quickly in Louis' arms, giving him a look that screams stop. Harry doesn't look threatening, per se, but he is quite a lot bigger than Louis is and he's doing that thing with his eyebrows. It sort of makes Louis want him more; he wants bruises.

Harry sees the exact moment Louis decides to do something he knows Harry won't approve of but will go along with anyways right before a small, warm hand is being shoved down his joggers.

"Uh - sorry could you repeat that?" Harry says into the phone, spreading his palm across Louis' chest but not pushing him away.

Louis fumbles around for a second to get his hand around Harry's cock, giving him a tight squeeze as Harry listens to the person on the phone talk. He nibbles at Harry's jawline and moves his hand slowly, listening with satisfaction as Harry's responses grow increasingly stuttered and clipped. When he's got Harry fully hard in his pants he smirks to himself and drops a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder before he slips down onto his knees, watching the panic grow in Harry's eyes as he stares down at Louis.

"What are you doing?" He mouths, covering the receiver with his palm.

"About to suck your dick what does it look like." Louis says with a roll of his eyes, his hands going up to work Harry's joggers off his hips.

"That's not what I meant - Louis, _no_ , come on - I'm sorry what was that? Oh, yeah, definitely..."

Louis tunes out after that because Harry stops struggling and just sort of slumps against the wall, and he takes that as permission. He pulls his joggers down to Harry's ankles, his cock thick against his stomach while he grabs a handful of his hair in a fist with the phone still pressed against his ear. Louis moans outright, always a sucker for hair-pulling. He feels Harry's grip tighten and he takes it as encouragement, palms pressing into Harry's hips.

Louis leans in to lick the head of Harry's cock, taking the tip into his mouth and shivering when Harry's grip gets even stronger. He can't take in much more because Harry's holding his head back, so he sucks on the head, hard. Harry curses under his breath, yanking Louis by the hair to take more of his cock in his mouth. Louis sputters a little but takes it eagerly, fingernails digging into Harry's hips.

"Calm down Josh, breathe okay? Just walk me through what happened." Harry says into the phone, guiding Louis' head carelessly.

Louis' so hard in his pants that it hurts, because aside from his marking obsession Harry rarely roughs him up, and now he's choking on his cock. The best part is Harry doesn't even seem to care how rough he is, his focus completely on his phone call. Louis' eyes flutter shut as Harry forces him down on his cock, guiding his head not-so-gently until he's down to the base. He keeps Louis there, not letting up at all while he hums to whatever the person on the phone is saying to him.

Then just as suddenly he's being pulled off, Harry pushing off the wall and making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, hang on, let me write it down..." Louis hears him saying, too dazed to move.

"Is she still at the house?" Harry asks the person from the other room, Louis still staring wide-eyed at the wall. He presses his palm down on his crotch to relieve some of the pressure, listening to Harry mumbling in the other room too quietly to make out.

He's just about to get a hand around his aching cock when Harry walks back into the room, phone still in hand as he makes his way over to Louis and pulls him up by the hair off his knees. Louis sucks in a shaky breath at the slight pain to his scalp but quickly forgets about it when he is pushed down onto the couch forcefully.

"Fuck me," Louis blurts, overcome by how much he wants it now that he's gotten a taste of Harry's big cock after so many days.

Harry's eyes darken fast, already reaching for the lube he keeps in the end table by the couch. They've stopped using condoms recently, which is a talk for another day, but Louis' clean and he trusts Harry and now is definitely not that time.

Harry pops the cap on the lube open and silently tells Louis to get his briefs off, holding the phone with his shoulder so he can pour a good amount of lube onto his fingers. Louis does as much and tries not to appear too eager, though he's sure he fails at that because, well, he is.

Harry drops down onto his knees in front of Louis, pushing Louis' legs apart carelessly, his fingers running over the smaller boy's entrance while he grabs the phone with his free hand to hold it comfortably.

Louis sighs and shudders, resting his ankles on Harry's shoulders and biting his lip as Harry strokes him teasingly.

"Did she talk to you about her work situation, I know she talked about a lot of stress from having to train three new employees." Harry asks into the phone, slipping a finger inside of the boy without even looking at him.

"Fuck," Louis hisses, jumper too hot on his skin. Harry finally glances at him, if only for half a second, but his eyes are dark and wide and Louis knows he's affected. Harry listens carefully as the person on the other end speaks, his fingers moving in and out of Louis quickly, another joining it in no time at all. Louis can't help but moan, a little breathily, earning himself another glance and a particularly sharp jab.

"No sorry my pup just wants some attention is all, I'm still listening." Harry states with a hum, his fingers not letting up. For some reason that makes Louis' face burn, and it doesn't help when Harry looks him dead in the eye for the first time all morning and tacks on, "Mhm, good boy."

Louis whimpers loudly, his hands clenching the end of his jumper as his cock twists against his stomach. Harry's looking quite pleased with himself, and Louis would clock him in the head if he wasn't so turned on, but he's three fingers deep now and doesn't have much room to complain.

He turns his head to the side and bites his shoulder when Harry starts to spread his fingers open inside of him, trying to stay composed and failing miserably. Harry keeps at it, at one point leaning forward and sucking the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth briefly, phone still pressed to his ear. Louis pulls the collar of his jumper into his mouth to try and stop all the noises he's bound to make, his hands twisting.

"I think communication is the main issue here. Really, that's what marriage is all about...yes..."

Louis really has to give Harry more credit for his ability to stay so calm. He came into this with the intention of flustering him, was successful for about two minutes, only now he's the one getting his insides turned inside out.

"Have you tried compromising with her about it?" Harry says as he pulls out his fingers and wraps them around his own cock, using the lube already on his fingers to slick himself up.

Louis doesn't miss the way his eyelids flutter at the contact, but he's still listening intently to the phone even as he hoists himself up onto the sofa and beckons for Louis to straddle his lap. Louis does so quickly, carefully arranging himself on the man's lap with his arms around his neck to keep Louis' balanced.

Harry adjusts the phone to his opposite ear and drops his free hand to squeeze Louis' hip briefly. It's just a touch, a brush even, but that doesn't stop Louis from feeling the point of contact all the way down to his toes. Harry nods at Louis as if to say get on with it, his hand dropping to give Louis' perky bum a harsh squeeze.

Louis doesn't have to be told twice. He lifts himself up onto his knees, gripping the base of Harry's cock with his thumb and forefinger. Louis gets the tip inside, intending to take Harry in slow but Harry isn't having it. He grips Louis' skin tight as he pushes Louis down onto his cock, not letting him stop till he was seated completely in Harry's lap.

Louis exhales shakily, doing his very best not to make a noise with his mouth so close to Harry's mobile. Harry feels so big inside him, Louis hadn't had anything in him properly in days and now he's sat on Harry's cock trying his best not to make any noise. Harry himself is breathing harshly through his nose, words slower and much more calculated than they were before, but other than that he's still not paying Louis much attention.

"When she gets home try and sit her down and talk everything out, remember the tips I gave you for better communication?" Harry questions the man.

Louis' got a thing or two to say about communication, but he just rocks his hips once, twice, instead, trying to get used to the feeling of being split open like this.

Harry doesn't seem to want that through, making an up and down motion with his finger at Louis as he speaks into the phone again. Louis huffs out a breath, and his movements are graceless at best, but he manages to raise himself up and back down again, arms tightening around Harry's shoulders. Harry lets go of Louis' hip, resting his arm on the back of the couch, looking far too calm and hot in Louis' opinion.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek and breathes through his nose, rolling his hips as he tries to find an angle and rhythm that works for both of them. Harry watches him with a blank expression, humming every now and again into the phone as the other person talks to him.

"Awful quiet," Harry says suddenly, and Louis doesn't know if he's speaking to him or the phone, so he ignores it and works his hips down extra hard.

"Is it alright if I ask you something personal Josh?" Harry says after another moment of silence. His voice wavers just a bit, Louis picking up his pace slightly now that he's mostly gotten used to the drag of Harry inside him.

"What is your guys' sex life like? Do you think it's a strong bond? That she's interested and satisfied?" Harry lists off, finally looking at Louis. Louis feels his chest seize up, and he moans softly on an exhale, hopefully, quiet enough that only Harry hears.

"I see, what would you think of trying to spice things up?" Harry muses, a smirk growing on his lips. Louis can't help the grin that spreads on his face, attempting to hide it much too late by burying his face into Harry's neck.

"Well depending on what she would like something you could start with is a bit of light bondage." Harry tells, his free hand running over Louis' arms teasingly.

Sweet Harry, improving the lives of innocents one by one. Louis can't help but keep smiling against Harry's skin, that is until he works his hips down at the perfect angle. He bites down on Harry's shoulder hard to try and keep from moaning out loud, the sound still slipping out slightly. He hears Harry's breath hitch, probably having bit down much harder than he meant to, but he knows Harry's into it because he slides his free hand down the knobs of Louis' spine, then presses his palm into his lower back.

"If she's into it you can build up to a gag or blindfold, build her trust in you and give you a chance to feel more in control and for her to be able to give it up." Harry explains to Josh, his fingers dancing over Louis' smooth skin.

"Thought you were a marriage counselor. You sound like you sell sex toys for a living," Louis murmurs in Harry's opposite ear.

Harry huffs out a soft laugh, his hand coming down fast on the top of Louis' arse causing the boy to gasp in shock.

"Be quiet you," Harry mutters into Louis' ear. Louis moans quietly in response, pressed so closely to Harry that he feels his chest rumble as he speaks into the phone.

"If you want I can give you a number to a friend of mine who knows a bit more about this sort of thing, show you the ropes and educate you a bit more on it." Harry mutters into the phone. Louis doesn't hear any response, but Harry must get one. "Yeah, sure, let me just get that number..."

And then Harry fucking stands up, free arm wrapped firmly around Louis' waist to hold him in place. Louis yelps in surprise, gripping at Harry's neck.

"Sorry just my puppy again, startled him." Harry laughs gently into the phone, every step he takes moving his cock inside Louis and making the boy whimper.

Harry takes him to the kitchen, pressing him up against the fridge so Louis can support himself while Harry flips through his silly little notepad/magnet with all his important addresses and phone numbers scribbled in. Louis always pokes fun at him for it, calls him a middle-aged soccer mom, but right now he's anything but.

Harry rattles off the number to Josh, looking about ready to throw the phone on the floor and fuck Louis hard against the fridge. Louis certainly wouldn't protest, cheeks flushed with want as he wriggles his hips and tries to get himself some friction.

"She's home? Alright I'll let you go then so you can talk to her. Call me if you need anything else. Alright bye." Harry mumbles into the phone, his nose pressed into Louis' neck.

Louis watches him hang up and toss it aside, then counts to roughly three before exhaling a loud moan, and it feels like letting out a breath he's been holding for hours. Harry laughs at him, the shit, both his hands going down to grip his arse before he is thrusting up roughly into the boy.

"God, I wanted to kill you earlier, before I realized you were going to get what you wanted no matter what. Should've known you'd pull some shit like that, being deprived for a whole week, and all," Harry murmurs out, the quick pace never faltering.

Louis can't seem to form words to rebuttal, not even sure how he would defend himself considering everything Harry had said was true so he settles with whimpering into Harry's lips as he goes in for a dirty kiss.

Harry pulls Louis' bottom lip between his teeth, one palm pressed against the stainless steel refrigerator while the other holds Louis steady. Louis' feels flooded with over-sensitivity little ' _oh oh oh'_ s falling from his lips as Harry fucks him hard and ruthlessly. He's definitely sweating through his jumper, but he doesn't much care, legs wrapped tight around Harry's waist and he's thinking he just might come untouched. Harry nips harder on Louis' bottom lip, pushing his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis welcomes the intrusion eagerly, tongue darting out to meet his, in fact, he's pretty sure their lips aren't even touching.

" _Fuck_ , Christ I can't handle you." Harry curses, take a step closer to crowd Louis further into the fridge, changing the angle just so to make Louis cry out. He pretty much loses it after that, his noises absolutely obscene and his fingers clawing at Harry's back. Harry doesn't seem to mind that his back is going to be raw in an hour, too focused on fucking Louis' to his orgasm.

" _Harry_ , oh my _God_ ," Louis whines, followed by a series of unintelligible moans and curses.

Harry buries his face into Louis' neck and pumps his hips faster, his grip on Louis' bum tightening. When Louis finally comes it's when Harry starts sucking at the sensitive spot underneath his ear while still fucking him at a ruthless pace, and it hits him like a train.

He whines high in his throat, his whole body shuddering as Harry fucks him just as hard through his orgasm. It feels like it goes on forever, like he just comes and comes and comes; he's pretty sure he's still coming even when Harry spins them around and presses him into the island counter so he can slam in and out of him completely.

Louis can't stop whimpering as Harry fucks him faster trying to reach his own orgasm. It doesn't take too much, now that Louis' body is in the perfect position for him to just take, to take what he wants and use it to get off. When Harry comes it's with a heavy grunt of Louis' name as he fills the boy up, Louis moaning and whimpering as Harry continues to fuck him through it.

Harry stays inside of him for a moment longer even after his hips slow to a halt, both of them panting loudly as they come down. Louis wiggles around for a moment, trying his best to sit up with Harry still inside him. The best he can manage is propping himself up on his elbows, silently willing Harry to hunch over him more so he can kiss him. Harry does, of course, and it's messy and kind of uncoordinated, but sweet.

"Wanna shower?" Harry questions into the kiss, his hands sneaking under Louis' jumper.

"In a minute. Just wanna look at you. Feel like I haven't seen your face proper in quite a while," Louis says, so softly it's almost a breath.

Harry laughs softly at his words, pecking Louis on the lips and letting him get his look. Louis lets himself stare for a moment, reveling in how natural it feels just to look at him, before promptly reaching up to pat Harry's chest.

"Okay, get off me. I've made my conclusion, and your ugly mug hasn't changed a bit," Louis murmurs.

Harry rolls his eyes but complies, slowly pulling out of Louis and helping him jump down from the counter. He feels a bit light now, finally having got out a week's worth of sexual frustration and overall missing Harry. He tweaks one of Harry's nipples hard before spinning around and running to the bathroom, Harry shouting after him about being a ' _bloody minx!_ '

He splashes his face first, finally tugging the bloody jumper over his head. He looks worse for wear, sweat drying on his chest and forehead and cheeks flushed to hell, hair sweaty and sticking up awkwardly in the front. He starts the shower up and takes a quick piss, hearing Harry coming down the hallway just as he slips into the shower.

He joins Louis a few seconds later, stepping under the warm spray and grimacing at Louis' choice of water temperature since he's a freak who likes to walk away from the shower with third-degree burns. He turns it up slightly if secret, causing Louis to cuss him out when he realizes.

"You'll get used to it. Wash my hair," Harry dismisses, making Louis squawk and hit him lightly with the shampoo bottle.

"Wash my hair, bloody wanker." Louis parrots, pretending to be annoyed.

"If you wash my hair I'll give you a blowjob," Harry compromises, cocking a brow.

That's a pretty solid deal in Louis' mind so he nods and starts to lather Harry's hair with the sweet-smelling shampoo. He has to strain to reach, so Harry does him one better and drops to his knees, already mouthing at the insides of Louis' thighs, and Louis decides it's a good example of multitasking. He tries his best to stay still, focusing on washing Harry's curls thoroughly. Harry hums contentedly as Louis massages his curls, one hand jerking Louis slowly to get him hard while he works fresh bruises onto his thighs. Louis tugs a bit on Harry's hair, his legs twitching as Harry sucks on his thighs.

"I liked that earlier. When you got all...fed up with me, or whatever," Louis says simply for the sake of polite conversation, even though Harry's mouth is a bit occupied.

"When you were telling that guy about the bondage and stuff, is that stuff you'd like to do to me?" Louis asks gently, his fingers scraping over Harry's scalp. Harry pulls back with a wet sound to look up at him, fist still working over his cock.

"Maybe. Just the light, tie-your-wrists-to-the-headboard-sometimes-kind of stuff. Just something I'd like to try, but only if you want to, of course," Harry explains.

"Yah, yah I think I would." Louis responds, playing with the foam in Harry's curls now. He's never really had this talk before, because everyone he's ever slept with was either Aiden, boring and vanilla, or a come-and-go fuck too brief for a discussion. It's not as awkward as he expected, to be honest.

"And you don't mind a bit of manhandling?" Harry clarifies, smirk in his voice. Louis pushes the blush he can feel creeping up on his cheeks away and nods his head down at Harry.

"Information for another day. I'm just gonna suck you off now, if that's alright," Harry says, pressing his lips to the v of Louis' hips. Louis nods again to tell Harry yes that is more than okay.

"Rinse your hair out, first, though, I need to condition," Louis says as an afterthought.

Harry chuckles but does as Louis says, getting all the soap out of his hair quick. Louis hums and squirts some conditioner into his palm, Harry's favorite girly stuff that leaves his hair springy in soft. It smells like flowers and sugar, but Louis' not complaining. He rubs it gently into Harry's wet hair as the boy takes the head of his cock into his mouth, licking at the head. If Louis wasn't fully hard before, he definitely is now, fingers carding through Harry's slippery hair. Harry takes more of Louis' cock into his mouth slowly, his fingers running over Louis' rim teasingly.

" _Fuck_ , Haz," Louis breathes out, but he thinks it gets lost in the steam. His thighs are already trembling, and despite having already come he doesn't think he'll last long. Harry seems all too pleased with himself also, sucking Louis down like a pro.

Louis loses the pretense of washing Harry's hair somewhere along the way, but he keeps touching and massaging his scalp to let him know he's doing good. When he comes it's with a twitch of his leg and a soft moan as Harry swallows around his cock.

Louis sees that Harry's hard when he stands up, rinsing the conditioner from his hair before pressing his open mouth to Louis' and tugging himself off quickly. Louis practically climbs Harry like a tree as they snog under the spray, his hands in Harry's hair making a complete mess of Harry's curls. It doesn't take Harry long to finish, and he does so with a sharp hitch of breath and a grunt, all down Louis' thighs, though the water washes it clean instantly. They grin at each other for a moment and kiss some more before finishing up washing themselves off.

"What've you got going on today?" Louis asks once they're out drying off, flicking Harry with his towel.

"Have an appointment at four but that's all." Harry replies, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"How long you think that'll take? 'Cause I was thinking, if we're gonna proper be together, y'know, you should meet Zayn for real," Louis suggests, trying to sound casual when really it's sort of a big deal. Even Aiden only met Zayn a handful of times, and each one was a disaster in itself.

"I'I'd love that, my appointment shouldn't take more than an hour or two." Harry smiles, standing behind Louis and giving his cheek a quick peck.

"Okay, I'll shoot him a text, we can watch the footie game and smoke up, maybe. Pez makes killer pasta and Zayn buys the best weed. Unless you want to go out," Louis rushes out, accidentally letting his nerves show. Harry chuckles at Louis' nervousness, his arms winding around Louis' waist and pulling him closer into his chest.

"That sounds perfect love."

"Sorry. Zayn kind of makes or breaks my relationships, not that I don't think he'll love you and not that I've ever actually been serious about someone," Louis laughs a little at the end, smiling absently.

"I get it babe, you can text him while I start on some lunch," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck. Louis' grin widens and he twists himself out of Harry's arms, chest warm and fuzzy.

"You do that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask because I don't have an answer okay.

Louis has never been on a double date, but he thinks this one is going smashingly.

Footie's on but Liverpool is losing, therefore no one's really paying much attention. Instead they're sat in a circle passing a toke and a bottle of merlot, laughing and generally having a grand time. Harry has charmed Zayn and Perrie the second he stepped through the door with homemade chocolate chip cake and an arm around Louis' waist.

His laugh is infectious, and he keeps giggling over the silliest thing. Louis' sure he's never had a better night, that is, until Zayn announces they're out of booze once the wine is gone. Perrie looks about ready to throw the empty bottle at the wall when she realizes he's right, demanding they go get more.

"Nngh," Louis groans from his spot on the floor, pretty much completely unwilling to move.

"I'll go," Zayn announces, fishing for his wallet. "Anyone care to join? Stop crying, Louis, I'm not talking to you."

"I'll go with you." Harry pipes up, hauling himself off the couch. Suddenly Louis is feeling very much awake, and it's not at all because his pillow (Harry's thigh) has been taken from underneath him, which, rude.

"Oh, god. Zayn, please do not inquire about my boyfriend's intentions," He pleads.

"I already know his intentions, thank you Lewis." Zayn says with a roll of his eyes, grabbing his box of fags and sticking one between his lips. Louis hums, dissatisfied but letting it go nonetheless. He supposes it's good for Harry and Zayn to have some bro time, anyway. They'd get along well alone, he reckons, since they both define the term geek.

"Get me something good." Louis demands Harry, smiling sweetly as he says it.

"You know it, baby," Harry says, winking as he shrugs on his jacket and bends down to peck Louis' mouth. Louis smiles into the kiss, curling up next to Perrie as the two boys head out the front door.

Perrie shrieks as soon as the door is shut, peppering kisses up Louis' face.

"Oh, Lou, he's so bloody lovely," She squeals, hugging him tightly.

"He is, isn't he," Louis says dreamily, his head resting in the crook of Perrie's neck.

"I'm so happy for you, love. How's being in a functional relationship feel so far?" She questions, blinking at him genuinely.

"It's really good, he's so-so perfect." Louis sighs, smiling to himself. He inhales, then adds, "It's like, I'm so glad I chose him over Aiden. He kept pursuing me, in the beginning, and I'm so fucking happy he did."

Perrie coos softly, her eyes glazed over from the alcohol and weed.

"He makes me feel so happy and makes me a better person." Louis continues, biting his lip.

"And how is he, y'know," Perrie asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amazing, not to sound like a slag but I've had a lot of sex in my life and he's by far the best I've ever had." Louis responds.

"You know I don't do shit by halves, boo, I want details. How weird do you guys get?" Perrie pushes, leaning in like it's her sex life they're discussing.

"Well, earlier today he fucked me while he was on the phone with one of his clients." Louis blurts out. Perrie lets out a noise of delight, clapping her hands together.

"It was really hot, he was like barely paying attention to me while I sucked him off and he was rough with me and fuck, he picked me up while I was riding him and just walked me into the kitchen and fucked me against the fridge." Louis rambles on, feeling a bit like a teenage girl.

"That's...wow. I must say I'm feeling a bit jealous," Perrie says, pouting. "Zayn is good, you know, excellent even, but he won't get freaky. Too scared of being too rough."

"Want me to talk to him?" Louis asks kindly.

"Would you?" Perrie asks, grinning.

"Course, what do you want him to do? Like hold you down or like more extreme stuff?" Louis questions, tilting his head to the side. Perrie hums, contemplating.

"I dunno, I guess. I don't know what I want, just to spice things up a bit, I suppose. What do you like?" She questions, picking up the forgotten bowl and taking a deep hit.

"I like when he leaves bruises and takes control, I want to talk to him about tying me up and maybe making me come multiple times." Louis shrugs, grabbing a blanket from the chair near the telly to drape over the both of them.

"Mm, I do love a good bit of overstimulation. I knew you'd be dirty, Lou," Perrie giggles, smile brightly. Louis giggles with her, a semi growing in his pants as they continue to talk about all the things they'd like done to themselves.

"I think I'd like to try, like, public sex. I mean, we've blown each other in loos and stuff, but I want something more high-risk, like...in plain sight, but everyone around isn't aware we're doing it unless we're obvious. I dunno. You think he'd be into it?" Louis rambles on, their conversation grew more serious.

"I think you could get him to do it. God, I want Zayn to like, get me really really wet while we're out. Like, have me in a right state, touching me and playing with me in front of a bunch of people." Perrie gushes, biting on her thumb as she thinks about it.

"Okay, this one's weird, but hear me out. Okay so like, earlier when we were fucking and he was on the phone with that guy, he kept telling him that I was his pup, as like, an excuse when I would moan too loud or whatever, and I liked it? Like, I'm not saying I want him to call me a dog all the time, it just turned me on feeling like, like..." He searches for the right word, flushing from the admission.

"Like I could take away your responsibilities and guide you like an owner would a dog." Harry inputs from the door where Zayn and he are standing with the booze, both looking just a bit turned on.

Both he and Perrie jump, exchanging a slightly panicked look, because like, how fucking long has he been there?

Harry takes a step closer to the two of them, setting the wine down on the table carefully before shrugging off his jacket, his eyes never leaving them.

"Sorry, uh. Girl talk. You know how it is," Louis says awkwardly, fighting the urge to roll himself up in the shaggy rug.

"Girl talk huh? Did you tell her about how I fucked you till you came untouched today? Or were you hoping more to borrow some of her clothes?" Harry hums, crouching down in front of Louis and pushing a stray piece of hair away from his eyes. Louis feels increasingly small and turned on.

"Harry," is all Louis can manage, sort of forgetting there are other people in the room. His tone doesn't come out the way he wanted it to, though he's not really sure how he wanted to sound, just that it comes out breathy and helplessly turned on.

"You'd look spectacular in a pair of knickers love, don't you think so Perrie?" Harry muses, turning his attention to the girl whose eyes are darting between Harry and Zayn, her thumb practically white from how hard she's biting it.

"You okay, Pez?" Louis asks Perrie, who doesn't actually respond to Harry's question. His voice is too fucking high for his liking, and he feels lightheaded and incredibly horny. Perrie closes her eyes and nods her head silently, taking a deep breath.

"I have never been so turned on in my entire life." Perrie whispers softly, her eyes still closed.

It startles a laugh out of Louis, but it dies quickly when he remembers Harry's burning gaze and hot breath, so close he can feel it on his cheek. Zayn finally seems to snap out of his own trance, his feet carrying him over to the front of the couch to stand in front of Perrie, mimicking Harry's position.

"I think Harry asked you a question Pez, rude that you wouldn't answer." Zayn mutters to her, a hand settling on her thigh.

"Yes," Perrie says immediately, seeming to regain composure now that Zayn's there to anchor her down. Louis knows exactly how she feels. "He'd look gorgeous, I reckon."

"You think you could find him a nice pair? Something lacy and soft." Harry questions her, one of his hands running over Louis' leg teasingly. Perrie grins lazily, through her knuckles are still white at her sides.

"Course. Gimme a mo," She says, breathing in shakily as Zayn helps her up. Zayn gives her a good quick, dirty snog before she rushes to the bedroom, coming out a minute later with a pair in hand.

Harry and Louis are eye-fucking by then, but she clears her throat and Louis glances up, trying to ignore the persistent pressure of Harry's hand on his upper thigh.

"Here," Perrie says quietly, handing the panties over to Harry as Zayn wraps her up in his arms, her back to his chest. Harry pops the button on Louis' jeans, yielding the panties in front of him.

"You like them, baby?" He asks, tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip. Louis nods his head fast, his eyes trailing over the light blue material.

"Put 'em on for me," Harry requests, tugging Louis' zipper down.

Louis nods and stands up on shaky legs, letting Harry help him out of his jeans and pants before sliding the lacy material up his legs and situating them over his cock. Louis watches for a reaction, his own chest heaving from the feeling of soft lace covering his cock.

"So pretty baby, you look perfect." Harry praises him, his hands running over Louis' arms as he drinks him in. Louis feels a little drunk, well, he is a little drunk, but he has a feeling the wine has nothing to do with the way his chest is fluttering and head thumping.

"What do you think Zayn? Looks nice doesn't he?" Harry hums with a too-sweet smile, looking over to the other couple who are watching them.

For once Zayn is rendered speechless, and not in the way where he just has no comment. Of course he knows Louis' vulnerable side better than one might think, thanks to a certain secondary school sexuality crisis and a bit of boyish experimenting.

"Wanna show them what a good girl you can be for me?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, making him take in a sharp, surprised breath.

Louis hears Zayn curse to his left, and he's not really sure how to respond to that, afraid that if he opens his mouth he'll only manage a whimper, so he just nods rapidly. Louis takes a quick glance over to Zayn and Perrie, seeing Perrie's chest heaving slightly while Zayn's hands run over her hips and sneaking into her skirt.

Louis thumbs the collar of Harry's annoyingly hipster t-shirt, tugging him in by the back of the neck. Their lips meet in a messy, hot kiss, Harry tongue poking into Louis' mouth the burst chance he gets. Louis regains a bit of his confidence then, kissing Harry fervently as he attempts to tug him closer. He can faintly hear Zayn saying something to Perrie that makes her whine desperately.

Eventually Louis gets fed up with their positions, Harry still kneeling on the floor while he perches on the edge of the sofa. He wants to feel the heavy weight of Harry on top of him, so he tugs on the front of Harry's shirt and hopes it gets the message across.

It seems to work, Harry pushing himself off the floor and pouncing on top of Louis, grabbing both his hands in one of his own and pinning them above his head. Only now Harry's on top of him and he can't even touch him properly. Win some, lose some, he supposes.

"Fucking hell." Perrie curses from where she is still standing, her eyes glued to the two boys snogging as Zayn teases two fingers over her panties.

"Harry," Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth, vaguely pleading. He's pressed against the armrest, back arched so their chests are touching as they snog messily.

"Are you getting wet for me baby?" Harry asks, smirking when Louis whines high in the back of his throat and nods fast. His hands sneaking between Louis' thighs, eyes fluttering when his fingertips meet lace instead of cotton.

"Look so pretty, God baby girl." Harry groans softly, kissing the inside of Louis' thigh. Louis' breath hitches, his blush probably covering his whole body as his gaze moves over to Zayn and Perrie.

They're in a similar position, Perrie's eyes locked on Harry and Louis, Zayn walks Perrie closer to the couch trailing kisses up her neck before sitting her down just a few inches from the pair.

"Tell me what you want, princess," Zayn says to Perrie, voice low as he massages her thighs. Perrie chews on her lip, looking from Zayn to Harry and Louis before opening her mouth to speak.

"Could-could you eat me out?"

Harry hums like he's interested, lowering his head to mouth at Louis' cock through his panties until the material is soaked through, until Louis' wet.

"Got to ask nicely." Zayn replies, one of his hands reaching under the fabric of her skirt to tease her hole.

"Will you - please - eat my pussy?" Perrie repeats, slower. Zayn smiles at her, the smile that makes his whole face look cocky and beautiful, nodding his head to her words.

"I bet you'd like that, too, yeah? Want me to eat your pussy?" Harry hums, so quiet Louis thinks it's just for him.

"Please," Louis whispers, his voice breathless and soft.

"Please what? Tell me," Harry says softly, teasingly rubbing Louis' cock with three fingers. Louis shivers, his chin tucked into his chest as he blushes, can't believe he's actually going to say this out loud.

"Please eat my pussy."

Hearing Louis say the word must do something to Harry, because as soon as it's out he mumbles a "Fuck, baby," and hooks the panties aside with his index finger.

Louis tries to distract himself from Harry's fingers and mouth getting closer to him by looking over to Zayn and Perrie, watching Perrie take two fingers while Zayn sucks a hard lovebite into the inner part of her thigh. She has her head tossed back, resting on the back of the couch. And fuck, Louis can see the slick shining on Zayn's fingers every time he pulls them out, and he can't resist a moan this time. He can feel Harry smirking against his skin as the curly-haired boy lets his tongue flick out over Louis' rim, causing the boy to jump at the feeling.

"Love tasting you," Harry murmurs against his skin, grabbing one of Zayn and Perrie's throw pillows and wedging it under Louis' back to prop him up. Louis whines like a kicked puppy, feeling far too turned on and sensitive but loving it all the same.

" _Yes_ , oh my God," Louis gasps when Harry pokes his tongue out to lick him proper, just the right amount of pressure.

"So easy for me baby girl, aren't you? Love when I play with your pussy." Harry comments offhandedly, sucking a kiss over Louis' rim. Louis cranes his neck to see that Perrie's getting much of the same treatment now, her legs loosely thrown over Zayn's shoulder and his head buried between her thighs. Louis has a feeling he's going to be coming more than once tonight.

He groans, Harry fixing a painfully teasing pace, slow and messy kisses around his rim and soft presses of his tongue. It looks like Zayn is doing the complete opposite, licking into Perrie deep and with no mercy.

"C'mon, know you can do better than that," Louis rasps, fingers tangling in Harry's curls. Normally Louis loves it, the teasing, but right now he wants fast and messy. He wants to see it dripping down his chin, Harry's own spit.

"Don't get cheeky," Harry warns, nipping at Louis' skin. Louis hides a smile in his bicep, feeling warm and incredibly turned on. Harry lets the panties snap back to their original position, rubbing the lace over Louis' entrance roughly. Louis' breath hitches, fingers abandoning Harry's hair to grip at the couch cushion.

"Think we need to get you a few pairs of these." Harry hums happily, licking over the lace messily and making Louis gasp out loud. "Gonna have to buy poor Pez a new pair, too, now that you've got them all wet and messy."

At the mention of Perrie's name Louis looks over to see how Zayn and her are doing, seeing Zayn still with his face between Perrie's thighs and a hand fondling her breasts roughly.

"You like watching, don't you," Harry comments,

God, he won't shut up. Louis' not sure he wants him to.

"I bet you'd rather someone watch you though. Have you ever done anything with another girl Lou? Maybe put on a show for Zayn before?" Harry continues between fat licks over Louis' hole.

Louis had snogged Perrie once, thought it would be funny after three too many whiskey and cokes. It had been cheeky and silly, no tongue and no meaning, but in that moment Louis pretends it was hot. He nods his head slightly to tell Harry he has in fact done those things, watching as Louis looks over his shoulder to look at Perrie and Zayn.

Zayn's not paying much attention, but Perrie is, eyes trained low where Harry's hand keeps disappearing between Louis' thighs to rub at his wet hole.

"I think she definitely likes to watch, what about you and Zayn, hmm? Ever had a bit of fun in school together?" Harry questions, his lips turning up in a smirk.

Harry already knows, of course, that he and Zayn used to mess around, that Louis gave his first-ever blowjob to Zayn, but he's being a shit.

"God that's so hot." Perrie whines out, her hand buried in Zayn's hair tightly.

"Used to," Louis says slowly, voice like syrup. "Used to get high on weekends and mess about a good bit."

Zayn pulls back from his place between Perrie's legs, his face shining with slick as he grins charmingly over at Louis.

"All mine now," Harry murmurs, ducking his head to press a biting kiss to Louis' belly where his jumper's ridden up. Louis giggles into his hand, his eyes shining beautifully. Harry's grinning, even as he moves back down to resume mouthing at Louis' cock, getting him wet at the tip.

"Do you-could Lou and I-" Perrie cuts herself off, hoping Zayn and Harry understand what she's trying to say.

Harry blinks, breaking eye contact with Louis to twist his head around. Harry looks like he wants to egg her on and trade her but not sure where the boundaries are at and if it's okay.

"Use your words princess." Zayn pipes up, his eyes blown wide.

"CouldIkisshim?" Perrie rushes out, flush on her cheeks very apparent on her pale skin. Zayn and Harry make eye contact and have a silent conversation, both looking far too good and have too much clothing on for Louis' liking.

"If...I think if Louis wants to, yeah," Harry finally answers, tongue darting out to lick at Louis' balls. Louis whimpers at the surprise assault as he answers in an airy voice.

"Yah, wanna."

"Switch," Harry says, clipped, bringing himself into a sitting position and wincing as his spine straightens. Louis will have to give him a massage later; he knows this has to be hell on his bad back.

Louis crawls over Harry's lap, dropping a sweet kiss to the curly-haired boy's lips before settling down next to Perrie. He folds his legs underneath him and sets his hands in his lap, hem of his jumper falling to cover his cock. Harry stretches the collar over his shoulder, ducking to start on a new mark underneath his ear. Always so possessive. Zayn picks Perrie up so he can sit down on the couch with her in his lap, his arms wound tightly around her waist.

"Go ahead, love," Harry murmurs against Louis' skin, hands sneaking under his shirt to feel the flaming expanse of his torso.

Louis takes in a shaky breath, a hand sneaking over his cock to relieve some of the friction. Harry's fingers brush over his nipples and for some reason, that's what causes him to finally surge forward. One of his hands go straight for Perrie's neck to pull her in, the other tangling itself into the base of her hair as their lips meet in a hot, messy kiss.

Harry lets out a breathy sort of moan, one of his hands going down to palm at Louis' cock. Louis whimpers against Perrie's lips, his breathing uneven and shaky as he moves his lips against Perrie's. The kiss is hot, but Harry's lips are searing Louis' neck, just soft presses of his mouth to the skin. At one point Louis can't help but tear his mouth away momentarily to meet Harry's, licking hotly between his teeth, letting him taste. He can hear Zayn and Perrie moaning hotly into each other mouths, Perrie's hand squeezing the top of Louis' thigh.

Harry's fingers tweak one of Louis' nipples while his other hand moves roughly on his cock, thumb pressing just under the head. Louis is so turned on it hurts, gasping and whining into Harry's mouth.

"This how you want to come? Just me rubbing your clit with one finger?" Harry breaks the kiss to mumble, tongue moving to trace a line down Louis' neck.

"Oh my _God_ please," Louis gasps, his hips bucking up on their own account. In front of him, Perrie's now crouched between Zayn's legs, going down on him. He catches his eye and Zayn winks, making Louis huff out a laugh and drop his head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Remember the first time you did this to me? And you just told me to have at it." Zayn grins, his hand resting in Perrie's hair, pushing her head up and down carelessly.

"Yeah, I was shit," Louis breathes out a little chuckle, pressing a kiss to one of the little freckles on the side of Harry's neck.

"Fun though, just let me fuck your mouth till I came." Zayn replies, grunting when Perrie took more of him down.

"Luckily you lasted about thirty seconds and I could still eat solids afterwards," Louis deadpans, a lazy grin stretching over his face.

"Maybe we should see how long I can last now, and see how you can fend afterwards." Zayn hums in thought. Louis' taken aback but his smile doesn't falter, Harry's own lips quirking up.

"That a challenge Malik?" Louis questions slowly, feeling Harry's smile on his neck.

"He's gotten much better, trust me," Harry puts in, smirking.

Zayn wiggles his eyebrows in response, fisting Perrie's hair as he holds her down on his cock. Harry's still rubbing Louis through his panties, just two fingers up and down his shaft, with enough pressure that Louis can feel it but not enough, never enough. He wiggles himself around trying to press his bum harder over Harry's clothed cock, moaning softly. He hears him hiss at the contact, feels how hard he is and wonders how he hasn't touched himself yet.

"Want my cock in you baby girl? Gonna beg for it?" Harry whispers into his ear, pressing Louis' further back. Louis' forgotten all about sucking Zayn's cock now, not that he seems to be minding much, and now all he wants is Harry Harry Harry.

"Please, please fuck me Harry, need it." Louis begs, turning his head to nuzzle into Harry's neck.

"Not here, baby," Harry murmurs, pressing an apologetic kiss to Louis' overheated forehead. Louis whimpers at being denied, biting at Harry's neck in retaliation. Harry cocks his head to the side, welcoming it, which only frustrates Louis further.

Louis hears Zayn mutter out a curse which is a telltale sign that he's coming, Perrie humming happily as he does. It must inspire Harry or something because he wiggles his hand into Louis' panties and wraps his hand around him properly.

"Fucking hell," Louis groans, throwing his head back against Harry's shoulder. Louis' so sensitive and wet at the tip, all the previous stimulation and focus on his head making Harry's hand slide easy with precome.

"Look how wet you are for me baby, gonna be my good girl and make a mess of yourself?" Harry mumbles into Louis' ear, his teeth nipping teasingly at the skin.

He notes both Zayn and Perrie's eyes on him as he reacts to that, which, his reaction happens to be a choked out yes, hitch of breath, and then he's coming rather unexpectedly. Harry milks him through it, cooing in his ear about what a good girl he is. Louis pants as he comes down, covering Harry's hand with his own to stop the movement when it gets too much. Harry kisses his cheek, his lips lingering on the flushed skin.

"Do you want -" Louis starts once he's mostly regained composure, twisting himself around to get at Harry's belt buckle, but he's stopped before he can get very far.

"M'fine," He mumbles, smiling a little. Louis frowns a bit, his hands still placed over Harry's erection.

"What, why not, just let me -"

"Lou," Harry cuts him off, almost pleading, and Louis' confused but he lets it go.

"Okay," Louis mutters, drawing his hands back into himself. He glances back at Zayn and Perrie, who are having their own conversation but clearly listening in.

"Okay," Louis repeats. "D'you wanna go home? Put that thing to good use?"

Harry laughs softly at that, nodding his head and giving Louis a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome to wash up before you go," Perrie pipes up cheerfully, twisting around with a wide grin and healthy flush to her cheeks.

"Thanks Pez," Louis grins, pecking her on the lips as he stands up from the couch.

He picks up his jeans and briefs from the floor and shuffles off to the loo, sure to flaunt his arse for Harry as he goes. He wipes himself off with an old flannel and splashes some water onto his cheek before stepping into his pants, leaving the panties on. Harry's standing with both of their jackets ready, speaking to Zayn and Perrie with a wide smile on his face and an obvious boner in his jeans. Louis bounces over to them, smiling wide as he says goodbye to Perrie and Zayn, kissing them both happily. Harry thanks them both for "dinner and a show", Louis giggling and clinging to him on their way out.

"Can I blow you in the car?" Louis asks as soon as the door has shut behind them. Harry smirks, curling an arm around Louis' slim waist.

"Only if you ask nicely."

***

"Why didn't you let me get you off last night at Zayn and Perrie's?" Louis asks with a mouthful of toast the next morning, which, probably not the best conversation topic to bring up over breakfast, but it's been eating at him. Harry's sitting down next to him, reading the bloody newspaper and sipping coffee, Louis is dating a grandfather.

"Huh?" He finally answers, and for a second Louis thinks he's actually going to pretend it didn't happen, but a beat later he adds, quietly, "It's stupid, don't worry about it."

Louis huffs, standing up and ripping the newspaper from Harry's hands, ignoring his shout of protest as he plops himself down on the boy's lap.

"Tell me," Louis demands, his arms wrapped loosely around Harry's neck.

Harry doesn't deflect things that often, is usually a pretty shameless person in general, but instead of answering he fixes the collar of Louis' hoodie. He looks quite posh in his nice white button-up and slacks, his hair in a slight quiff and his jawline annoyingly sharp as usual. Louis flattens his palm on his solid chest, feels his heartbeat and stares at him until he breaks.

"Please tell me," Louis mutters softly, knowing Harry can't resist him acting so small.

"It really is dumb," Harry warns but doesn't hesitate any longer before jumping into his explanation. "It's just - I was fine with showing you off to them, showing them what I get to see on a regular basis. I loved doing that. But I - when it got to me I didn't want to lose control like that, does that make sense? That's all, I told you it's stupid." He inhales deeply when he finishes, shrugging.

"No no I get it I think, it's not really stupid," Louis reassures quickly. "Like, you don't really lose it or whatever for me, either. I mean, you're into it, but you mostly keep your head on straight. I get it."

Harry has a very fond look on his face, and Louis is almost afraid he's going to say three words Louis is not ready for him to say. He doesn't, thank God, just pats Louis' thighs and asks if he wants another cuppa. He refuses to get off Harry's lap but does demand Harry make him tea, which leads to Harry carrying Louis around the kitchen like a child.

"You realize I have to go to work," Harry reminds when they've sat back down, raising his brows as he passes Louis his third steaming mug of Yorkshire. Louis cradles it between both hands, his legs tucked up under him as he blinks his eyes innocently at Harry

"Or not."

"I do. It's paperwork day," Harry says, sticking his tongue out. "You won't get me with your evil seduction tactics this time, babe."

Louis cocks an eyebrow, giving Harry a look.

"You really think I can't make you want to stay?" Louis questions, tilting his head to the side and smiling mischievously.

"Believe me, I want to. Can't, though, if you want to continue inhabiting my posh expensive flat and eating three meals a day," Harry says solemnly.

"Can I visit you?" Louis asks, pouting his lip out dramatically. He doesn't mean to be clingy, but he really does miss Harry when he goes. He's never really felt that before, always preferred to be alone. Harry's smile is soft and fond, his dimples trying to kill Louis as he nods his head.

"Course baby."

"Okay," Louis says with a satisfied smile, swinging his leg over Harry's hip to stand up. Harry follows his example, standing and giving Louis a deep kiss with a muttered goodbye as he gets ready to leave for work.

"I'll see you later, love. I'll stop by for lunch, yeah?" Louis dismisses, sipping at his cooling tea as Harry gathers his phone and keys.

"That sounds good, bye love." Harry smiles, giving Louis another kiss before heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Louis notices it in bits and pieces.

Of course, his own helplessness has always sort of loomed over him, but that's it, it's always been just. There. But realization really kicks in when they were hanging out at Liam's last week, drinking wine straight from the bottle and playing Fifa and chatting, and Sophia had asked what Louis does occupation-wise.

It was one of the most embarrassing conversations he'd ever been apart of if he was being honest. He'd stumbled over a half-assed answer that mainly consisted of his pathetic schooling history and cooking classes, feeling Harry watching him from his side. He made a joke of Harry being his sugar daddy to try and defuse his growing frustration at himself, knowing Harry could see right through him.

"But, yeah, um, I'm thinking about finishing up my degree," He blurted at the end of his ridiculous speech. It was a straight-up lie, he hadn't thought about it at all, but it made him feel like less of a burnout.

"What do you want to go into?" Sophia asked curiously, and Louis thinks she's a nice girl, but he'd really wished she would stop talking to him about this.

"Something with kids, maybe. I would really like to do drama, s'what I started school for in the first place," He responded, risking a glance at Harry. He was staring right back with a perplexed expression Louis hoped no one else was noticing.

"What schools have you been looking at? I heard Manchester has an excellent arts program." Sophia responded, sipping at her drink.

"Manchester's...a little far," Louis had murmured, crossing his legs. He really, really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"How's your new job going Soph? Liam told me you got a promotion." Harry had jumped in, clearly noticing Louis' mood. Louis felt his chest flutter and he'd sent Harry a grateful smile for saving him.

So, there was that, to start with.

Then came the money issue.

Louis had started to notice that whenever they go out, Harry has to pay, or Zayn or Perrie or whoever they were with. He knows they're not struggling, but it makes him feel small and useless and he just wants to take Harry out for dinner for once, goddamn it, or do something to thank Zayn for always staying behind him and cleaning up his messes. The little money he has in his bank account is from when Aiden would deposit money in it for him, and he feels even worse whenever he uses it.

The biggest problem he has with himself, though, is that he doesn't own anything. He's closer to thirty than twenty now, and doesn't own a car, a home, even the bloody hairdryer he uses is Harry's. He doesn't even have a lot of his own clothes, most of what he has is either Aiden's or Harry's or Zayn's. It's so frustrating, being so dependent on other people, and the more he thinks about it the less he can handle it.

All Louis seems to do is sit at Harry's house, watch his telly, eat his food and wait for Harry to come home so they can fuck and or cuddle. Harry's not much help, either. Louis tries to talk to him about it when they're whipping up dinner or sweaty and tangled up in the sheets, but he doesn't get it. He claims to enjoy taking care of Louis and that's the end of the conversation, only Louis' not seeing it that way at all. He doesn't mind being taken care of, he enjoys it most of the time but he wants to be his own person too.

It's really fucking getting at him if he's honest. It's getting to the point where he doesn't really stop thinking about it, until he's itching just to contribute to something. He wakes himself up extra early one morning, making sure Harry is still asleep as he slips out of bed and heads into the kitchen to make the boy breakfast.

Despite what anyone might think, he actually does pick things up from his cooking classes, and he makes a damn good eggs benedict by now. He can also fry bacon and work Harry's coffee pot, so he's thinking this will go in his favor.

It doesn't, he ends up overcooking the bacon so it's just a black mess because he was too focused on making Harry's coffee just right and his eggs aren't fluffy and look almost white for some reason and Louis cannot handle this.

On top of that, he burns his fingers twice and trashes the kitchen, but at least he has a perfect cup of coffee that Harry could have made himself in five fucking minutes. He ends up doing the only thing he seems to be good for and wakes Harry up with a blowjob that's not even his best work because he's sad and wants to lay in bed and cry and make Harry hold him. He passes up Harry's offer to return the favor after he comes and tries not to let his mood get to him.

Naturally, that fails too. He ends up under about three blankets on the couch, a mug of tea in his hands as he ponders how his life has no meaning. Harry had jumped in the shower after their brief endeavor, so he's yet to see the disaster that is his kitchen. He's bound to, though, and then he'll ask Louis what happened and Louis will probably cry. Pathetic.

So Louis leaves, he throws on an old hoodie and a pair of joggers that aren't his and heads out of the house. He doesn't take his cell phone, which is still on Aiden's plan for God's sake, and wonders how much he's going to regret this later. Harry will be in a strop. He needs to clear his head though, needs to do something for himself.

He ends up at the bloody library, of all places, hunching over a computer with the Google search bar open. He slowly types in 'drama colleges in the U.K.' and takes a deep breath as he starts to read over the different sites.

The prices make him cringe a little, but everyone else manages to pay off loans, so he figures he can too, if he gets off his arse at least. He sits for a few hours looking through everything that pops up, seeing what would be the best program for him. It's exhausting, since he finished his first two years close to home and then shipped himself off to London for a more interesting lifestyle. He hasn't looked into it since. He figures he only needs two to three more years of school, depending on the school he might have to live on campus, which.

Which might be a bit of a problem. He knows Harry broke up with his last boyfriend because he transferred schools and they couldn't work out the long distance. He finds a link to a school in Ireland with an amazing program where he can get a degree in teaching and drama. He just needs to finish his last two undergrad years, get his bachelor's degree, and then he can take the post-graduate program online to get his official teaching degree.

The only problem being the school is in Ireland, Ireland. Louis doesn't know anyone is Ireland, and it's far away from his life here in the UK. Granted, he's ace at making friends and everyone fucking loves him, but. Zayn and Pez and Harry are here.

He doesn't know if he wants to uproot himself and move all that way for two whole years. After a long ten minutes of pondering, he decides it's not worth the stress if he can't even get in, so he starts looking at the application process. He fills out as much information as he can off the top of his head, going through the basic process. It takes him a bit, but he eventually fills in everything he can and saves the in-progress application.

He checks the time on the computer and sees he's been sitting here for almost four hours, Harry's probably gone and had a heart attack trying to find him. He bites his lip and logs out of the computer, offering the lone librarian a small wave as he makes his way back out the street.

He stuffs his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as he makes his way down the street, kicking at a few rocks as he heads towards Harry's house. He stops and picks up a couple of bagels from a cafe on Harry's street, hoping to both charm him with snacks and prolong his return to the flat. He grabs a tea and coffee just so he has an excuse to stand in the shop a little longer as they are made, wishing he had brought his phone with him.

He's full-on anxious when he finally drags himself into the lift up to Harry's flat, chewing his lip. He gets the front door open while he balances everything in one hand, heading straight for the kitchen, which is now spotless, to set it down. He turns his back to the door and busies himself buttering his bagel, pretending he doesn't hear when Harry walks in. He knows it's a douchebag move, but Louis can be a bit of a douchebag, so he decides to pretend he did nothing wrong.

"Where the hell did you go?" Harry asks, his voice a mix of relief and annoyance.

"Just popped into the library. Did some research," Louis says vaguely, forcing himself to turn around and pass Harry his coffee.

"Why didn't you take your phone? Or tell me you were leaving? Lou I was worried." Harry sighs, running his hand through his curls.

"Didn't know I had to inform you every time I go out," Louis snips, knows it's the wrong thing to say but he's too defensive for his own good.

"Louis you don't, but when you disappear for five hours while I'm in the shower I'm going to go crazy looking for you." Harry states calmly.

Louis holds back another snappy comment, because Harry's being mature and he realizes that acting bitchy will only make him look childish. He hates being in a relationship with someone who fixes relationships for a living. He lets his shoulders slump, huffing out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's just been...a lot lately. I didn't mean to worry you," He mumbles.

"You know you can always talk to me Lou," Harry responds, his voice filled with understanding.

"Please don't go all counselor on me," Louis pleads, picking at his now-cold bagel. Harry sighs, coming up behind Louis and maligning him actually looks at his face.

"Then talk to me as your boyfriend."

The dam fucking breaks right then.

Louis doesn't cry, to his own pleasant surprise, but he does blabber uncontrollably about the situation, very carefully not mentioning university just yet.

He tells Harry about his self hated for not being able to pay for anything and not having anything that's really his and all-around feeling like a fuck up. Harry's nothing if not an excellent listener, doesn't interrupt once and rubs his back when he gets too worked up.

"I'm so sick of it all Haz, I want to do things for myself and not feel like such a burden to everyone." Louis sighs heavily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Have you thought about applying for jobs? There's a ton of places around here that are hiring," Harry suggests. Louis bites his lip, not sure if he should tell Harry about the University thing. He decides it won't hurt to mention the possibility, as long as he avoids the topic of moving away.

"I've actually been thinking about going back to school." Louis mumbles, looking up at Harry for his reaction. He looks surprised but not upset, so Louis takes it as a good thing.

"I went and looked at some schools online, found a few I think would be good." Louis shrugs like it's no big deal.

"God, Lou, that's - that's great. I heard London Arts University has an awesome theatre program," Harry enthuses. Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes turning down to the floor. It's definitely not a good time to mention Ireland, but Louis doesn't know if there will ever be a good time. Still, though, he wants to wait until he's accepted before entertaining the possibility.

"I think I'm gonna send in a few applications just to see where I get in and go from there." Louis responds. Harry kisses him then, short and sweet, muttering about how proud he is.

Louis thinks everything might be okay, just maybe.

***

Louis gets accepted to the university in Ireland, and everything is not okay.

Harry found the letter in the bin while he was getting ready for work, and Louis hadn't known at the time and didn't have the slightest idea why Harry was ignoring his texts. Now he does. When he shows up to their cooking class five minutes late because he had to take the bus since Harry wasn't answering his phone, Harry has already started up on teaching the class how to make an apple pie.

He doesn't look at Louis the entire time, and that's how Louis knows something is wrong. Usually he has a hard time not looking at him, and his voice is scratchy and monotonous even though Louis knows he loves this job. Harry doesn't even come over to help Louis like he usually does, which means Louis has to try and cook by himself.

His hands shake as he starts on the pie crust, struggling to remember what Harry had instructed when he was so fucking focused on reading him. His crust is too doughy and thick but he puts it in the pan and tries not to let the wetness in his eyes bother him as he starts to cut up apple slices. That he can do, at least, only he keeps nicking his finger, too confused to focus correctly. He ends up cutting himself bad enough that he can't stop his finger from bleeding and he starts to panic as he wraps a towel around his finger and it just starts to turn red.

" _Fuck_ ," He hisses, eyes darting around to where Harry's helping a younger girl with her crust. Louis thinks he might cry, from the cut and from Harry ignoring him.

"Mate are you okay?" The guy at the station next to him asks, coming closer to Louis. Louis glances up from where he's tending to his cut, and by tending he means splashing it with cold water and attempting to squeeze all the blood back in.

"Um, I'm not too sure to be honest." Louis laughs, sounding flustered and weak.

"I could ask the instructor if he has a plaster?" the guy offers kindly, looking at Louis with concerned eyes.

"No!" Louis all but screams, cursing himself as soon as he says it.

He apologizes immediately, swearing again and wishing Harry would just approach him for God's sake. He thinks he would if he saw him bleeding, but he's so focused on not looking at Louis that of course he doesn't notice.

"Harry! Um we need some help over here." The guy coughs, raising his hand and waving it around to get Harry's attention. Harry looks up, and Louis focuses all of his attention on the cut to keep from making eye contact. Harry makes his way over to them slowly, looking like he's trying to get out of it but throwing the thought out the window when he sees the bloodstained towel on Louis' finger.

"Shit, Lou," He mutters, seeming to forget his front for a moment before straightening up again. Louis' so fucking sick of it he could throw up.

"I'll get you plaster one sec." Harry mumbles, heading over to the first aid kit hanging behind his desk. Louis thinks fuck it and follows him into his office, kicking the door half-shut behind him. He sees Harry tense up slightly as he rummages around in the first aid kit, trying to ignore Louis' presents.

Louis decides to open with, "What the fuck," hoping that will bring out some sort of explanation.

Harry sighs heavily, grabbing some disinfected and a plaster and walking over to Louis without looking him in the eyes. Louis huffs and holds his hand out, gritting his teeth at both the sting of the spray and Harry's refusal to speak up.

"Are you going to stop being a fucking twat?" Louis snaps after Harry has placed the bandage over his wound. Instead of answering, Harry says:

"When were you planning on telling me that you applied to universities in _Ireland_?"

He says it slowly, voice both hurt and angry at the same time.

"I didn't want to say anything if I wasn't even going to get in Harry." Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Well, there you have it, that's why I'm being a twat. I don't have time to talk about this right now," Harry dismisses.

"Will you stop bloody ignoring me at least Harold, maybe try acting like a fucking _adult_ Mr. Marriage counselor." Louis fumes, completely pissed.

" _Louis_ ," Harry starts through clenched teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think you should go."

"Make me you bloody prick." Louis growls at him, his eyes hard.

"For god's sake, either go back to your station or fucking leave, you're holding up my entire class. We'll talk later," Harry snaps, eyes darting to the open door.

Louis' hands are balled into fists at his sides, his jaw set tight as he stares at Harry with cold eyes. There's a few beats of tense silence, and then Harry huffs and breaks eye contact, muttering as he storms out of the office.

Louis follows him out, stomping over to his station and grabbing his jacket before heading out the door. This is so fucking childish, this whole thing, because Harry's being selfish and Louis' being immature and he just wants it to be done. He walks to the closest pub he can find and sits down at the bar, telling the bartender to give him a round of shots. He's done with all this petty shit. He's not going to run off and cry to Zayn, because that's what he always does. He's going to face his problems himself this time, only he's going to get trashed first.

He doesn't know how long he sits here, he loses count of how many drinks he's had after the fourth one, the bartender giving him concerned looks every now and again. He checks the time, knowing Harry's definitely done with his class by now, but he wonders if he even went home. He thinks he should probably head back to Harry's and talk everything out with him, like adults would.

With a heavy sigh he pays his tab, groaning internally as he swipes his card. He leaves the bartender a nice tip before stuffing his wallet into his pocket and heading out onto the street to hail a cab.

He's kind of drunk, but not to the point where he can't function, so getting home is fairly easy. The door is unlocked when he goes to open it, which means Harry is in fact home. He moves into the foyer slowly, toeing off his shoes as slowly as possible.

He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on a hook in the closet next to the door, listening to see if Harry is moving about. He just mostly hears the hum of the telly, probably one of those shitty American shows he likes to watch or the Food Network. Louis creeps further into the house, peeking into the rooms he passes to see if Harry is there.

He finds him on the sofa. He's bloody sleeping, face-down in the fucking pillow. Louis bites his lip, still slightly pissed at the boy but also wanting to go lay on top of him and cover him in kisses.

He doesn't, instead stumbling in the direction of the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs out a few ingredients for an omelet, knowing it's the one thing he can make without fucking up and sets to work. He must bang around a lot more than he thinks he is, because no longer than five minutes later Harry stumbles in rubbing at his tired eyes. Louis feels like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't, his eyes slightly wide as he looks over at Harry in the doorway.

"Didn't think you'd come back," is all Harry says after a long, tense moment, slightly bitter as he shuffles to the fridge.

“Just needed to clear my head,” Louis replies, his eyes on the ground. Harry hums noncommittally, shutting the fridge without taking anything and turning towards him.

“So Ireland?” Harry says, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I get an acceptance letter and you're just going to assume I'm shipping myself off for the next term?" Louis bites out, not because he isn't considering it, but because Harry always jumps to conclusions like this, and frankly Louis' quite sick of it.

“What the fuck am I supposed to think Louis, you haven't told me anything about where you've applied or where you even want to go!” Harry practically shouts.

"Because I knew you'd react like this! And I wasn't even sure if I'd get accepted, or change my mind, and here you are crying about it barely eight hours after I find out myself. Jesus," Louis huffs, exasperated and annoyed.

“Am I just meant to be okay with the thought of you fucking off to Ireland? How the hell do I go about this Louis? Because I sure as hell don't know what the fuck to do.” Harry snaps, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It's not about you. This is hard for me too, but what the fuck Harry? Am I meant to sit on my arse and leech off of everyone for the rest of my life?" Louis argues.

“I don't _care_ if you sit on my couch for the next 50 years, I just want you _here_ where I know you'll be.” Harry half growls, pulling at his hair.

"I don't want to sit on your couch, you selfish prat. Do you even realize what you sound like right now? You don't get to choose where I go to school," Louis' fuming and Harry's livid and it's a mess.

Harry balls his hands into tight fists, his breathing heavy as he stares down at Louis.

"Selfish? You don't get to initiate a _relationship_ with me and then fuck off to bloody _Ireland_ barely two months in! Fuck, Louis," Harry expresses, eyes wide and feral.

“What do you want me to do Harry! Be a stay at home mum who you provide everything for and fuck whenever you please?” Louis yells, his arms flaring around.

"Don't fucking put words in my mouth. Of course I want you to make something of yourself, of course I want you to succeed. I just want you to succeed in the same fucking country as me, is that too much to ask?" Harry fumes, flattening his palm on his forehead and turning his back to Louis.

“What's so wrong with London? Why can't you just go to school here? I wouldn't have to worry about you fu-” Harry continues, cutting himself off abruptly. His eyes flare like he's surprised at himself but his harsh stance doesn't deflate.

"Finish that fucking sentence," Louis grits out, blood pounding in his ears. He's shaking now, glad that Harry's not facing him to see.

“Lou,” Harry sighs like this is all a big pain for him, which just makes Louis even more mad.

"Fucking look at me and finish it!" He all but screeches, banging his palms on the island counter.

“So I won't have to worry about you fucking someone else! There, you happy now Louis? I'm afraid you'll find a bloke you think is fit and have him take you home.” Harry booms, spinning around sharply to glare at the smaller boy.

Louis almost wishes he hadn't made him say it. It hurts worse that way, his words harsh and valid. It's tense and quiet for a long time, and Harry's looking at him like he's waiting for him to lose it, to lunge at him or scream obscenities or something, but all Louis says is,

"I'm so fucking tired, Harry."

“Lou,” Harry tries to respond, reaching out for the boy, but Louis shakes his head and backs away. His eyes closing as he holds back tears, his arms wrapping around his middle for comfort.

"Lou," Harry starts again, louder. "Louis, baby, I didn't - I know you wouldn't, I'm _sorry_ , I just - I know I'm being selfish, I don't want you to go," He rambles, biting his lip.

Louis can't say anything, his throat is tight and his vision is completely blurry by his tears. He takes a few steps back, shaking his head as he gets closer to the door, wanting to escape.

"I'm just gonna leave, I think," He finally manages as he's nearing the door, doing his best to keep his voice clear and unwavering.

“Louis _please_ don't go, please I'm sorry-” Harry begs but Louis doesn't hear the rest of what he says, running to the front door and scooping up his shoes. He takes his phone and not much else, already ringing Zayn before he's even closed the door to Harry's flat.

Zayn picks up after four rings, rasping out a ‘What the fuck do you want?’ Like he has just woken up even though it's close to 5 in the afternoon.

Louis' lucky Harry didn't try to follow him, because he's already blubbering like a fucking baby.

"Zayn," He chokes out, furiously wiping at tears that fall from his eyes like heavy weights.

“Lou, what's wrong?” Zayn asks in concern. Louis shoves in the button on the lift, inhaling sharply before speaking.

"Harry's a dick and I never wanna see him again," He bites out, leaning against the elevator walls so his legs don't give out.

“What happened babes?” Zayn questions, his voice soft.

"M'coming over, I'll fill you in," Louis sniffs, feeling a little nauseous if he's honest.

“Alright I'll see you in a few, I love you Lou,” Zayn replies, making sure to stress the last words.

"Love you," Louis murmurs, hanging up only to receive a text from Harry immediately after.

**I'm so sorry Louis**

Louis bites back a sob that tries to rip through his throat, shoving his phone into his pocket and hailing a cab to Zayn’s.

The cabbie sends him curious looks in the rearview mirror the whole way there, and Louis wonders how often he has grown men crying in his backseat. He pays the cabbie quickly with the few notes that are in his pocket before jumping out of the cab and heading into Zayn’s building. Zayn's waiting for him on the sofa, immediately opening his arms for Louis to curl in and fall into. Louis clings to the other boy, his tears staining Zayn’s shirt as he curls himself up in Zayn’s lap as small as he can.

"Shh, calm down, love, tell me what happened," Zayn hushes, rubbing his back in small circles.

Louis hiccups a few times as he tried to calm himself down long enough to tell Zayn what Harry had said and the events of the day. It's a blubbered mess but he mostly gets it out coherently, watching Zayn's face for a reaction. It's a mixture of anger and understanding, his hand rubbing Louis’ back soothingly.

"Is that him texting you right now?" Zayn asks, referring to the constant buzzing in Louis' pocket.

“Probably.” Louis sniffles, pressing his face further into Zayn’s shirt, his arms tightening where they are wrapped around the other boy’s waist. Zayn reaches into his pocket for his phone and shuts it off, presumably, because the buzzing stops.

“Come on, let's go have a cuddle on the bed.” Zayn mutters, holding Louis under the thighs and lifting them both off the couch to make their way to the bedroom.

So they cuddle, front to front so Zayn can stroke Louis’ back comfortingly, the telly buzzing with some sports game for background noise. Louis sniffles into his chest and tries his best to even his breathing, feeling completely pathetic.

“D’you think I’m overreacting?” He asks once he’s mostly got it under control, shuffling to look up at Zayn’s face.

“I think you both could have handled this better, but it's also something that was probably in the back of both of your minds so it's good you got it out in the open.” Zayn starts off, running his fingers through Louis’ hair gently.

“So what do I do now, then?” Louis asks, so much confusion and hurt swimming in his mind.

“What do you want to do Lou?” Zayn responds, his eyes watching Louis’ face.

“I just - fuck. I care about him so much, you know? But I think he views me as like, _weak_ , or something, and he thinks he can say shit like that and I’ll just keep going back to him anyway. I don’t wanna prove him right,” Louis rambles, struggling to keep eye contact as he spills his feelings.

“Then prove him wrong babe,” Zayn replies, giving his waist a reassuring squeeze.

“So what, break up with him?” Louis asks, chest tightening at the thought.

“Not if you don't want to, maybe just take a break for a bit, go to school and prove that you can stay faithful to him.” Zayn hums, smiling reassuringly up at Louis.

Louis hums noncommittally, silently weighing it out. He’s sure he can handle uprooting himself for a year, and if everything goes wrong he can always transfer back to London.

“I want to go to school, can I use your laptop?” Louis asks, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Course babes,” Zayn says, leaning over to pick it up from his bedroom floor.

Louis climbs off of Zayn’s lap and logs into Zayn’s computer, shifting himself under Zayn’s arm as he types at the keys.

“I can still get in for the fall term,” He says after a moment of reading the homepage.

“When does it start?” Zayn questions, his head leaning back against the wall.

“August,” Louis answers simply, clicking through the page. Zayn hums in thought, leaning his head over to the side to look over Louis' shoulder.

“Ireland, huh?” He sighs, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yah.” Louis whispers, biting at his bottom lip.

“I'll miss you babe,” Zayn mutters, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“I’ll like, visit, obviously. I’ve got fall break and weekends and it’s really not too expensive to fly down here, I’ll figure it out,” Louis says, closing the browser and sliding the laptop back to the floor.

Zayn smiles softly, pulling Louis closer to him so they’re cuddling better.

They’ll figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis officially proposes the break to Harry via phone call.

He’s curled up on the bed in Zayn’s guest room, psyching himself up to dial Harry's number. Anxiety stirs in his stomach because he knows Harry will be upset and he’s not in the mood for another fight. He prays to every God he can think of that Harry just won't answer the phone so he can leave a message or just have to text him and then throw his phone at the wall so he doesn't have to see the reply.

He stares at Harry’s contact information on the screen, thumb hovering over the little phone icon as he chews his lip numb. He sucks in a deep breath and hits the call button, closing his eyes as he brings the phone to his ear and listens as the dial rings.

Harry picks up on the second fucking ring.

“Louis. _Hey_. Hi,” He greets, sounding so breathless and relieved and hopeful that Louis forgets the one line he’s been rehearsing for hours.

“Hi.” Louis chokes out, already feeling the tears building up behind his eyes.

“Did you get my messages? I haven’t - I haven’t even slept, hardly. I miss you so much, and I’m so sorry for the things I said, Louis, really -” Louis cuts him off abruptly, can’t listen to it.

“Harry, I'm going to Ireland.” Louis whispers, his hand pressed to his mouth to stop himself from sobbing when the other end of the phone goes completely silent.

“I don’t want you to,” Harry says unnecessarily after a long time. It’s not really an argument, it’s not Harry demanding he stay. He just sounds fucking broken and lost, so Louis can’t even be mad.

“I know, I know. I-I have to though. I'm sorry Harry, but I think we need a break. Not forever but I need to do this for myself.” Louis gets out, his voice cracking on half his words.

“Louis, can we please - can we talk about this? Like actually talk about it, like, can you come over, or something, I can’t do this on the phone, fuck,” Harry rambles, actually sounding a little hysterical now.

“Yah, I'll come over, but please _please_ don't try to change my mind. If I come over we can talk but don't try and talk me out of it.” Louis sighs, the blanket clenched in his fist.

 _Don’t fucking ask me to stay because I will_ , he thinks but doesn’t say.

“Okay I'll try, I'll-fuck I'm gonna miss you so much _fuck_ ,” Harry curses through the phone.

“M’gonna come over,” Louis mumbles, stomach jumping at the thought of seeing Harry after nearly two weeks.

“Okay, I'll order take away or I can cook, I know you like those pot pies we made in class.” Harry rambles, his voice slightly raced and hopeful.

“H, don’t worry about it. I just wanna see you,” Louis insists, standing on slightly shaky legs to put on proper clothes.

“Okay, alright I lo-I'll see you in a bit.” Harry replies.

“Yeah, I’ll. See you,” Louis stutters out, ending the call.

He has half a mind to grab a jacket as he exits the room, finding Zayn and Perrie cuddled up on the sofa watching One Tree Hill reruns. He waves to them as he walks out the door, calling a cab as he makes his way down the stairs. He’s giddy and crawling with nerves at the same time because things are better but still the same. They’re still breaking up, temporarily or not. Louis’ still moving to another country.

It doesn't take long for the cab to pull up and take him over to Harry's, tipping the cabbie and heading up to Harry's flat. He takes the steps two at a time but hesitates when he gets to Harry’s floor. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, running a hand through his hair before knocking on the door. He’s not sure why he expects Harry to fling it open the second his fist leaves the wood, but it takes a few agonizing seconds.

He feels the air get knocked out of him as soon as he catches sight of Harry, his curls are a beautiful mess hanging just above his shoulders. His shirt completely unbuttoned and his jeans practically painted on. He looks disheveled and he definitely wasn’t lying when he said he’s hardly slept, but it doesn’t take away from him at all. Louis missed him so fucking much.

“Hi,” Louis smiles, his lips shaking slightly while his arms wrap tightly around his middle.

“Shit. Hey, Lou,” Harry breathes, immediately stepping forward and engulfing him in a tight hug.

Louis freezes for a second before hugging the taller boy back. He lets himself bask in it for a second, even closes his eyes briefly. Harry doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, his nose pressed into Louis’ neck. It’s nice, is the thing, and Louis can’t bring himself to push him away even though this is definitely not what he came for. They stay like this for a good while, wrapped up in each other.

“Missed you,” Harry mumbles into his neck after a minute. Louis has to swallow past the lump in his throat, pulling back from the hug to meet Harry's eyes.

“I missed you, too, but I didn’t come here to embrace indefinitely in your doorway. You said you needed to talk, so let’s talk,” Louis states, giving himself props for keeping his voice mostly steady.

“Course, yah um-come in.” Harry nods awkwardly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he gestures for Louis to come inside.

Louis does, inching towards the living room while Harry shuts the door behind them. He sets himself down on the edge of the couch, pulling his legs up under his bum. Harry looks a little lost in his own flat, just stands awkwardly next to the ottoman and drums his fingers on his legs like he doesn’t know where to start. Louis pats the spot next to him, giving Harry a small reassuring smile.

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes as he sits down unceremoniously, playing with his bottom lip. “I guess I’m just - I don’t even remember what I did before you were always around. I keep making too much food.”

Louis has to hold himself back from letting out a sad laugh, resting a hand on top of Harry's. He strokes the top of his hand with his thumb idly, and Harry looks three seconds from crying and everything is way too heavy.

“You look really nice in that shirt,” Harry mutters after a moment, his eyes ranking over Louis’ outfit. Louis does laugh this time, a pathetic little huff followed by a murmured thanks.

“So, talking.” Louis sighs, looking up at Harry from under his fringe.

“Right, um. So this fucking sucks,” Harry says, great conversationalist as he is.

“Always the charmer.” Louis half-heartedly jokes, shaking his head.

“Shut up. I just, like. I feel like I was finally starting to figure things out for myself, for _us_. Like I maybe wanted to keep you for a good bit and now it’s all fucked. It sucks,” Harry explains, voice all shaky like he’s going to cry. Louis’ seen him cry once, when they watched Titanic together, and he can vow that he never wants to see it again.

“I'm not cutting you out of my life Harry, I'm going to school. I don't want to break up, it's just-I don't think the long-distance is going to work.” Louis responds, his free hand coming up to push a lock of hair out of Harry's face.

“So. What does that mean then? For us,” Harry asks, turning the hand that Louis’ holding palm-up so he can curl his fingers around Louis’.

“I don't know to be honest.” Louis sighs heavily, his eyes locked on Harry and his hands. He doesn’t have to look at Harry’s face to know he’s biting his lip, especially going by the way his grip tightens.

“Lou, I-I want you to be happy baby, more than anything. I just don't know what to do with myself.” Harry confesses.

“It doesn’t have to be, like. We don’t have to ignore each other. I just don’t think we should be, uh, together? Properly? Exclusively, I don’t know. It’s a year, Harry, shit...happens,” Louis struggles to explain.

“So I can still text you and stuff, it doesn't have to be weird between us?” Harry replies, his voice hopeful.

“Of course not, babe. Maybe I’ll even send you naughty pictures sometimes,” Louis answers as a flat attempt at lightening up the situation.

“Don't get my hopes up, I'm already having a hard time not ripping those jeans off you.” Harry huffs, a small smile on his face.

“Haz,” Louis whines indignantly, shoving weakly at Harry’s shoulder.

“You act like I can control myself around you.” Harry half jokes, his smiling growing slightly.

“You act like I don’t know better than anyone that you can’t,” Louis counters.

Harry doesn't reply, instead staring at Louis’ with a fond and loving look. Louis has to look away before he either gets hard or blurts out the same insistent three words he’s been skirting around for weeks.

“Are you hungry? I have dinner cooking right now.” Harry coughs, giving Louis’ hand a squeeze.

“I told you not to bother, babe. I should get going anyway,” Louis says, but makes no move to get up.

He thinks they’re probably the weirdest not-couple ever.

“Please, just for tonight could you stay.” Harry practically begs, giving Louis the Bambi eyes. Louis bites his lip, considering, and decides they’ve already sorted it, so there’s nothing it can hurt.

“Depends, did you make the pot pies or not?” Louis drawls out slowly, fondly watching the smile light up Harry's face after.

“Of course. Who knows what weird shit they’ll be feeding you in Ireland?” Harry jokes, absolutely beaming.

“I will be on a steady diet of pints and Jäger I'm almost positive.” Louis tells, smirking softly.

Harry hums and drags Louis up from the sofa, into the kitchen, and Louis notes that nothing feels different now that they’ve gotten through the awkward talk. He wonders if it’s supposed to. He doesn't think too hard on it, let's Harry pour him a glass of wine they opened a bit ago when Liam and Sophia were over last.

Dinner goes swimmingly. It’s the after-part that has Louis bristling. They’re doing the washing up, well, Louis is, for a change. Harry’s working on his third glass of wine and picking absently at his shirt, still unbuttoned Louis might add.

“If I ask you to do something, will you take me seriously?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Are you going to make a tit of yourself?” Louis retorts, giving Harry a grin over his shoulder. Harry doesn’t laugh or smile, quite the opposite actually. His face dims and he breaks eye contact, staring down into his glass.

“Nevermind, it’s stupid,” He mumbles.

“No, tell me babes.” Louis replies, shutting off the sink and drying his hands with a tea towel. It takes Harry a second, but eventually he speaks.

“Will you, um. Willyoufuckme?” He rushes out, and Harry’s never had shame, really, but he flushes the second it’s out.

“Sorry, what?” Louis asks, completely confused and shell shocked.

“Fuck, that was so out of line. I’m sorry, we’re not even - you literally just broke up with me, it was stupid, I’m so sorry,” Harry’s rambling, covering his face with his hands.

“You want me to fuck you? Like you'd actually let me do that?” Louis questions, his eyes slightly wide. Harry peeks at him through his fingers, embarrassment seeming to die down a bit.

“I’d let you do anything, but that’s not - it’s pretty fucked up under these circumstances, but I feel like I need it,” He tries to explain, cheeks and lips stained red.

“Just for tonight? One last time before I go?” Louis hums, thinking it over in his head for a moment while Harry nervously watches him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just...y’know,” Harry says, even though Louis doesn’t.

“Why now?” Louis asks curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Wanna be able to feel you even if you're gone, don't wanna let you wear that to walk out of my life either, rather have you bundled up in one of my sweaters when you leave in the morning.” Harry attempts to cover up, knowing he probably sounds like a complete loon. Louis’ chest is positively heaving, and when he doesn’t respond, Harry keeps talking.

“Just let me, before you go, let me show how much - how much I love you.”

“Harry,” Louis breaks, tears building in his eyes like a dame as he bites the back of his knuckle to keep from crying too hard.

“Yeah, okay,” He manages to add, barely a whisper, sniffling a little as his heart hammers. Harry takes a few cautious steps closer to Louis, bringing both hands up to Louis’ face to rub away the tears that are falling freely.

“I love you Louis, fuck I love you so much.” Harry whispers, his voice sounds rough and choked up.

Louis kisses him quiet, Harry’s thumb still fruitlessly brushing away the tears staining Louis’ cheeks. He’ll say it back, he will, just needs a minute.

***

He tells Harry he loves him. He's just not sure that he heard.

***

It’s quiet for a long time after they’re done. Well, technically, literally, it’s quiet, but Louis’ conscience is screaming at him.

Louis’ conscience has developed Harry’s voice recently.

Harry's head is rested on Louis’ bare chest, his breathing slow and even, peaceful. Something Louis knows Harry hasn't felt in almost two weeks.

It wasn’t even about the sex, is the thing.

Louis couldn’t have cared less about coming. It was just...feeling close to Harry in a way he hadn’t yet, feeling close and being close and being home.

Home in Harry's flat, in London, laying down with a beautiful curly-haired boy that loves him.

Harry should be too big to be tucked up under Louis’ chin like he is, but he’s always had the ability to make himself small when he wants to. One of his hands is buried in Harry's mess of curls, carding through them absentmindedly while the other holds Harry's hand just above his stomach.

“I didn’t think this would be so hard,” Louis mutters, finally breaking the silence.

“I never thought I'd be hurt leaving a guy, I've done it enough times.” Louis continues, sighing heavily.

“Been left plenty of times. Think I’d be used to it by now,” Harry murmurs, playing with his cross necklace.

“I'm sorry,” Louis whispers, pushing his face down into Harry's curls.

“You don’t have to feel bad. I’m sorry for making you feel bad. I get it, y’know, you’re making sacrifices to better yourself. I’d do the same thing,” Harry assures, although Louis’ not sure he would.

He’s not as selfish as Louis is.

“I'm going to miss you so much.” Louis whispers brokenly.

“I’m gonna fly up all the time, Lou, boyfriend or not. No way am I going a year without seeing you,” Harry promises, kissing Louis’ bare shoulder.

Louis takes in a deep breath of Harry's sweet-smelling curls, his arms tightening around the boy as he pushes away the tears that seem to never end.

Two a.m. brings the two of them struggling to keep their eyes open but staying up talking anyway, most of the sad shit pushed to the back of their minds but the weight on Louis’ chest never lightens even as Harry laughs into his neck. They’ve become so comfortable with each other, Louis knows the best way to get Harry to laugh so hard they're afraid he'll have an asthma attack. Harry knows just how to get Louis to actually open up about what he's feeling instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

They end up having sex again, just as the sun starts to rise, and it’s not the first time Louis cries while Harry fucks him but it’s the first time he’ll admit it.

They stay in bed till around seven, only getting up to shower together and eat some of the food that Harry has apparently made stressfully all week.

It’s all excellent, in his defense, and Louis all but binges since he’s eaten nothing but cereal and noodles for two weeks. Harry doesn't seem to mind, pulling Louis onto his lap halfway through Louis’ second plate to nuzzle the boy’s neck. It’s like they’re making up for lost time, or the time they will lose, but none of it is enough. It’s never enough.

“Wanna watch a film?” Harry asks into the boy’s skin after he's finished his third plate.

“I dunno, H,” Louis says uncertainly, really he has so much to do, like sign up for the term and look into dormitory options and start doing research of the location for potential jobs.

“Can we just-just for today, I just want you till the end of the day, please.” Harry mumbles, his breathing hot on Louis’ neck.

“Last night you told me you wanted me ‘til the morning,” Louis murmurs, but he’s smiling and he’s really in no mood to argue.

“Want you all the time.” Harry replies, kissing just behind Louis’ ear. Louis knows that all this is just twisting the knife in the wound, but he’s never had any self-control.

“We're watching _Friends_ or I'm leaving.” Louis declares, pulling on a few of Harry's curls to distract both of them.

“You think I’d say no to that? I’m the one who made you start it in the first place,” Harry snorts, cocking an eyebrow.

“Shut up and carry me to the couch,” Louis demands, smirking at the younger boy.

Harry huffs and stands right up, dragging Louis with him by the waist. For such a lanky bloke Louis forgets how strong he actually is. He drops Louis onto the couch carelessly, climbing on top of him to curl up like a kitten on his chest.

“You’re so big, what the fuck,” Louis groans, making Harry snicker because he’s actually a child.

“Fuck off you curly twat.” Louis huffs, pushing half-heartedly at Harry's shoulders. Harry giggles and pressed a wet kiss to Louis’ throat and it feels just like it always does.

“It's like you want to be pushed off the couch,” Louis grumbles even as he wraps his arms around Harry's middle.

“You’re so mean,” Harry whines. It’s not often he gets soft and clingy like this, in constant need of attention. No, that’s definitely Louis’ role in their relationship.

“This coming from the sugar plum fairy, you cried when I killed that spider in the shower last month.” Louis snorts, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You shouldn’t kill things Louis, it’s vicious,” Harry argues very seriously, only proving Louis’ point.

“Yes I'm so _vicious_ , don't know how you stand to be in the same room as me.” Louis teases, tickling Harry's sides lightly. Harry pouts into Louis’ neck, tangling their socked feet together.

“Bully,” Harry mumbles softly, poking Louis’ stomach.

“My apologies, baby, I’ll never kill a spider again,” Louis says sarcastically.

“You're such an arse.” Harry laughs gently, turning his face up to smile at Louis.

“Six hours without sex will do that to a man,” Louis jokes solemnly, Harry snorting into his neck. Charming.

“Is that your way of asking to be fucked, because I'm swooning right now.” Harry snickers into his hand. He knocks their feet together again, hand covering his mouth but Louis can tell he’s beaming by the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

Louis loves him so much.

“Harry,”

The boy looks up at the sound of his name raising an eyebrow at Louis to continue.

“You make it so easy to love you,” Louis says without hesitation, mouth quirking up at the corners.

Harry's breathing actually hitches at the statement, his eyes getting big and teary before he's serging up to press his lips against Louis’.

“I love you. You have no idea how much that means to me,” He murmurs earnestly after a few chaste kisses.

“I love you.” Louis breathes out, his chest feeling lighter as he says it again.

“Me too, so much. Wish I could keep you,” Harry says right back, tone breathy enough to rival Louis’.

“You can really Haz it's only for a bit, just gonna get my degree and then I'll be right back here.” Louis promises, his hands moving up to cup Harry's face.

He says it like it’ll be easy, a year or more without Harry right next to him all the time, even though it’s so, so not.

“You don’t have to wait for me. A lot can happen in a year. But I’m saying, like. When I’m done I’ll be coming right back home to you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I'll have you Lou, god you're all I want.” Harry half groans, his lips moving over Louis’ skin.

“Same,” Louis echoes, wording less than eloquent but he means it all the same.

“Can you-we should, bedroom.” Harry finishes, sucking on a spot just underneath Louis’ ear. It’s like Louis’ sex drive has increased by tenfold from the knowledge that he’s leaving, not that it wasn’t high before.

“God, Harry, yes, get up,” He demands breathlessly.

Harry jumps up off the couch, pulling Louis up with him and practically staging him to the bedroom.

They fall into bed clumsily, Harry kicking off the comforter because it always gets in the way and he knows Louis gets too hot anyway. Louis can't help the warmth that floods his body when Harry crawls over top of him, his legs straddling Louis’ hips, smiling down at Louis with such love. He’s wearing nothing but boxers and socks, hair grazing his shoulders now. Louis can’t believe how beautiful he is. Louis runs both hands over Harry's bare chest, letting them settle on Harry's waist, loving the feeling of Harry's warm, smooth skin.

Harry looks drunk from just the touch, eyelids hooded from either the touch or the fact that neither of them have slept for more than twenty minutes since Louis got there.

“God you're so beautiful,” Louis praises, giving Harry's sides a squeeze. Harry rearranges himself on top of Louis, pressing their bare chests together.

“You too. Most beautiful man I ever did fuck,” Harry responds crudely, dimpling.

“What a fucking poet.” Louis snorts with a roll of his eyes.

“I take it back,” Harry scowls, tangling their fingers together above Louis’ head and working his hips down subtly. “You’re alright.”

“I'll fucking show you alright you curly twat.” Louis growls playfully, smirking up at Harry. He hooks a leg around Harry’s hips and rolls them over; Harry goes easily.

“By all means, you do that. Guarantee I won’t complain,” Harry jokes like the fucking dork he is.

“Know you won't, you're a slut for it.” Louis hums, rubbing his arse over Harry growing erection. Louis loves when he lets him take control, even if Louis’ the one begging for it most of the time.

“Always am for you,” Harry groans breathily, joking aside.

“One of the things I love best.” Louis smiles, pinning both of Harry's hands to his sides as they start to explore Louis’ skin. Harry exhales shakily, winding his fingers in between Louis’.

“Are you going to fuck me again?” Harry asks, his eyes bright and wide.

“Was thinking about riding you actually.” Louis hums thoughtfully.

“Must be my birthday,” Harry jokes, since Louis usually does everything in his power to do as little work as possible.

“Must be.” Louis agrees easily. “Keep your hands there.” Louis orders, letting go to pull off his pants. Harry doesn’t argue, wetting his chapped lips as his eyes track Louis’ movements.

“I love you, like a lot.” Harry sighs happily, watching as Louis pulls off Harry's boxers.

“Shut up, you said that already,” Louis says, lips quirking up as he adds, “I love you too.”

“I will continue to say it as long as I live.” Harry declares, helping Louis kick them off his legs.

“I thought I broke up with you, twat,” Louis snorts, and it’s a funny thing to say when he literally has Harry’s half-hard cock in his hand, but it doesn’t make it any less true.

“Doesn't mean I'm going to stop saying it.” Harry shrugs. Louis hums, settling down on top of Harry’s thighs and jerking him to full hardness slowly. Harry pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes following Louis’ movements.

“Grab me the lube, will you?” Louis requests, nodding his head at the bottle knocked aside on the nightstand. Harry obeys easily, stretching out his arm to grab hold of the bottle and hand it over to Louis.

Louis slicks up Harry’s cock first, to make the slide easier, and even though he’s probably good to go from earlier, he slicks up his own fingers just to tease. Harry makes a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat when Louis sticks two fingers inside himself, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of being stretched. He takes his opposite hand from Harry’s cock to splay his palm across his belly, moving his fingers inside himself easily.

“Louis, fuck you look so good.” Harry groans, his voice raspy and deep.

“You can touch me,” Louis grants, wetting his lips as he exhales shakily and sets his gaze to the ceiling. Harry doesn't need to be told twice, his hand reaching out to grab ahold of Louis’ arse. His fingers drift to where Louis’ are pushing in and out of himself, Louis groaning at the point of contact.

“God, you're so lovely, so beautiful don't know how I got this lucky.” Harry mutters, his hands running over every inch of Louis’ skin.

“Look who’s talking,” Louis huffs out a disbelieving little laugh, tucking in a third finger as he speaks. Harry smiles up at him, dimples on full display trying to kill Louis as usual.

“Quit dragging it out, know you’re ready. Always loose for me,” He mumbles, Cheshire accent thick.

“Oi! Don't get cheeky with me curly.” Louis huffs with a roll of his eyes but taking his fingers out anyways. He shuffles up Harry’s body a bit, taking the base of his cock in his hand and stroking once. He sighs happily to himself as he positions himself over Harry cock, slowly sinking himself down.

Harry pets Louis’ thighs softly, Louis letting out little puffs of breath as he lowers himself down. Harry’s big, he won’t lie, so even though he’s already stretched loose it still burns a little in the best kind of way.

When he's fully seated he takes in a big breath of air to calm himself down, not wanting this to be over too soon. He can tell Harry’s getting antsy, but Louis really needs a minute because he doesn’t know when the next time they’ll do this will be, whether it’ll be a few hours or a few months.

Harry must get it, though, because even though he’s clearly struggling not to fuck up into Louis, he doesn’t take the piss or prompt him to get on with it. When Louis thinks he's finally ready he pulls Harry in so they're chest to chest, his arms looping around Harry's neck to ground himself.

“Thank God, I thought I was really gonna come for a minute,” Harry breathes out in both relief and bewilderment when Louis finally starts moving his hips.

“Wouldn't have gotten off you if you did.” Louis replies simply.

“Maybe not. Would’ve made fun of me for eternity, though,” Harry says, hands planted into the mattress.

“That is very true.” Louis nods in agreement.

Harry laughs breathily, punctuating it with a shaky sigh and letting his head fall back.

Louis doesn’t know if it’s an invitation for throat kisses, but he sure as hell takes it that way. Harry groans when Louis starts to attack his neck, his hands flying up to hold Louis’ sides in a death grip. Louis’ not shy about his marks, sucking several bruises into Harry’s skin to make up for all the months he won’t be able to call him his. Harry has taken over the fucking as Louis mauls his neck, his thrusts hard but shallow.

“How am I supposed to - go without this,” Harry says, words short and choppy.

“My arse isn't that great,” Louis laughs, detaching his lips from Harry's neck.

“First of all, your arse is _superb_ and I _resent_ that statement. Second, it’s not about your arse. It’s about _you_ ,” Harry says, his words almost biting like when he talks about topics he’s heated about.

“If you make me cry like we’re in some fucking soap opera I swear to _God_ -” Louis starts, biting at Harry's ear in warning.

“I’m just sayin’, you make me understand how people can get addicted to sex,” Harry defends, gripping Louis’ arse and taking him down with him as he falls onto his back. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, pulling back just enough to look down at Harry's face.

“This is like, so good. Always make me come so hard just looking at you,” Harry goes on, hips snapping up into Louis, the new angle working wonders.

Louis buries his face into Harry’s sweaty neck, breathing him in, breathing this in, and they don’t talk much after that, heavy breaths and moans mingling. Louis can feel himself getting closer, his nails digging into Harry’s shoulder blades. Harry seems intent on making him come, angling his thrusts differently and carefully and watching Louis to see which one works best.

“Christ Harry,” Louis whines, his breathing uneven and heavy. Harry flattens his hand on Louis’ lower back and flips him over onto his back with minimal effort, carefully keeping their lower halves attached.

The new position is a game-changer, making Louis feel completely overwhelmed as Harry pushed into him fast, his hips snapping against Louis’ bum. He can tell Harry’s close too by the way he’s gone quiet and his thrusts get faster, less consistent.

“C’mon, H, I want you to come. Want you to come in me,” Louis urges, tongue so heavy that he’s sure he’s slurring.

Harry groans loudly, his thrust getting even harder, making Louis gasp as the boy comes deep inside him. That alone is almost enough to send Louis over, but hearing the wet squelch of Harry fucking him through it plus his own hand fisting at his cock is what really does it.

He spills over his hand and stomach with a broken moan, his vision becoming spotty as Harry fucks him through both of their orgasms. Louis stares at Harry’s chest as he comes down, collarbones glistening with a sheen of sweat and neck littered with marks of varying colors. Harry finally starts to slow down, panting roughly as he stills himself above Louis. He lowers himself carefully and noses into Louis’ neck, not pulling out just yet. His lips are resting on Louis’ skin in an unmoving kiss, both of them silent as they come down.

Louis swallows, noting how the sky is dimming outside and thinking, reluctantly, that he can’t stay much longer. He pushes at Harry's chest lightly muttering for him to get off before he gets crushed.

“Fuck you,” Harry groans. He’s such a sweetheart, really.

“Not my fault you're a fucking yeti.” Louis grumbles, whining when Harry pulls out.

“Gonna get me hard again if you keep making noises like that,” Harry grumbles, flopping over onto his side and turning his head into the pillow. Louis giggles at that, making Harry glare at him for being cute.

“I gotta shower,” Louis groans, scratching at the drying come on his belly and grimacing.

“Can I join you?” Harry asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Louis considers, figuring it can’t hurt.

“Only if you’ll be good,” He compromises. Harry nods and promises he will, getting off the bed to follow Louis’ into the bathroom.

Louis turns the water hotter than necessary, thinking the steam might clear up his thoughts a little. He steps into the shower with Harry on his heels, groaning when the water hits his skin.

He stands under the spray for a few moments, wetting down his hair sufficiently before stepping out of the way so Harry can get under. Harry rinses himself off quickly, grabbing the body wash and squirting some onto a luffa. Louis doesn’t bother washing his hair, having shampooed when they showered that morning. Harry hands him the luffa and he wipes his body down with it, making sure to get all the come off his stomach.

Louis feels a little ill by the time he’s done, worrying his bottom lip at the thought of leaving. Harry leans him a jumper and a pair of joggers, only pulling on a pair of sweats himself. They spend the next twenty minutes or so gathering up Louis’ things, just whatever loose items that have accumulated since they started basically living together. Louis gives up when they get to Harry’s drawers because he honestly cannot tell which clothes are his anymore.

“You can just take whatever, I like you in my clothes anyways.” Harry tells him, not meeting his eyes from where he is digging through his closet. Louis slumps at the melancholy and slightly tense atmosphere, but he does nick one of his favorite sweaters before shutting the drawer.

“I should probably get going.” Louis says after a moment of silence, stuffing the rest of his stuff into his bag.

“When are you, like. How long ‘til you take off?” Harry asks, handing Louis his jacket.

“Fall term starts August third, so I'm probably going to fly there in the next week or so.” Louis responds. “But I was gonna go down to Donny in the next day or two, see my family for a bit before I go, so.”

“How are-do you have a flight yet? Are you staying in a dorm?” Harry asks, biting his lip.

“Zayn and I worked it out, it’s all sorted. I even have a bartending job lined up, Pez knew a guy. It’s - I think it’s all good,” Louis answers.

“That's good.” Harry nods, his voice seeping with underlined sadness. Louis shoulders his bag and stands up straight, finally catching Harry’s eye.

“I'll call you when I get there, yeah? Or maybe if I’m bored at the airport,” He says, teasing lilt falling flat.

“Yah, please. Do you need a ride back to Zayn’s?” Harry questions, wringing his hands together. Louis tries to smile, but he thinks it looks more like a grimace.

“Would you mind?” He asks.

“No course not, do you wanna eat before you go? Or I could get you something on the way.” Harry mutters. Louis considers arguing, but he knows Harry’s just doing Harry, concerned mother hen, and he figures it’s better just to humor him.

“Yeah, okay,” He agrees. “Can just run through Macca’s, or somethin’.”

“Okay, just let me find a shirt and we can go.” Harry nods, going to his dresser and pulling the first thing he sees. It’s just an old worn hoodie from the university he went to, but he still looks so good it hurts.

Harry slips on some socks and trainers, following Louis to the door and waiting for him to grab his jacket and shoes.

“Alright?” Harry asks, grabbing his keys and wallet. Louis nods and Harry reaches around him to open the door, letting him go out first.

They head down to Harry's car, Louis tucking himself into the passenger's seat as Harry starts the car. Louis’ antsy to get to Zayn’ just so he can stop feeling so fucking sad, but he knows the moment he and Harry say goodbye it will only make him feel worse. Harry turns on the radio to some oldies station, humming softly to himself.

They pull through McDonald’s quickly and eat in the parking lot, quiet except for the radio. It’s not an awkward silence, but it’s not comfortable either, both of them caught up in what’s to come. When they're finished Harry starts the car back up and heads towards Zayn’s, Louis sucking on his smoothie still.

By the time they get there Louis’ only thought is oh God what have I done, but there’s nothing he can change now and even then he wouldn’t want to.

Harry parks the car on the side of the road, turning the engine off and turning his body slightly to look at Louis. He’s waiting for Louis to speak, and Louis waits a long moment before doing so.

“I'm sorry, not for going back to school or going to Ireland, but for being a shit person and making you think I won't love you. I really, really do, love you that is. I want us to work, and while I'm at school I'm not going to fuck around. I'm going to get my degree and get back here as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Louis. I really appreciate that you’re trying so hard for me. And I'm not upset about the decision you’ve made, I was but I'm not anymore. I never meant to blame you or make you feel like I was trying to make life choices for you. I'll miss you like - it hurts just to think about how much, but I'm so proud of you for doing this, really. I support you and I love you, I'm gonna be right here no matter what happens, swear it,” Harry says sincerely, reaching across to squeeze Louis’ hand.

“Thank you, Harry, I'll miss you too, like-a lot. Just thank you so much.” Louis whispers, trying his best not to cry. Harry leans in over the console to engulf him in a tight embrace, Louis twisting to fit their bodies together as best as he can from the passenger seat.

“I love you Lou,” Harry breaths into Louis’ hair. Louis turns his head to press a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek, a silent response. They hug for a few more moments, Harry holding onto the boy with a tight grip. Louis only pulls back when a lump rises in his throat, refusing to cry again because it won’t help anything.

“Can I text you?” Harry asks, his hands wringing in his lap.

“Of course, Harry, God. What would I do without you messaging me random shit all day?” Louis scoffs in mock disbelief, trying his best to lighten the mood. Harry cracks a small smile, taking one of Louis’ hands in his own and giving it a tight squeeze.

“I'm serious, though. Maybe we can set up a weekly Skype date, or something. Even if we’re not like - in a relationship, I still wanna hear from you,” Louis says seriously.

“I'd like that.” Harry nods, smiling.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, thumbing the strap of his bag. “I'm gonna go, but I'll definitely call, yeah?”

“Okay yah, I'll talk to you soon,” Harry responds, leaning forward to give Louis a soft peck on the cheek.

Louis’ chest feels like it’s caving in as he finally gets out of Harry’s car and begins to walk away, but he’s smiling the entire walk up to Zayn’s flat anyway. He toes off his shoes and sets his bag down near the door, heading for the couch where Zayn is resting watching a rerun of How I Met Your Mother.

Perrie is gone, probably working, and Zayn looks half-baked, eyes gazing blearily at the telly. Louis crawls onto the couch, grabbing the blanket that's folded over the armrest and throwing it over both of them as he snuggles into Zayn’s side.

“Hey babes,” Zayn murmurs, turning his hooded eyes toward Louis.

“Hey,” Louis replies, his cheek resting on Zayn’s shoulder.

“D’ya go to Harry’s?” Zayn asks, lazily curling his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis nods, and that’s that. They stay like that for the next few hours till Perrie comes home and tells them they are going out to dinner to celebrate Louis going off. Louis bitches and moans, claiming he just wants to get high and go to bed and mourn his ex-boyfriend in peace, but within half an hour he finds himself in Pez’s beauty chair getting his hair quiffed up.

He can’t win ‘em all, he supposes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there a bit I have done after this chapter but not much hopefully I'll get some inspiration soon

Louis leaves for Ireland a week after leaving Harry's house, Zayn and Perrie fly out with him to make sure he gets settled in and so they can have a holiday together while still making sure Louis makes it to his first class in one piece.

Moving to another country is a fucking hassle. Luckily he doesn’t own any furniture, and even if he did the dorm room comes with a bed frame, mattress, and even a desk and chair.

Still, they have to pay to check about six bags full of Louis’ shit, from clothing to trinkets to small necessary household items. He doesn't remember having this much stuff, but he nicked quite a few things from Harry and Zayn so he suspects at least three bags are full of things both boys will notice are missing.

“I’m so excited, I've never been to Dublin. I hear they have excellent potatoes,” Perrie gushes as they all cooperate to roll the suitcases out to the buses outside the airport.

“After we drop off Lou’s stuff we can go out and get something to eat, babe,” Zayn tells her.

Perrie grins wide and pecks him on the mouth, making Louis grumble and reconsider his decision to leave Harry in London.

In the end, he knows separation is key to making this work, whatever they’re trying to do. They head to Zayn and Perrie's hotel first to drop off their things before going to Louis’ dorms to put away his things.

Louis wrings his hands the entire time they go through the cue for registration and dorm assignments, both impatient and nervous. He gets his room key and a small handbook of rules from his DA, a nice twenty-something boy in his last year.

Everyone is, well, everyone is Irish, some accents are heavy and some are easier to understand, but the people Louis meets just walking to his newly assigned building seem nice and he thinks this is going to work. His roommate isn't there when he unlocks his room, but half of the room is already flooded with clothes and things on the bed and floor.

Zayn whistles lowly, muttering something about how Louis and his new roomie are going to get along well. Louis elbows him, then proceeds to unceremoniously dump all the shit he’s carrying on the floor. Perrie laughs and shakes her head as she sets the bags she was carrying onto Louis’ bed.

“So, d’ya vote we start unpacking this shit or head out and find out what’s so great about an Irish pint?” Louis asks, smirking.

It's not really a question, since they both just roll their eyes at him and head for the door. He texts Harry in the cab, telling him they’ve made it and are about to go get smashed for their first night in Dublin.

**Have fun xxxx feel free to drunk text me**   
**tonight ;)**

_Shut up you. I just rolled my eyes … :) x_

**Should just sc me love then I can see your pretty face xxx**

_stop trying to bf me I broke up with you:(_

Louis sends him a selfie anyway, pulling a stupid face and getting Zayn in the background mid-sentence.

**We're not very good at the break up think darling**

_I'm going nowwwwww twat_

Louis waits a few seconds before sending another message.

_Call me later_

**Will do love xxx have a good time**

Louis smiles at his mobile like an idiot, snapping Harry a blurry picture of the pub they’re heading into before pocketing his phone. They head straight for the bar where Zayn orders them each a pint and a round of shots to start, claiming they are all going to get fantastically drunk.

They do.

Louis’ pissed within an hour, and they’re still going. He figures he’s not going to make a great first impression on his roommate later, but he’s in Ireland.

Perrie is in the middle of ordering them a round of double shots while Zayn and Louis talk to a group of students they had met earlier. Louis’ laughing but he doesn’t even remember why, so he stops, picking his mobile out of his pocket to see if Harry’s texted him.

Maybe he’s obsessed.

There are a few random texts from Harry asking how he's doing and if he's eaten today that makes Louis smile like an idiot.

He doesn’t text him back, drunk enough to say something stupid but not drunk enough to thinks it’s a good idea. Perrie comes back with their drinks and squeezed into her seat next to Zayn, passing everything out and declaring a toast.

“To Louis’ education and future success, or whatever,” She declares drunkenly, lifting her shot glass.

They all cheer and clink their glasses sloppily before tossing them back. Perrie demands they all take a selfie for her Instagram, and it takes about ten minutes just to fit everyone in the shot.

She makes sure to tag all of them in it and follow all of their new friends, claiming she's going to live here for the rest of her life. Louis drinks until he doesn’t have the itch to check his phone every five seconds, completely shitfaced before even six o’clock. After a few more hours of steady drinking of the boys, they are hanging out with suggested they go to a club a few blocks down. Perrie and Louis are down, but Zayn had stayed mostly sober to keep them in line, give or take a pint and a shot or two, and he seems hesitant.

“Come on babe, I wanna dance.” Perrie begs, tugging on Zayn’s jacket with a pout.

“Yeah babe, it’d be s’much fun,” Louis slurs, going to rest a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and missing, hand swiping at air helplessly which probably definitely doesn’t help his case. Zayn rolls his eyes at the both of them, wrapping an arm around Perrie’s waist when she stumbles into him.

“Half hour, then we’re dropping Lou off,” He finally sighs.

“Yay!” Perrie cheers, kissing Zayn sloppily on the cheek. Louis starts giggling, leaning on Zayn for support. Zayn cuddles him into his side too and nods for the other lads to lead the way to the club.

The cue to the one the other lads choose isn’t too bad, only about twenty people lined up outside. They only have to wait to get in for about ten minutes, Louis and Perrie still giggling into Zayn’s neck.

Once they’re inside, Louis decides to get a drink and leave them to it, since Perrie’s giving the bedroom eyes and Louis doesn’t want to be a cockblock, not that they’ve ever been shy about it before.

He has to stand on his tiptoes to lean comfortably on the bar as he orders himself a drink, giving the fit barkeep a smile. He doesn’t really mean to flirt as much as he is, but he’s also possibly very, very drunk. The entire conversation makes him feel like his phone is burning a hole into his pocket.

He takes his drink once it’s handed to him, offering the barkeep a small smile before turning away from the bar. He doesn't spot Zayn or Perrie, guessing they went off to the loo or the guys they came in with.

He sips his drink casually, trying to keep his vision focused as he pulls out his phone.

**Text me when you get back tonight, just wanna know you’re safe.x**

He makes sure to actually text Harry back, even if he’s seconds from passing out or throwing up or both.

_Uoree sooo perfectt tooo mee hArry o love yiu xxxxxxxxccxxxxcccxxx_

**Are you alright babe? Did you drink any water?**

**I love you too btw**

_iiimmmmm ok zaynh saiyss half hour then i gohome:(((_

**Have you settled in yet?**

_roomie wastn there...dumded all my shit on th floror will do it tomrorrw_

**Do you wanna skype tomorrow while you unpack?**

_Yehu_

“You wanna go back now Lou?” Zayn asks as he comes up behind him. Louis’ frowning down at his phone, just generally missing Harry so much that he's not even in the mood to be out any more.

“Yah lets go.” Louis nods, pocketing his phone.

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asks, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“M’fine, just miss Harry is all.” Louis shrugs.

“Aw, babe. It’ll get better. Maybe you won’t stop missing him, but it’ll stop hurting so much. Promise,” Zayn comforts, letting Louis finish the last of his drink before gently prying the glass from his hands.

“Let's get you back to your dorm babe,” Zayn says as he helps Louis stand from his seat.

Louis murmurs an agreement, suddenly so, so tired. They gather up Perrie and wave goodbye to the lads they had met before heading outside to get a cab.

They hail one down relatively quickly, the chilly air sobering Louis up slightly. They slip into the back seat and Zayn tells the cabbie to take them to the university to drop Louis off. Louis’ pretty sure he blacks out for the ride, but suddenly they’re here and Zayn is helping him out of the cab.

“Keep the meter running, I'm just gonna take him up,” Zayn tells the cabbie, before asking, “You good, Pez?”

“Yah I'm good, night Lou love you.” Perrie mutters, her head resting against the seat.

“Love you,” Louis says, but he’s pretty sure it comes out more jibberish than anything. Zayn curls an arm around his waist and starts toward the building, supporting most of his weight.

“So tomorrow I'll check up on you and we'll probably come by to help you unpack if you want,” Zayn tells him as they make their way to the door.

“Text me that, I won’t remember,” Louis slurs, easily going in whatever direction Zayn leads him in. Zayn gets the door unlocked and drops Louis’ keys down onto the desk closest to Louis’ bed. He helps Louis push everything off the mattress to make room for the boy to sleep.

“Hey man, ya need an extra blanket?” Comes a voice, so loud that Louis immediately hushes it.

“Why are you shouting?” Louis groans softly, pressing his face into Zayn’s neck for comfort.

“A blanket would be lovely, thanks, mate. Don’t mind him, he’s just completely pissed,” Zayn explains apologetically, helping Louis out of his shoes.

The voice laughs, loudly, and hands a fuzzy blue blanket over to Zayn once he's got Louis laying down. Louis grumbles unintelligibly, body lax and pliable as Zayn throws the blanket over him.

“Night babe, I'll call you tomorrow.” Zayn hums, kissing Louis’ forehead when he whines.

“Zayn, Z, I need you t’text ‘Arry and tell ‘im I made it back,” Louis slurs, eyes already heavy.

“Alright love,” Zayn nods, grabbing Louis’ phone and typing out a text quickly.

Louis hears a bit of stumbling and he hears Zayn speaking to someone who’s not him, but he can’t make out the words. The door opens and shuts a moment later and Louis groans loudly when he notices the lights are still on and they're making his head pound.

“Um, I'm . I'm your roommate, I think, Niall Breslin,” Says the unfamiliar voice.

“I'm Louis, and I'm going t’puke if you don’t shut those off, I think.”

Niall laughs loudly and switches off the lights, making Louis sigh in relief.

“Oh, mate,” Niall says as he hops into his own bed. “You and I are going to be good friends.”

***

Zayn and Perrie leave after a week, satisfied knowing Louis won't be dead the minute they leave or running off to the pub to pull. Louis sees them off at the airport, missing the way both of their arms feel around him the second they leave for their terminal. He gets a cab back to his dorm where Niall is waiting with a bottle of rum to drowned out Louis’ homesickness.

Niall is a very good person, he’s learned. They’ve become fast friends, starting with when Louis woke up at four in the morning after that first night, puked his guts out in the communal toilet, and proceeded to go back to sleep on the floor of their dorm room.

He woke up with water and two aspirin by his head. After Louis had started to feel a little more human they had chatted while they unpacked all of their things, Louis texted Harry that he will Skype him that night instead.

Then Niall invited Louis to some pre-term thing a couple of guys he knew were having at a pub down the street, and Louis moved their date back another twelve hours.

They text a lot so it's not like he's blowing Harry off, and they do talk on the phone when Louis has a spare few minutes.

When they finally get around to it it’s nine in the morning and Louis’ just returning from the airport after Zayn left. Niall tells him he's going to go down the hall to try and chat up the girls in 6D, leaving Louis alone to text Harry and tell him to get on Skype. He crawls on his bed and sits with his legs crossed, Harry texting that he’ll call in a minute.

“Hi babe,” Harry greets as soon as Louis has accepted the call. It takes a second for his face to un-pixelate, pillow marks on his face, and covered up to the chest with his comforter.

“Hey, did you just wake up?” Louis asks, smiling as he's finally able to see Harry after a week.

“Yeah, sorry if I look like a train wreck. You're usually here, y’know?” Harry says, voice all deep and groggy.

“Yah, how have you been? How's work?” Louis questions, his voice soft.

“It's good, yeah. Same as always. What about you, though? How's Ireland? Are you adjusting well?” Harry asks, sitting up a little, enough to expose the swallows on his chest.

“Yah it's really sick, my roommate’s chill so that's nice.” Louis shrugs, his eyes fixed on Harry's chest.

“Any, um. Any boys yet?” Harry asks nervously. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Well there is this fit curly-haired boy I'm sorta in love with, oh, and a pretty blonde down the hall.” Louis replies.

“Oh, yeah? Tell me about him,” Harry says, smirking as he moves one arm behind his head.

“Well, he's quite a loon if I'm being honest, wears these ridiculous outfits all the time, and still manages to look gorgeous. He has a pretty great smile too, but you got to get the right one like when he tells a stupid joke or is talking to his mum.”

Harry follows it up by doing the exact smile Louis’ talking about, quirky little half-smirk thing with his left dimple cratering his cheek.

“He's a real sweetheart, always looking out for me and making sure I'm alright. Proper mother hen he is.” Louis continues.

“You can stop now,” Harry tells him, grinning even as he says it. “I was referring to pretty blonde boy, anyways.”

“Course you were.” Louis laughs, shaking his head. Harry gives in and laughs too, running a hand through his unruly curls.

“I miss you.” Harry blurts out, biting his lip. Louis settles with his back against the wall, just to buy himself time mostly.

“Of course I miss you too,” He finally says. “But I don't think we should waste so much emotion missing each other.”

“I know, it's just hard.” Harry sighs, running a hand over his face.

“Can we not do this? I'm tired of talking about it. I just want us to be there for each other even hundreds of miles apart and I think we can do that, yeah?”

“Yeah yeah, course sorry.” Harry nods.

“No, I'm sorry. I just - know I love you, okay?” Louis sighs, eyes flicking up from the screen when Niall comes tromping back in.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry smiles back. Louis grins softly at him, watching as the camera moves and Harry murmurs something about making tea. Harry takes his laptop into the kitchen to make some tea, asking Louis about when his classes start up.

“Got my first class on Monday, just some introductory shit. Don’t have classes on Tuesdays, so I guess I start for real on Wednesday,” Louis answers, nodding at Niall across the room. The man nods back and jumps onto his bed, pulling out his phone.

“What, the girls in 6D didn’t go for that Irish charm?” Louis snorts, Harry distracted getting water for the kettle.

“Didn't want to drink at nine in the morning she said, not a girl for me.” Niall shrugs. He pulls out a churro from his laptop case, a fucking churro, and starts munching lazily as he boots up his computer. He nods at Louis’ phone, asking, “Who’s that, your brother?”

“No, um he's my-Harry, his name's Harry.” Louis coughs, shifting in his bed.

“My Harry?” Niall repeats.

“Yeah,” Is all Louis says, only because he doesn't have a better answer.

“Who you talking too?” Harry asks, sipping at his tea.

“Niall, s’my roommate. He’s an idiot,” Louis responds, flopping onto his side.

“I resent that.” Niall scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“In his defense, you’re kind of an idiot,” comes Harry’s voice. Louis flips him off.

“I hate you both.” Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aw, don't pout, babe. Hey, I gotta start getting ready for work, wanna come in the shower with me?” Harry jokes, smirking as Louis gives him the finger again.

“Twat,” Louis mutters, biting his lip to suppress his smile.

“Really, though, I gotta go. I'll text you later,” Harry smiles apologetically.

“Alright darling, love you,” Louis replies, waving shortly to Harry. Harry blows him a kiss, the dork, telling Louis that he loves him once more before hanging up the call.

“So, Harry?” Niall asks once Louis has hung up.

“I'm gay. Hope you don't mind,” Louis mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek.

“That's chill man, so is he like your boyfriend?” Niall replies.

“He’s just, I mean, we dated,” Louis shrugs. He doesn't even know what he and Harry are so it's sort of impossible to explain it to someone else.

“As in past tense or?”

“We're not together but we aren't seeing other people.” Louis tries to explain.

“Think that means you're together, man, at least if video chatting and I love you’s are still a thing,” Niall says, so nonchalantly he doesn't even sound like he's arguing.

“We're just-I-it's complicated.” Louis replies lamely.

“Hey, mate, it's no big deal. Didn’t mean to push. Wanna get breakfast?”

This is why he loves Niall.

***

Louis’ first week goes smoothly.

Obviously things haven't really picked up yet, but from what he’s seen so far he should be mostly successful in his studies as long as he stays committed. Niall is friends with everyone at the university it seems, this being his last year of school before he graduates.

Louis starts training at the bar owned by an old friend of Perrie’s on the first of the month, and it’s good, but it keeps him busy. It's not hard, he's bartender a few times before when he had just gotten out of Doncaster. His only day off for the first week is Sunday, so that’s when he finally gets around to speaking with Harry besides a few lousy good morning texts.

It's around seven in the evening when Louis texts Harry to get on Skype. And it’s a little past one in the fucking morning when Harry finally does, waking Louis from his doze. He groans and fumbles for his phone, clicking the accept button and blinks rapidly at Harry's grainy face. Niall’s not home, something about a house party somewhere off campus that Louis declined his invitation to.

“It's arse o'clock Harold what the fuck?” Louis moans, closing his eyes to get away from the brightness of his phone.

“Fuck, were you asleep? I'm sorry, I just - I went out and had a few with some mates, didn't see your text ‘til a few minutes ago. Thought I'd take my chances and see if you were still up, figured if you were sleeping you just wouldn't answer, fuck, sorry, go back to sleep, love,” Harry apologizes.

“It's fine babe, don't have class till after noon tomorrow anyways, where'd you go for drinks?” Louis responds, making sure Harry knew it was okay that he called.

“Just a pub that Josh suggested. I think we went there once, but I don't remember the name. How’s class going?” Harry asks, sitting cross-legged on his bed still in his clothes.

“They're good, we're doing a musical in one of my classes which is sick.” Louis tells him, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“That's great, Lou. I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself,” Harry says earnestly.

“Yah, I'm thinking about auditioning but I'm not sure.” Louis shrugs.

“You should, I'd come see you,” Harry encourages.

“I expect flowers then.” Louis smirks.

“C’mon, babe, I'd bring you so much more than flowers. I'd bring like, fan signs and an entourage,” Harry smirks back at him, toying with the collar of his t-shirt.

“A parade in my honor would be nice.” Louis hums thoughtfully.

“Mm,” Harry agrees. “Maybe a marching band.”

“Will you serenade me?” Louis asks, his tone teasing.

“I'll impress you with my incredible rendition of Britney’s _Toxic_ ,” Harry answers seriously, followed by a ridiculous little shoulder wiggle. Louis giggles into his pillow, picturing Harry in a little flight attendant’s outfit.

“So as long as you show up singing about riding, I guess I'm doing a musical this semester,” Louis chuckles.

“Do you know what they are doing? Anything good?” Harry asks.

“Nothing that you've heard of, I'm sure. They're into that artsy stuff,” Louis answers.

“No Grease lightning then? Shame.” Harry smiles.

“Oh shut up, you, I knew I'd regret showing you those videos,” Louis scoffs, having drunkenly shown Harry some clips his mum took of his production in sixth form a few months ago.

“Summer loving, having a blast.” Harry sings cheekily, making Louis roll his eyes fondly.

“Did you wake me up in the middle of the night just to poke fun at me, then?” Louis questions teasingly, smiling.

“I was actually hoping you'd let me watch you finger yourself.” Harry shrugs casually.

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis hisses, having the urge to turn the volume down even though he’s alone.

“You’d look so pretty for me, make all those little noises like when I fuck you.” Harry hums. Louis glares at him through the camera, trying to run through all the reasons why that is a terrible idea.

“Harry,” Louis mutters as he shifts himself around till he's on his back.

“You want to, don't you? I know you're trying to talk yourself out of it, but you want to,” Harry coerces.

“What if Niall comes back and I've got three fingers shoved up my arse?” Louis asks his voice just over a whisper.

“I was hoping you'd go for four.”

Louis huffs because arguing is useless. Harry’s as stubborn as ever and he’s right, Louis does want to.

“Fine. But if Niall gets in I'm giving him the phone and walking out, and you owe me for eternity, or whatever.”

“Sounds fair, now get naked please.”

“Demanding.” Louis grumbles, even as he sets his phone to the side to strip off his shirt. His eyes dart around for something to prop his phone up on as he tosses his shirt to the floor. He grabs a few textbooks off the floor and sets them on his nightstand, propping his phone up as he grabs the lube. He turns on his bedside lamp while he’s at it, flooding his half of the room with dim light.

“So beautiful, God I wish I could touch you.” Harry groans, watching as Louis shimmies out of his joggers.

Louis ducks his head so Harry can't see him flush bashfully, busying himself curling his fingers around the outline of his cock through his briefs. Harry licks his lips as he watches Louis tease himself through his briefs, his own hand going down to palm himself.

“Take ‘em off,” Harry requests softly, his camera shifting on Louis’ screen as he adjusts his laptop. Louis hums and does as Harry says, dragging the material off his legs slowly. The lighting is dim and grainy but Louis can still see the way Harry reacts, palm pressing harder into the bulge in his jeans.

“Should send you a present since I'm not there to keep you full, would you like that? If I sent you a nice plug?” Harry asks, his voice dropping down an octave. Louis moans shakily, planting his feet on the bed as he jerks himself slowly to hardness.

“Or would you rather have a dildo?” Harry continues, watching Louis with dark eyes.

“Rather have you,” He states, flushed down to his chest already just listening to Harry talk, watching Harry watching him.

“I'll have to come visit soon.” Harry replies, his eyes traced on Louis’ hand. Louis hums in agreement, continuing to pull himself off in slow, easy tugs even after he’s hard just to tease Harry.

“Come on baby, get your fingers wet for me.” Harry mumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Louis murmurs, letting his cock rest heavily against his belly as he moves to pick up the lube.

“Don't get cheeky,” Harry warns, taking his cock out of his pants.

For some reason, it gets Louis hot that Harry’s still fully dressed and Louis’ laid out like this, feet planted on the bed and bare arse on display as he slicks up his fingers. He teases his middle finger over his rim, hearing Harry's harsh intake of breath.

“Lou,” Harry breathes, dragging his fist over his cock as he waits for Louis to get on with it.

He slowly pushes his finger in, not feeling much resistance. He breathes out a sigh, wetting his lips as he pushes into the knuckle. He fucks himself slowly with the one finger, working himself up quickly to the second.

“Feel good?” Harry murmurs, stroking himself a little fast on Louis’ screen.

“Mmhmm.” Louis nods, pushing his fingers in deeper. He sighs blissfully, opposite hand moving up to toy with his nipples. “Feel better if it was you.”

“I know baby, wish I was there.” Harry mutters, his lip turning down slightly.

“Oh, don't go all sad on me when I got two fingers in my arse,” Louis huffs, pushing his arse down to get them deeper.

“Sorry love, just miss your arse too much.” Harry chuckles.

“God, s’not enough. Want you so bad,” Louis groans, punching his fingers in faster.

“Add another for me baby, there you go, so pretty darling. So lovely.” Harry praises as Louis quickly adds a third finger.

It starts to get really good then, Louis’ mind foggy as he fucks himself on his fingers and listens to the slick noises of Harry stroking his own cock. Harry can't seem to stop talking, going on about how beautiful Louis is and how good he looks with his fingers stuffed inside himself. He searches for his spot even though he knows he can't reach it like this, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He starts to whine Harry's name softly, getting frustrated with the angle.

“Turn over if you need, love. Don't come like that, though, wanna see,” Comes Harry’s voice, clearly picking up on his annoyance.

Louis takes his fingers out quickly to move into a more comfortable position, giving his cock a squeeze to relieve some of the pain. It feels too good to stop, then, so he pulls himself off slow while he works his fingers back in. He hears Harry mutter a few curses through the phone, watching as Louis tugs himself off while he has three fingers pushing into him.

“Can you - another?” he hears Harry ask gruffly, pulling his fingers out shakily to reapply lube and whimpering at the cold, empty feeling. He quickly pushes in four fingers as soon as he has messily recovered his fingers, sighing at how full he feels.

“Oh god, yeah. Fuck, keep going like that, babe,” Harry groans. Louis can't see his phone in this position but he hears him start to fist his cock faster. Louis closes his eyes and stabs his fingers in harder, his free hand stroking his cock.

“Tell me how it feels,” Harry mutters. Louis can tell he's close now, moaning softly now and again as he watches.

“Wish it was you, don't feel as full-like when you're inside me.” Louis groans softly.

“God, wish I could be there, be inside you. I'm so close just thinkin’ about it,” Harry says, punctuated by a low groan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis moans brokenly, his fingers pushing in faster, just wanting to come. He turns back over so he can watch Harry’s face, hitching his leg up and snaking his hand underneath his thigh to press back in.

“So beautiful baby, shit.” Harry curses, coming into his hand with a low moan. Louis tips his head back and moans, a high pitched breathy thing that he’d be embarrassed about if he wasn't so fucking close. He can hear Harry coming down, soft grunts, and hitched breathing coming through the speaker of Louis’ phone.

“Fuck, Harry, _fuckfuckfuck_. I'm so close, make me come, please,” Louis pants senselessly, stroking his cock desperately.

“Gonna get the first ticket to Ireland just so I can come fuck you, sit you on my cock and fuck you till you're shaking and screaming my name.”

“Oh, oh God- _shit_ , so good, so - _ah_ ,” Louis blabbers, back arching as he finally starts to come, hard enough to have him shaking with it. Harry whispers out praises to the boy, telling him how good he is and how amazing he looks as Louis comes down from his orgasm. Louis carefully retracts his hand from between his legs and gives himself another minute to recover before searching for something to clean up with. He finds a towel he'd left after his shower today on the floor near his bed, scooping it up and wiping himself down quickly with it.

He dumps the textbooks/makeshift prop down onto the floor with an obnoxiously loud thump, lying back down with his phone in his hand and muttering, “Hey.”

“Hey baby,” Harry smiles, already done cleaning himself up. Louis feels wonderfully exhausted, still a tiny bit sticky but he’ll shower in the morning.

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Harry asks like he didn't already know. 

“Mm. Unfortunately. First lecture’s not until one though, so I'm going to nap all morning thanks to you keeping me up,” Louis mumbles, mouth quirking up, he was too blissed out to call Harry out on his drunken forgetfulness.

“Have you made any friends besides your roommate?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, I mean, Niall knows fuckin’ everybody. There are a few girls down the hall that we go out

for drinks with sometimes, and there really is a cute blond boy who's pretty fun to hang out with. Straight, though, and ‘m not interested anyway,” Louis answers, mumbling and half-slurred.

“Anyone from your classes?”

“There are a few people that I got invited to have a study group with and they all seem pretty nice.”

“Do you want me to go so you can sleep?”

Louis about to protest that he's not even tired but is cut off by a yawn, covering his mouth as Harry looks on him fondly.

“Hang on, H. Just stay on for a little bit, yeah?” Louis mumbles, tugging the covers up to his chest. Niall will just have to deal with his nakedness.

“Alright love I will,” Harry chuckles lightly.

“‘Kay,” Louis murmurs, smacking his lips and setting his phone next to his head.

“Are you just going to fall asleep on me?” Harry asks smiling.

“Was planning on it, yes. So shut up,” Louis mumbles, before thinking better of it. “Or keep talking. I like your voice.”

“I had a couple come in today asking about communication advice, they were a bit older, probably in their late thirties and they told me they had been together since they were fourteen.”

Louis’ mouth quirks up, breath already slowing at the deep rumble of Harry’s voice. He hums in acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue.

“Most of the couples I get have only been together for a few years, posh upper class that have the money to go to a counselor but these two were just having trouble expressing new desires.”

“New desires, eh?” Louis mumbles, half asleep and sounding like it.

“Not like that I don't think, more of seeing the world and having some freedom you don't get when you marry right out of school.” Harry supplies.

“What’d you say to ‘em?” Louis asks, snuffling a little.

“I suggested they give each other space for a few days to test the water but come together afterward to talk about what they did.”

Louis tries to hum but he’s not sure if it actually comes out. He gives himself another two minutes before he’s out cold, but for now, he’s listening.

“They're coming back to see me next week, just to go over everything and make sure they are on the same page.” Harry says, his voice thick, sending Louis further into his sleepiness. His breathing is rapidly evening out, face buried in the pillow.

“Night Lou, love you.” He hears Harry say just as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
